Les Ténèbres et la Lumière
by Kptnzephi
Summary: Ambre et Archadia sont deux jeunes scientifiques travaillant dans la ville de Traverse sur les connexions entre les mondes. Soudain, elles sont attaquées par une bande d'hommes en noir. Ambre s'enfuit mais Archadia est capturée...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : le chaos

La nuit tombait sur la ville. Bien que cela signifiât la fin d'une dure journée pour la plupart des habitants, elle avait une autre signification pour nous. Je ne me rendis pas immédiatement à la maison. Comme chaque soir depuis environ six mois, je bifurquai vers une petite bâtisse, modeste et assez peu entretenue. Du moins en apparence. En fait, la porte de bois rongée par le temps s'ouvrit sur un laboratoire au top de la technologie. En effet, la nuit, je faisais des recherches très pointues et surtout très illégales sur les connections entre les mondes qui étaient apparues dans notre secteur depuis près de six ans. C'était à cause de ça que je m'étais retrouvée inanimée dans un monde inconnu quelques temps auparavant. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de mon passé. Seulement quelques impressions, quelques images, floues et incohérentes.

J'eus à peine le temps de rentrer dans notre centre de recherches qu'une scientifique en blouse blanche surgit de derrière sa paillasse, la contourna et me sauta littéralement dessus.

« Archadia ! Tu es en retard !

Cette fille était Ambre Vrishchika, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi. Nous nous étions rencontrées dans un autre monde il y a bien longtemps. Nous étions très différentes l'une de l'autre tout en nous ressemblant énormément. J'étais d'un naturel plutôt taciturne, calme tandis qu'elle était une vraie bombe à retardement, elle pétillait de vie, d'un optimisme fou. Si elle n'avait pas été à mes côtés, j'aurais certainement fait une quinzaine de dépressions nerveuses.

Ambre, je suis désolée, le maire a appelé et… Ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Pardon ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, c'est Gray, il a balancé dans son journal que nous étions à l'origine du flux incessant de sans-cœurs qui envahissent la ville. Bien sûr, Mr le Maire n'a pas pris cette info au pied de la lettre. Cependant, il va déléguer des experts qui vont venir inspecter le labo d'ici une semaine pour vérifier que nous sommes en dehors de ça.

Mais ! Et toi, tu…

Si les gens de la délégation viennent, ils ne trouveront pas le centre de recherche du sous-sol. Mais la famille de Gray étant la principale actionnaire de l'entreprise rivale de celle qui nous soutient dans notre projet de système de défense, j'ai peur qu'ils nous retirent le projet de système de défense de la ville. Et qu'ils ordonnent à la mairie de faire son possible pour démanteler le labo. Auquel cas, rien ne justifiera plus notre présence nocturne ici.

Hum…

On a donc une semaine pour se tirer d'ici avec le Goldwing et le Red Rose avec les dossiers de recherche sur les connec…

Ambre fut interrompue par le fracas de la porte claquant contre le mur métallique. Commencèrent donc par arriver dans la pièce plusieurs hommes intégralement vêtus de noir. Des capuches cachaient la majeure partie de leur visage.

Bonsoir ! On dérange peut-être ?

Qui vous êtes, vous d'abord ? Tempêta Ambre.

Certainement pas le comité délégué par la mairie, je me trompe ?

Bien vu, vous n'êtes pas si ignorantes que le laissait supposer notre chef ! Ironisa le plus petit de la bande, assez jeune au son de sa voix.

Nous sommes au courant pour les recherches que vous menez sur les connexions entre les mondes. Elles nous intéressent.

Nous ne travaillions que pour nous-mêmes, nous n'acceptons aucune offre. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous demander de vous en aller. Intervins-je.

Il serait… Dommage que la ville soit au courant de vos… Recherches illégales non ? Ricana le plus musclé.

Vous avez longtemps vécu sur Terra il me semble non ? Et vous y avez des amis ?

Espèce de salaud. Lâchai-je.

Et vous avez travaillé à la mise au point de technologies de pointes qui ont été utilisées pour sceller définitivement un sorcier nommé Adel non ? Que se passerait-il s'il me prenait l'envie d'effacer votre découverte du cours du temps ?

Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Personne ne le peut, c'est ridicule ! Rétorqua Ambre.

Pourtant, votre amie… Archadia c'est ça ? L'a déjà fait, plusieurs fois non ? Voyager dans le temps et l'espace.

Taisez-vous ! Tentai-je.

Oh ! Une menace ? Vous sentez-vous piégée de ne pas avoir parlé de ce détail à votre amie ?

J'ai un certain contrôle sur le temps et l'espace mais je ne peux que me déplacer assez vite pour donner l'impression que je me téléporte, je peux ralentir le cours du temps quelques secondes mais je suis incapable de nier une chose qui a été inventée et puis… Cela fait plus de deux ans…

Archadia… Prononça Ambre tout en me lançant un regard empli de peine et de colère.

Ambre, la vérité est qu'Archadia a grandement participé au fait que vous, Ambre, perdiez vos pouvoirs lors de l'expérience qui visait à sceller ceux d'Adel. Et ce n'est pas tout… Archadia, pourquoi ne pas avoir pris le soin de révéler à votre amie le fait que vous ayez acquis ce pouvoir par le sacrifice de votre chéri, Lucius ?

Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe ici ! Qui est Lucius ?

Elle a oublié ! Vexen, saisis-toi d'elle ! » Ordonna le plus baraqué des cinq.

J'attrapai le bras de mon amie puis nous téléportai à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je glissai la carte magnétique de mon vaisseau, le Red Rose, dans sa main. Je lui lançai le regard le plus sincère qui soit qui voulait dire « je te retrouverai, fais-moi confiance, je ne t'abandonne pas » et utilisai ce qui me restait de forces pour l'expédier loin des intrus, directement dans le hangar, à l'autre bout de la ville. Je tentai ensuite de m'enfuir en ralentissant le cours du temps mais un des hommes en noir parut me suivre dans mes déplacements comme s'il possédait le même pouvoir que moi.

« Ton pouvoir est grand et rare mais il n'est pas unique jeune fille. Ricana-t-il.

Lâchez-moi ! Tempêtai-je.

Sûrement pas, où as-tu envoyé cette fille ! Réponds !

Si vous croyez que je vais vous le dire…

Xigbar, arrête un peu de l'asticoter et amène-la ici. Rétorqua le type du nom de Vexen.

T'es pas mon chef crétin. »

Je sentis quelque chose s'abattre sur ma nuque et ce fut le noir total.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le cœur

Quand je repris conscience, je me trouvais dans une geôle, un cachot, bref, une petite pièce qui comportait trois murs et une grille. Et était si basse que je n'aurais su tenir debout si l'envie m'en avait prise. J'avais un mal de crâne des plus terribles. Mes membres étaient engourdis et ma vue très trouble, syndrome typiquement significatif de l'utilisation intensive trop poussée de mes compétences spatio-temporelles. Il me fallut une bonne vingtaine de seconde pour me rappeler ce qui avait pu me conduire ici (c'était où ici d'abord ?). Je portais encore ma blouse… Ah ! Les hommes en noir ! Je fis une rapide vérification de mon état et apparemment, je n'avais rien de cassé ni de foulé. Tant mieux car il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen de me tirer de cette prison. Je jetai donc un œil au couloir. Les murs étaient peints en blancs, un style très particulier. Tout était immaculé. Du sol aux… Diantre ! Etait-ce bien une moulure que je voyais là, au plafond, ou ma myopie me jouait-elle des tours ? Rien ni personne ne semblait monter la garde dans mon secteur. Je devais donc essayer de m'échapper tant que c'était le cas.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'approchai de la grille. Elle dégageait une énergie semblable à celle que j'avais senti s'engouffrer dans le laboratoire lorsque les intrus avaient fait leur apparition. Bien que je me sente faible, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais traverser la grille. Il me fallut donc une minute pour me concentrer puis fis une tentative. Incroyablement, je traversai celle-ci sans problème, comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre moi et le couloir. Cela était étrange et je regrettai aussitôt de ne pas avoir cherché de système de repérage avant de me lancer dans ma tentative d'évasion. A pas de loup, je pris la direction du nord. Le mur lisse, blanc et de style neo-gothique laissa rapidement place à du carrelage, des fils et des écrans d'ordinateur. « Un laboratoire de recherche » me dis-je. J'entendis deux voix distinctes en provenance de celui-ci.

« … Après près de quinze ans on l'a retrouvée, elle et son cœur expérimental.

Une association fort peu commune je dois l'admettre Zexion, mais elle est l'œuvre première de ce vieux fou d'Ansem. Elle a été mise au point juste avant qu'il ne se rétracte du projet. Elle n'aurait pas dû durer aussi longtemps. Elle représentait une menace si elle venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains… Mais, comme nous l'avions prévu, elle est de nouveau une enveloppe dont la batterie s'affaiblit. Bientôt elle redeviendra le sans-cœur qu'elle était avant lui. Nous l'avons mesuré alors qu'elle était inconsciente.

L'autre en revanche, est un cœur-pur, ces deux espèces auraient dû s'éviter comme la peste alors que s'est-il passé ?

C'est exactement ce que je cherche à savoir. En attendant, je vais aller voir si Xemnas en a fini avec Ultimecia. »

Ultimecia ? Pensai-je. Pourquoi ces cinglés s'intéressent-ils à une sorcière que nous avons contribué à sceller par le passé sous les traits d'Adel ? Non ! Et si c'était son pouvoir sur le temps qu'ils veulent ? S'ils avaient pour but de voyager dans le temps pour prédire les grands évènements, influer sur les attaques de sans-cœurs, et qu'en était-il des liens entre les mondes ?

« J'en ai fini avec elle. Je sais un certain nombre de choses que nous pouvons utiliser contre Archadia. D'autres dont nous nous servirons contre Ambre pour l'obliger à venir à nous. Dit un homme qui devait être le Xemnas en question.

Par exemple ? Demanda Xigbar.

Je sais que l'expérience a eu une relation intime avec un Terrian. Je vais donc envoyer l'un de vous le trouver. Quant à Ambre, nous allons pouvoir la localiser grâce au vaisseau avec lequel elle est partie. Elle a forcément ouvert une route spatiale quand elle est partie. Zexion, tu en trouveras la trace et Vexen ira la chercher. Si jamais ce plan échouait, je me servirai du Terrian pour la faire venir. Archadia étant enfermée ici, elle voudra sauver l'homme et venir chercher son amie. Avec la possibilité de faire d'une pierre deux coups, elle sera assez sotte pour foncer tête baissée dans la gueule du loup.

Qui allez-vous envoyer sur Terra pour récupérer l'homme ?

Comme tu te proposes si gentiment, Xigbar, tu vas y aller.

Bon ok… Son nom et une description physique suffiront.

Son nom est Kiros Seagill, actuellement il est ce qu'on pourrait appeler le plus proche ami du président d'Eshtar. Il…

Non… Incapable de suivre plus longtemps la conversation, je cherchais un moyen de m'échapper et de gagner Terra au plus vite. D'un côté il y avait Ambre, dépourvue de capacités défensives depuis l'incident avec Adel mais qui avait un vaisseau et se savait suivie. De l'autre, Kiros, mon ex, très talentueux en combat mais inconscient de la menace qui planait sur lui et sur Terra toute entière avec Ultimecia qui bidouillait je ne sais quoi avec ce Xemnas. J'avais abandonné celui que j'aimais car je créais des ennuis tout autour de moi en permanence et que j'attirais le malheur sur mes proches et maintenant, ils allaient se servir de lui comme appât à cause de moi !

Je me risquai à jeter un coup d'œil vers le labo. Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés foncés jeta un regard méprisant à un de ses compères, un type blond avec un air vicieux puis créa une sorte de portail ténébreux. Il s'y engouffra et le puits d'ombre se referma sur lui. L'homme qui se tenait de dos par rapport à moi (me permettant que voir qu'il était d'âge moyen si on s'en référait à ses cheveux longs, poivre et sel, qu'il portait en queue de cheval) devait avoir senti ma présence car il se retourna soudainement. Je me réfugiai derrière la cloison, en espérant qu'il ne m'ait pas vu.

« Je vais checker le couloir où se trouve l'expérience et je me mets en route pour Terra. Déclara l'homme qui venait de m'apercevoir (cela ne laissait presque plus de doute).

Je fis alors le lien entre la voix de Xigbar et le personnage. Je devais me rendre sur Terra pour prévenir Kiros.

Très bien mais ne perds pas ton temps. Plus tu mettras longtemps à trouver le petit ami d'Archadia, plus vite nous pourront mettre le plan en marche.

On dirait presque que personne n'a confiance en moi pour ce qui est de cette mission… Et des autres aussi quand j'y pense.

Xigbar… Arrête de te plaindre et va plutôt vérifier que la damoiselle n'a pas quitté son donjon.

« Oh oh » me dis-je. Cet homme, si c'en était un, était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Je devais soit quitter ce monde rapidement, avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que j'avais pris la poudre d'escampette, soit me concentrer assez pour créer une illusion de moi encore enfermée le temps de trouver un moyen de me tirer. Je filai comme le vent vers les geôles, repassai au travers de la grille et fit mine de dormir au fond de ma cellule une demi seconde. En effet, ce que j'appelai illusion n'était en fait que la résultante de ma capacité à stopper le temps et à manipuler l'espace. Je devais donc partir d'une position réelle de mon corps pour la figer assez longtemps pour berner l'ennemi. Ensuite, je me plaçai un peu plus loin et effaçait mon corps de façon à faire croire que je n'étais pas où j'étais. Cette action me fatiguerait énormément et je ne savais pas si je tiendrais longtemps. Heureusement Xigbar arriva très vite. Il avait effectivement la quarantaine ou la cinquantaine si on le considérait vieux comme un humain, une grande cicatrice barrant toute sa joue et un bandeau sur l'œil. Il manipulait l'espace aussi… et a un tout autre niveau que le mien…. J'espérais qu'il ne percerait pas mon illusion. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la cellule et tendis sa main vers le mur opposé. Une sorte de passage ténébreux s'ouvrit. Il s'y engouffra sans appréhension. Ou qu'il aille, je devais sortir d'ici. Et vu ses plans, il y avait toutes les chances pour que cet étrange portail me mène sur Terra.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Terra

J'avançais dans ces ténèbres. Je perdais tout sens du temps et de l'espace. Je n'entendais pas un bruit, ne voyais pas une seule silhouette. J'avançais. Et brusquement je me sentis choir. Je m'écrasai sur un sol dur et froid. Je ne pus me relever. Ma tête tournait, et pourtant je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux. J'aperçus au loin la lame d'une épée et le ciel. Cette image ondulait, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve. D'ailleurs ça devait en être un. Je sais bien que je dois être la seule personne à rester si rationnelle même au beau milieu de mes rêves mais c'est comme ça… Je savais que ce n'était pas la réalité, je savais qu'il fallait que je me réveille mais je n'arrivais pas à sortir de ce songe. Je me laissai donc bercer par mes rêveries. Soudain je vis une course effrénée dans les bois, je sentis les larmes, la chaleur d'un brasier, le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche. J'eu si peur que je me réveillai en sursaut.

J'étais en pleine ville mais dans une ruelle. Oh que j'avais mal à la tête ! Tout mon corps semblait en miettes ! Pour y avoir vécu un moment, je reconnaissais cette ville. Eshtar. J'étais sur Terra, ça ne faisait aucun doute. D'après ce que j'avais pu entendre de la conversation qu'avaient eu mes ravisseurs, Kiros était devenu proche du président d'Eshtar, cela voulait-il dire que Laguna était devenu président ? Etrangement, ça me semblait un peu impossible. Laguna était, comment dire… Un peu tire-au-flanc, un peu fainéant un peu trop clown pour devenir président de la plus grande nation du globe. Du moins c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Je le voyais plus devenir maire de Winhill aux côtés de sa femme, Raine, plutôt qu'occupant ce genre de poste. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Ward, le numéro trois de la bande, qui avait juré de ne plus parler s'il sortait vivant d'une situation délicate provoquée par Laguna. Peu importe, je devais aller au palais présidentiel. Mais encore vêtue de ma blouse blanche, déchirée et sale par-dessus le marché, j'avais l'air de tout sauf d'une connaissance de notre bon président. Je me débarrassai donc du chiffon et restais en jean noir et chemisier noir, bref, tout à fait moi.

Ayant suivi Xigbar, je savais qu'il devait avoir une certaine avance sur moi, avance qu'il avait sans doute creusé pendant que je gisais inconsciente au beau milieu de cette impasse. Peut-être avait-il déjà infiltré le palais présidentiel ! En revanche, moi, je connaissais la ville comme ma poche, du moins le centre de celle-ci puisque Eshtar est une ville-nation et s'étend sur des centaines de kilomètres carrés. Heureusement que je me trouvai déjà dans le noyau d'Eshtar, je gagnerai un temps précieux. Sans perdre davantage de précieuses minutes à conjecturer sur l'avancement hypothétique de l'homme en noir, je filai ni une ni deux vers le palais présidentiel. En route, je tentai de trouver un moyen de passer les postes de gardes. Je gardai la solution la plus simple en premier. Arrivée devant les grilles, deux T-Borg montaient la garde.

« Bonjour Messieurs, j'ai rendez-vous avec Kiros Seagill.

Vous êtes ? Demanda le premier robot de sa voix informatique.

Archadia Tula. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec Kiros Seagill.

Mr Seagill n'est pas au palais présidentiel aujourd'hui. Il n'attend vraisemblablement pas de visite, je vous demanderai de partir.

Mais c'est une question de survie ! Il est en danger ! Je dois le prévenir !

Mademoiselle, partez immédiatement ou j'appelle la garde !

Bien… Qu'il en soit ainsi… »

Je fis demi-tour. Enfin, je rebroussai chemin jusqu'à ce que le sentinelle ne puisse me voir puis contournai le palais sur une trentaine de mètres. J'utilisai le peu de force qu'il me restait pour effacer ma présence aux capteurs de mouvement intégrés aux caméras de surveillance. J'en profitai pour me hisser en haut du mur, passer par-dessus-lui et atterrir de l'autre côté. Il commençait à faire noir. Un handicap pour moi qui ne localiserai plus aussi efficacement les Borgs mais pas pour les sentinelles robotiques qui étaient dotées de capteurs à vision nocturne. Je longeai le mur jusqu'au bâtiment principal. De là, j'aurais pu casser une fenêtre mais c'était extrêmement risqué et peu discret. Je n'étais pas armée donc cette solution me paraissait plus suicidaire qu'intelligente. J'aurais aussi pu passer au travers du mur s'il était fin mais j'étais trop faible. J'allais donc utiliser la solution numéro trois qui consistait à escalader le mur jusqu'au premier étage où je briserai discrètement une vitre pour pénétrer dans les toilettes, me faufilerai dans une bouche d'aération et débarquerai dans le bureau du Président s'il le fallait mais j'étais bien décidée à tout faire pour prévenir Kiros du danger qui planait sur lui.

Je retroussai les manches de mon chemisier et me mis en quête qu'une quelconque prise dans le mur. Bien que la ville d'Eshtar fût une grande mégapole futuriste en comparaison des autres de ce monde et de ceux que j'avais pu visiter, le bâtiment présidentiel était en pierre et trouver des aspérités ne fut pas d'une extrême difficulté. En revanche, il était constitué de douze étages et, évidemment, le bureau du président était tout en haut !

L'ascension fut ardue mais j'arrivai au onzième étage et je pus briser une vitre. Je me faufilai dans les toilettes en évitant les gardes, me hissai dans un conduit d'aération et rampai jusqu'à ce que j'entende des éclats de voix.

« … Jamais ! Vous dis-je. Je reconnus la voix de Kiros.

Oh que si mon cher. Tu vas servir d'appât que tu le veuilles ou non. Cette fois-ci, c'était Xigbar.

Puis, une série de coups de feu retentit.

Mais… C'est…

Oui. C'est comme ses pouvoirs. Ceux de l'expérience 9. Oh pardon. Vous, vous l'appelez Archadia c'est ça !

L'expérience… 9 ?

Je vous en dirais plus si vous me suivez sans résister Mr Seagill.

Archadia ne viendra jamais pour me sauver. Elle n'est pas si bête.

A vrai dire, tu devais servir à appâter son acolyte, une certaine Ambre mais comme Archadia s'est échappée, je pense faire d'une pierre deux coups avec toi tu comprends ?

Ambre ? Vous voulez dire Ambre Vrishchika ? Demanda Laguna.

C'est exact. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette garce a perdu ses pouvoirs du fait de la quantité de magie requise pour créer la machine qui retient Adel prisonnier.

Si ce ne sont pas ses pouvoirs que vous cherchez à vous approprier, quels sont vos objectifs ?

Ah… C'est une bonne question mais il est trop tôt pour que j'y réponde Mr le Président. Mr Seagill, je vais être dans l'obligation de vous faire part d'un ultimatum. Vexen !

Une porte s'ouvrit puis se reclaqua une seconde plus tard.

Vous venez et je ne ferai pas de mal à votre ami. Sinon, il va mourir et vous aussi.

Kiros… Ca a toujours été toi le cerveau…

Je te prie de me pardonner Laguna. Je viens avec vous. Mais promettez moi de ne pas faire de mal à Laguna ni à Ward.

Notre but n'est pas d'assassiner le Président mais de récupérer l'expérience 9 ainsi que Ambre.

En tous cas, je suis sûr qu'Archadia saura quoi faire. Elle n'est pas assez idiote pour tomber dans un piège aussi flagrant. Je la protégerai, dussé-je y laisser la vie. »

Non ! Tempêtai-je intérieurement. D'une manière ou d'une autre il savait que je l'entendais. Il ne voulait pas que j'intervienne. Pour me protéger. Alors que j'avançais vers le bureau, j'entendis Laguna s'effondrer sur son siège et souffler en gémissant. Etait-il blessé ? Après m'être assurée que les deux hommes soient partis, je débarquai dans le bureau présidentiel.

« Je suis désolée Laguna. Commençais-je.

Il a fait son choix. Tu sais, bien que cette histoire soit du passé, il tient encore énormément à toi.

Tu n'es pas surpris de me voir débarquer par le plafond on dirait…

Il y a des caméras dans le conduit d'aération et des détecteurs thermiques dans le faux plafond.

Whao, vachement pensé comme truc.

Je suis le président, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Mais il faut croire que ça n'a pas suffi à arrêter les deux cinglés.

Que-est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?

Je ne sais pas. Ils parlent d'expérience et de cœur mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus.

Alors que Laguna s'obstinait à ne rien laisser transparaitre, je remarquai tout de même qu'un filet de sang coulait de son flanc gauche.

Oh mon Dieu, Laguna, tu es blessé !

Ce n'est rien.

Laisse-moi voir ça. Je vais te soigner.

Tu te sers de la magie ? Tu le peux encore ?

Oui. Mes pouvoirs ont grandement étés altérés mais je ne les ai pas perdus en intégralité… Contrairement à Ambre. La magie-sainte est encore dans mes cordes.

La magie-sainte ?

La magie blanche. Là d'où je viens ça s'appelle encore comme ça.

Tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs ?

Pas exactement non mais je me souviens de certains détails qui me reviennent en rêve. Laisse-toi faire.

Merci.

Je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Je dois rejoindre Ambre, la prévenir, lui fournir de l'aide et ensuite, nous irons sauver Kiros. Je te promets que ton ministre sera bientôt de retour.

Dis-moi, Archadia. Es-tu au courant pour Raine ?

Oui. J'ai appris… Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée.

Ça ne fait rien. Elle… Elle aurait été contente que tu ailles bien. Je sais que Ambre, toi et Raine étaient de bonnes amies.

Laguna, Prends soin de toi.

Tu peux prendre l'Hydre si tu veux. Il peut voyager entre les mondes. Geyser l'a bidouillé.

Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

- Tu as contribué à sauver notre monde Archadia. Je te dois bien ça. »


	4. Chapter 4

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait une petite entorse à ce chef d'œuvre qu'est Kingdom Hearts en proposant la visite d'un monde n'appartenant ni à Disney ni à Sqaure Enix mais à Warner Bros, mais comme j'adore le dessin animé "quest for camelot" j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!^^. Bonne lecture à tous et don't forget the reviews!

Chapitre 4 : Le refuge

La question était de savoir ou pouvait bien se trouver Ambre. Elle devait se cacher pour échapper aux hommes de Xemnas. Elle savait aussi certainement que je devais la rechercher. Nous ne pouvions pas communiquer. Je ne voyais qu'un seul endroit. Un lieu que nous avions retapé, un refuge où nous nous sentions réellement chez nous, en sécurité. Personne ne vivait dans les environs, nous avions débarrassé l'endroit des sans-cœurs, sauvé un jeune homme et bâtit une bicoque qui était notre havre de paix. Maintenant j'en étais sûre. Ambre ne pouvait être que là. La forêt interdite.

Je filais dans la direction du monde que nous appelions Brittania. Je savais qu'avec mon immense Hydre, je ne serais pas discrète mais la forêt était extrêmement dangereuse, je devais me poser dans la clairière la plus proche du « Refuge » pour ne pas la traverser de part en part ni ameuter la moitié de Camelot.

Quand j'atterris, je remarquai immédiatement un énorme tas de lianes et de pierres enveloppant certainement quelque chose de solide et de très grand. Je pensai d'abord qu'il s'agissait du Red Rose, mon vaisseau, enfin, le vaisseau d'Ambre pour le moment puisque cet édifice indéniablement magique aurait pu être l'œuvre d'Ambre, maîtresse de la terre et des plantes si elle n'avait pas perdu l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs. Quand je m'enfonçai dans la forêt en direction de la modeste habitation de bois, je sentis des dizaines d'yeux braqués sur moi. Les yeux des loups qui avaient élu domicile dans cette partie de la forêt. J'avais sauvé Myrrdhin, il y a bien longtemps, un loup au pelage immaculé, d'un blanc du plus pur. A son tour il m'avait sauvée car je m'étais perdue dans la forêt et il m'avait ramenée à la lisière de celle-ci. Je reconnaîtrais ses yeux verts parmi mille. Peu à peu, les canidés sortirent de la forêt et m'encerclèrent. Mon cœur s'accéléra mais je ne décelai pas la moindre méfiance dans leurs yeux. Ils étaient là en amis, si bien que Myrrdhin s'inclina devant moi. Les autres l'imitèrent. J'étais touchée par tant de loyauté après tout ce temps passé sans les avoir vus.

« Myrrdhin ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Le loup poussa un jappement de bonheur en remua la queue.

Ambre est-elle là ? A nouveau un jappement.

Tu me conduis à elle ? »

Alors que les quelques canidés s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, Myrrdhin me poussa délicatement vers le « Refuge ».

Pendant notre marche, je repensai à la discussion qu'eurent les hommes en noir à mon propos. Expérience 9, l'être au cœur expérimental, une enveloppe sans cœur à nouveau, ne pas tarder à devenir un sans-cœur… Etais-je vraiment comme ces abominations que j'avais combattues ? Allais-je sombrer dans la folie meurtrière comme ces créatures ? Etais-je devenue… Différente ? Avais-je au moins été « dans la norme » ? La détresse était à deux doigts de me pousser à faire demi-tour. Mais je devais prévenir Ambre.

Arrivée devant la bicoque, j'hésitai à ouvrir la porte mais, lorsque j'entendis des bruits de voix, je me précipitai à l'intérieur en pensant qu'il s'agissait de la clique de Xemnas. Myrrdhin s'engouffra dans la modeste demeure en montant les crocs avec moi.

« Archadia ! S'exclama Ambre en me sautant au cou.

Ambre ! J'ai crus que tu étais sur le point de te faire emmener par les hommes en noir comme Kiros ! Mais… Oh mon Dieu, Garrett est-ce-que c'est bien toi ?

Le seul et unique. Répondit le jeune homme assis à la table en sirotant un thé qui sentait bon les fruits.

Et vous êtes ? Demandai-je à l'intention de la jeune femme qui elle aussi prenait le thé.

Enchantée, je suis Kayley, la femme de Garrett. Quand elle se leva pour me serrer la main, je notais qu'elle était enceinte d'au moins six mois si ce n'était plus et qu'elle portait une épée et les vêtements des chevaliers de Camelot.

Ta femme Garrett ? Ouah ! C'est vrai qu'il s'est passé tant de temps depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ! Ça fait combien de temps dans ce monde ?

Quatre ans. Et ce n'est pas tout Archadia, je suis chevalier de la table ronde. Kayley aussi.

Quand je pense que la dernière fois t'étais un ermite limite déprimé qui parlait aux faucons, en rêvant de devenir chevalier, c'est… Oh je suis contente ! Tu le méritais tellement !

Archadia, comment t'es-tu échappée ?

L'illusion ma chère, ça m'a presque tuée mais je m'en suis sortie. Malheureusement ils retiennent Kiros en otage pour nous obliger à nous rendre. Je suis là pour te fournir des armes mais il faut faire vite. Plus longtemps nous sommes ensembles, plus tu es en danger.

Si ces salauds viennent à Camelot, le roi ne leur dira rien, tu peux en être sûre. C'est la raison de la présence de Garrett et Dame Kayley ici.

Le Roi sait que nous sommes là ?

Ils ont aperçu un dragon de métal survoler la forêt. Ils ont eu peur et ont envoyé Garrett dans la forêt pour s'enquérir de la situation. Quand Kayley a décidé de l'accompagner et vu l'avancement de sa grossesse, Merlin a jugé préférable de venir ici avec eux.

C'est donc Merlin le responsable du camouflage de ton vaisseau.

Non. C'est moi, Archadia.

Tu veux dire que tu as retrouvé une partie de tes pouvoirs ?

Grâce à Merlin oui.

Il a dit, je cite, « quand le cœur est pur, tout est possible. Il est ainsi possible pour une femme et un aveugle de devenir chevaliers, une personne de retrouver ses pouvoirs perdus »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été absente une éternité. Entre toi et tes pouvoirs revenus, Garrett marié et bientôt père… Je n'en reviens pas !

Merlin a aussi dit que tu devais retrouver ton peuple pour sauver ton âme. Ajouta le jeune homme.

Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon monde originel ! Ambre, tu peux m'accompagner à l'Hydre ? Il faut que je te donne vite des armes et des vivres. Ensuite, j'irai à la recherche de Kiros tandis que tu te cacheras.

Je refuse Archadia ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu m'as fait subir ? Je t'ai crue morte ! Il est hors de question que nous soyons de nouveau séparées.

Tu n'es pas en sécurité avec moi.

Je me sens plus en sécurité avec toi que seule !

Tu ne comprends pas ? Le danger, il vient de moi.

Comment ça ?

Je ne peux rien dire.

Je suis ta meilleure amie Archadia. Jamais, quoi que tu puisses dire, mes sentiments ne changeront.

Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Fais-moi confiance. Je t'en prie.

Je suis désolée. C'est déjà trop dur à porter pour moi alors pour toi…

Si tu ne désires pas parler parce que nous sommes là, nous pouvons sortir tu sais. Proposa Garrett.

Non. Ce n'est pas à cause de vous. Plus je reste, plus vous êtes en danger.

Me battre ne me fais pas peur ! Déclara Kayley.

Vous portez un enfant Kayley ! Vous battre ne vous apportera rien de bon, croyez-moi !

Reste au moins ce soir. Pour dormir. Tu as l'air d'un zombie tellement tu es fatiguée.

D'accord. Mais juste pour dormir. Demain dès l'aube je partirai.

Entendu.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Décision

Je m'assurai que tout le monde dorme bien et que la nuit soit bien entamée pour m'emparer de la carte d'activation de mon vaisseau, le Red Rose, d'un de mes manteaux qui était pendu derrière la porte d'entrée et d'une épée que nous gardions dans un coffre. Je tenais trop à Ambre pour prendre le risque de la blesser, ou pire, devoir lui demander de me tuer si, effectivement, je devenais un sans-cœur.

A pas de loup, je me dirigeai vers la sortie, ouvris la porte en évitant de trop faire grincer les vieux gonds (la maison était l'ancienne de Merlin, du temps où il n'était pas Enchanteur de Camelot, donnant une vague idée de son âge…). Une fois dehors, j'avançais vers la clairière. Il faisait noir, on n'y voyait donc pas grand-chose, la forêt était beaucoup plus dangereuse la nuit et cette fois-ci, Myrrdhin n'était pas là pour me protéger. Rejoindre mon vaisseau me pris le double du temps que lors du trajet aller. Quand enfin j'atteignis l'orée, j'aperçu une ombre assise dos à un arbre. Bien évidemment, je reconnus immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. M'approchant de la silhouette, je soupirai :

« Garrett, que fais-tu là ?

Je savais que tu allais faire ça.

Laisse-moi partir. Pense à Ambre. Ainsi qu'à ta femme et ton enfant.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'opposer à toi par la force Archadia.

Alors que fais-tu ici.

Tu sais bien que moi je sais ce que tu voulais dire par « le danger vient de moi ».

Alors tu dois me comprendre. Je suis un sans-cœur Garrett. Comment crois-tu qu'Ambre le prendrait ?

Tu n'es pas un sans-cœur. Ton cœur… C'est comme s'il s'était endormi. S'il avait cessé de battre.

Un cœur, anatomiquement parlant, s'il cesse de battre, que ce passe-t-il à ton avis ? Tu meurs Garrett. Ici, c'est ma raison, ma conscience, qui est en train de s'asphyxier, de dépérir.

Tu veux abandonner Ambre parce que tu as peur ? Parce que tu préfères fuir ?

Je ne suis plus comme elle dorénavant. Je tiens trop à elle pour lui faire endurer ma mort.

Et alors ! Arrête de fuir ! Ne tiens pas le monde responsable de ton rejet. C'est toi et toi seule qui a décidé de t'exclure de sa vie.

Mais Garrett, je… Ne suis plus comme vous ! J'ai bien peur de ne jamais l'avoir été.

Alors tu décides de quitter ceux que tu connais parce que tu te sens différente ? Ne doute pas de la tolérance d'Ambre. Souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit il y a quatre ans ! Que ne pas voir est un fait, être aveugle n'est qu'un était d'esprit ! Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment mais Kayley m'a redonné espoir.

C'est différent Garrett.

Non, justement. Pense à ce qu'a dit Merlin.

Je n'ai pas le cœur pur.

Alors retrouve ton pays originel. Retrouve tes amis. Sauve ton âme. Mais, de grâce, n'abandonne pas Ambre.

Toi et ta femme devriez retourner à Camelot.

Nous le ferons… Quand Ambre sera en sécurité.

Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te rappeler que vous mettez quatre vies en danger en restant ensemble ?

Exact. Notre décision est prise.

Alors soyez prudents.

Toi aussi. »

Je mis une heure à dégager le Red Rose des lianes et des branchages qui le cachaient, assez de temps pour que Garrett prévienne Ambre de ma fuite et rappliquent tous pour m'arrêter mais il n'en fut rien. Quand je décollai, je priai pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

Je devais retrouver mon pays originel dans les plus brefs délais mais je n'avais que de très vagues souvenirs visuels de ce monde. Un château avec une tour en forme de lame scintillante s'élançant vers le ciel. Un château médiéval, plus récent que celui de Camelot, des chutes d'eau. Une forêt du genre de la forêt interdite, envahie de ronces et de plantes carnivores, un immense brasier, si réel quand j'y repensais que j'aurais pu en ressentir la chaleur et en respirer la toxique fumée. Un homme aux longs cheveux qui paraissaient argentés au clair de lune. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler de son visage. Seulement de ses cheveux et de ses habits portant une armoirie que je ne reconnaissais pas. Une pierre ressemblant à du cristal ou du quartz et une épée pointée vers le haut. Je le suivais en courant, certainement pour échapper au brasier dans la forêt.

Je devais absolument consulter les documents de la grande bibliothèque du Roi Mickey pour savoir où je pourrais trouver un tel décor. Un tel château ne devait pas courir les mondes et l'homme aux armoiries était de toute évidence un noble ou un chevalier. Mais comment accéder aux archives royales ? Je ne pouvais pas me présenter devant le Roi étant une renégate du fait de mes recherches dans la Ville de Traverse ni m'introduire dans le château Disney… Soudain me vint une idée. Si je ne pouvais pas consulter les livres de la bibliothèque, autant en consulter l'auteur. La plupart des ouvrages sur les mondes avaient été écrits par Ansem dit Ansem Le Sage, disparu de la cour du Roi. Mais l'autre partie était, principalement, l'œuvre de Merlin. Je ne pouvais retourner à Camelot pour lui demander de l'aide. En revanche, l'Enchanteur voyage souvent entre le monde de Brittania et la Ville de Traverse. Autrefois, il avait élu domicile dans un monde appelé le « jardin radieux » mais celui-ci était devenu un endroit débordant de ténèbres et truffé de sans-cœurs depuis d'étranges évènements dont je préférais en ignorer la nature. Il était maintenant nommé « Hollow Bastion ». La maison actuelle de l'enchanteur se trouvait cachée derrière un mur de pierre. Il était très risqué de retourner là où les hommes en noir nous avaient trouvées mais je n'avais pas le choix.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Hera

Je me mis en chemin vers la ville de traverse et atterris à l'extérieur des murs. Avec beaucoup de chance, les hommes composant la clique de Xemnas ne regardaient pas derrière eux.

Avec beaucoup de prudence, je me faufilai de ruelles en ruelles, jouant avec les ombres. Lorsque j'atteins une brèche dans le mur d'enceinte, je passais au travers à l'aide de mon pouvoir.

La maison de Merlin semblait habitée. Le connaissant, je me doutais qu'il avait prédit ma venue. Je sautai de rocs en rocs pour traverser la mare qui isolait son habitation qui ressemblait fort à celle qu'il eut jadis dans la forêt interdite. Arrivée devant la porte de bois clair, j'eus une hésitation. Peut-être le Sage ne voudrait pas ouvrir à un sans-cœur. Alors que j'inspirai avant de me lancer, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Entre Archadia. Ne reste pas dehors à greloter. Je m'attendais à ta visite mais j'avoue que je pensais te voir à Camelot. Pas ici.

Aller jusqu'à Camelot aurait mis le Roi et la cour en danger. Je ne voulais pas courir ce risque.

Je suppose que tu es venue à Camelot, du moins, dans la forêt.

C'est exact. Mais avant que je parte, on m'a dit de retrouver mon peuple originel. Je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs. J'aurais besoin de votre aide. Cependant, le temps presse. Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps.

Tu veux parler de ton cœur.

Oui. Apparemment il se serait arrêté.

Aurais-tu, par hasard, eu cette discussion avec Garrett ?

Oui.

Tu vois, Garrett fait partie de ces personne qui ont une grande sensibilité en ce qui concerne les cœurs. C'est pour cela qu'il prévoit les attaques de sans-cœur un peu avant les autres. Il sent que quelque chose change. Moi-même ne saurais expliquer ce changement.

Je me demandais si… si vous pourriez m'aider à m'aiguiller sur le monde d'où je viens. Votre savoir est si grand.

Eh bien… Je ne suis pas un spécialiste en matière de mondes tu le sais. Ansem, le Sage de la cour du Roi Mickey est l'auteur des archives concernant les mondes.

Mais Merlin ! Je ne peux me rendre au château Disney alors que je deviens un sans-cœur !

Certes. J'ai ici quelques copies de certains ouvrages écrits pas Ansem. On peut toujours essayer de regarder si rien ne t'évoque tes souvenirs.

Je vous remercie Merlin. Je vous remercie pour tout. L'aide que vous concédez à m'apporter et celle que vous avez prodiguée à Ambre pour lui permettre de retrouver une partie de ses pouvoirs.

Alors montons à l'étage.

J'y pensais, Merlin. Vous êtes, en revanche, un expert en magie, je ne me trompe pas ?

Non bien sûr, Archadia. Quelque chose te revient ?

J'utilisais une certaine sorte de magie curative puissante avant de perdre la plupart de mes pouvoirs. Une sorte de magie blanche appelée « magie sainte ». Cela vous dit-il quoi que ce soit ?

La magie sainte tu dis ?

Exact. Je me souviens avoir utilisé des sorts très évolués lorsque j'en étais encore capable. C'est à dire avant l'incident avec Adel sur Terra.

Je vois. Effectivement j'en ai entendu parler. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne me souviens pas d'où elle est originaire mais cela doit apparaitre dans un de mes livres. Ne bouge pas, je vais les chercher.

L'enchanteur était de retour une minute plus tard, les bras chargés de livres lourds aux couvertures cornées. Ils étaient intitulés « les magies d'aujourd'hui et d'hier », « potions et magies blanches », « Du bon usage des magies curatives », « sorts et soins ».

Si je me souviens bien, tu ne viens pas de Spira.

C'est ça. C'est le premier souvenir que j'ai mais je ne suis pas originaire de ce monde.

Ah ! Ca y est ! Je crois que j'ai là quelque chose d'intéressant. Regarde.

La magie sainte. _La magie sainte est une forme d'ancienne magie curative pouvant atteindre un niveau extrêmement élevé et mal employée elle peut se révéler très dangereuse. Originaire d'Héra, un monde médiéval bien lointain principalement gouverné par des monarques, cette forme rare de magie est enseignée aux gardes royaux. A ce jour, nous n'avons connaissance que de très peu de guerriers ayant pu maîtriser ces arcanes à haut niveau. Seules les femmes peuvent se servir de ce genre de magie. C'est pourquoi le corps armé des Amazones (gardes royaux d'élite exclusivement féminins, instaurées par Eléanor II Générale en Chef des Armées d'Alexandrie) a été créé dans le Royaume d'Alexandrie sous le règne de Cynric III, quatrième Roi de la dynastie des Di Alexandros, famille actuellement encore au pouvoir de par le règne de Grenat I._

_Avec les techniques de « Lame-Sainte » acquises grâce à la légendaire épée du Général des Armées, le SLR (Save The Queen), la magie sainte représente les attributs les plus convoités de la civilisation Héra. _

Vous pensez donc que je suis une ancienne Amazone ?

Cela expliquerait ton niveau en matière de magie sainte. Et celui que tu as, épée à la main.

Je viendrais donc d'Héra ? Je ne sais même pas où ce monde se trouve !

Regarde la mappemonde ici. C'est à la croisée des orbites de Terra et Hollow Bastion.

Est-ce que le nom de Lucius vous dit quelque chose ?

Je suis désolé Archadia mais si tu n'as que ce prénom, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider parce que je suis sûr qu'il existe des milliers de Lucius de par les mondes et sans nom de famille, je ne peux en isoler un.

J'ai peut-être des armoiries.

Des armoiries dis-tu ?

Hum… Il portait des armoiries sur son armure. Une sorte de cristal et une épée pointant le haut, le tout sur fond bleu en forme de tête de vouivre ou de dragon.

Ça ne me dit rien mais je peux consulter le registre.

Ce serait gentil. Je pense qu'il doit être un noble d'Alexandrie. Apparemment il m'a aidée à fuir. Je pense que c'est lui. Lucius.

Le mage remonta les escaliers avec les livres qui ne nous servaient à rien puis redescendit à nouveau les bras encombrées de livres et de parchemins. Je me félicitai d'utiliser un ordinateur pour trier mes données !

J'ai là… Le registre des chevaliers d'Héra. Il n'est pas à jour du fait du temps qu'il faut pour voyager jusqu'à ce monde et le fait que personne ne prête plus attention à nos chers paladins de nos jours. Seul le registre de Camelot est encore tenu régulièrement à ma connaissance.

Mais on peut toujours chercher ces armoiries. Peut-être qu'il a eu un parent utilisant les mêmes en tant que chevalier.

Parfaitement. Le dragon bleu signifie que cet homme appartient à la classe guerrière des chevaliers dragons et qu'il a prêté allégeance au souverain d'Alexandrie. Voilà. Nous arrivons aux bonnes pages. Tu as bien dit un cristal et une épée pointée vers le haut. Voilà. J'ai un certain Sir Liam Gabriel Katzenstein. Tu vois, le blason est bleu mais en forme de losange. Il n'était donc pas chevalier mais noble d'Alexandrie. Les armoiries sont la griffe de dragon, il descend donc des Di Alexandros mais par sa mère, et une épée pointée vers le haut. Sa famille du côté de son père descend donc de héros ayant gagné leurs lettres de noblesse par les faits d'arme. Il est mort il y a vingt-sept ans. Ton Lucius est peut être un fils ou un cousin ?

Qui sait ?

Quand Merlin entreprit de refermer le livre, j'aperçu d'autres armoiries qui ne m'étaient pas inconnues. Toujours sur fond bleu mais le fond en forme de blason chevaleresque les armoiries représentaient une épée stylisée pointée vers le bas sur un rosier en forme de balance.

Je connais ces armoiries !

Celles-là ?

Oui. Je ne sais pas sur qui je les ai déjà vues mais je les connais. C'est une certitude.

Ce blason est celui de Dame Beate Dante. N'étant pas issue d'une haute noblesse de naissance, elle fut la première à avoir ces armoiries. Elle a été anoblie au plus haut grade militaire avant de devenir… Générale des Armées d'Alexandrie. Le rosier représente sa lignée. La forme de balance le fait qu'elle soit en charge de rendre la justice à Alexandrie et l'épée est le SLR. Elle est encore en vie, du moins elle l'était. Il y a dix ans. Mais ce livre date de l'après Branet, la précédente reine. Grenat venait de devenir souveraine… Je n'ai pas moyen de savoir si elle tient encore son poste.

Si elle est encore en vie, alors je servais sous ses ordres.

C'est possible. Depuis combien de temps es-tu… Partie d'Alexandrie, si on admet que tu viens de là.

Et bien… Vu que le temps s'écoule différemment dans les mondes, le fait qu'Ambre et moi ne vieillissons que quand nous retournons dans notre monde originel, le temps que nous avons passé sur Héra dont le temps s'écoule vite… Je dirais que cela fait approximativement dix ans.

Le monde Héra étant bien loin… Et vu son orbite, j'exprimerai ton absence en deux ou trois ans. Mais tout est théorique.

Merlin… Merci. »

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte de la maison éclata en mille morceaux sous l'effet d'une bourrasque d'une rare violence. Les chandelles s'éteignirent et les centaines de feuilles reposant sur le bureau s'envolèrent. J'aperçu une large silhouette sombre de l'autre côté des douves. Cette ombre me faisait signe de la rejoindre. Bien que je ne puisse discerner ses traits avec précision, j'aurais juré qu'il me défiait du regard.

« N'y va pas ! Me dit l'enchanteur.

Je n'ai pas le choix. Vous, restez à l'intérieur et ne sortez sous aucun prétexte. Je vous conseille de retourner à Camelot par vos moyens magiques habituels ! » Criai-je pour tenter de me faire entendre malgré le sifflement du vent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Paladin

Ne me retournant pas, je fonçai dehors et rejoignis l'autre rive. L'homme fit apparaître non pas une ni deux lances mais six qui se mirent à tournoyer autour de lui formant presque un bouclier. Il baissa sa capuche noire pour me révéler son visage. Il possédait une sympathique frimousse très anguleuse, de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en dreds et des yeux indigo qui tranchaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses épaules étaient deux fois larges comme les miennes, ses biceps musclés provoquèrent un frisson dans mon dos. Si je devais combattre cet homme, alors j'allais certainement boire le potage ! Bien qu'il semblât que je fusse jadis une Amazone, j'avais perdu une grande partie de mes pouvoirs et j'en aurai bien eu besoin contre ce type.

« Pourquoi nous poursuivez-vous ? Criai-je.

Tu appartiens à Ansem, nous avons détrôné Ansem. Tu nous appartiens. Rétorqua-t-il de sa voix grave.

Alors allez-y, essayez de me tuer ! Lançai-je. L'énerver était une technique. Plus il serait aveuglé par sa colère, plus il risquerait de faire des erreurs. Enfin c'est ce que j'espérais. Je priai pour qu'il soit susceptible.

Tu vas voir petite garce !

Gagné ! Pensai-je.

Alors ! J'attends ! Continuai-je.

Si je te tue, Xemnas va me tuer à ta place. Paladin va se charger de te ramener à la maison.

Qui ?

Tu vas voir !

Un puits sombre et fumant se forma dans le sol sableux. Une chose métallique grande comme moi en sortit. Puis je me rendis compte que ce n'était qu'une partie de son corps. A final cette créature était dix fois grande comme moi. C'était un sans-cœur. Je reconnaissais le symbole sur son armure. Je compris pourquoi le type l'avait appelé « Paladin ». Il ressemblait à un chevalier sur sa monture mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus grand !

Je te laisse aux bons soins de Paladin. Il te ramènera à la maison !

Allez pourrir en enfer ! Rétorquai-je.

Hum ! Tu m'y précéderas, crois-moi ! »

Il disparut dans une volute de fumée noire. Je dégainai l'épée que j'avais prise dans le refuge et me préparai à esquiver. Le sans-cœur fonça sur moi tel un taureau. Je me déplaçai au dernier moment et tentai de contrattaquer mais ma lame n'entailla quasiment pas sa solide armure. Il ne visait pas mais il agitait sa hache polaire dans tous les sens, ne me laissant que peu d'ouvertures. En me téléportant de droite à gauche je parvenais à esquiver mais de là à porter un coup… Le combat dura un long moment. Je tentai tout. L'attirer vers les douves pour qu'il y coule, frapper par derrière, mais rien ne se solda par un succès. Son seul point faible au niveau de l'armure était à la tête, au niveau du casque. Une fine fente me permettrait d'y enfoncer une lame mais elle était quasi-inaccessible du fait de la taille du monstre et des mouvements, pour le moins erratiques, de sa lourde hache. Plus le combat durait, plus je me fatiguais et utiliser mes dons me vampirisait la majeure partie de mon énergie. Bientôt, ma vue se troubla, mes jambes flageolèrent et mes mains tremblèrent. J'atteignais mes limites. Alors que je me sentais faiblir, je fus brièvement aveuglée par un éclair argenté qui fondit sur la monstruosité. Quoi que ce fût, cette chose était en train de molester le sans-cœur, me laissant une occasion en or de me faufiler alors que le géant agitait son arme pour atteindre l'éclair.

Quand je jetai un œil vers la bicoque du Mage Merlin, je le vis à la fenêtre. Peu importe, c'était ma chance. Je courus de toute mes forces vers Paladin, attrapai une sangle de sa selle, me hissai sur la monture, grimpai sur son armure et réussis à planter profondément mon épée dans son crâne en l'insérant dans la fente de son heaume. La bête se débattit et je ne pus esquiver son coup de coude qui me projeta contre la muraille de la ville. M'écroulant sur le sol, je ne pus qu'apercevoir la bête se volatiliser, laissant échapper un fantôme de cœur, prouvant que je lui avais réglé son compte. Mon épée retomba sur le sol en un tintement puis, alors que je perdais connaissance sentant mon corps en miettes, j'entendis le cri d'un rapace. Finalement, tout se fondit dans les ténèbres.

Quand je repris connaissance, je gisais sur une matière moelleuse que j'identifiai comme étant un matelas posé à même le sol. Il me fallut cinq secondes pour me rappeler ce qui m'avait conduite ici mais la douleur qui irradiait dans chaque centimètre carré de mon corps me remit très vite les idées en place.

« Ambre ! Ne pus-je retenir.

Ne t'en fais donc pas Archadia. Ambre est toujours à Camelot. Elle est en relative sécurité pour le moment.

Pendant combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente ?

Seulement quelques heures. Mais tu devrais encore te reposer un peu. J'ai soigné la plupart de tes fractures et de tes contusions mais Paladin t'as mise en pièce. Heureusement que j'étais là, sinon, tu n'aurais pas survécu longtemps.

Je suppose que je dois vous remercier…

Je te connais bien Archadia, tu n'es pas du genre à dire les choses mais si tu les ressens alors je suis content. C'est que ton cœur est encore là…

Pardonnez-moi. C'est un peu les reliques de la culture Al Bhede qu'Ambre et moi avons partagé lorsque nous vivions sur Spira.

Vous aviez donc vécu avec les Al Bheds ? Intéressant…

Vous l'ignoriez ? C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois surpris.

C'est juste que maintenant je comprends mieux votre côté, disons… indépendant.

Vous voulez sûrement dire « pirate »… Parce que c'est ce que nous étions. Nous n'avions pas le choix et puis… Pour être franche, j'aimais bien ce côté de liberté, suivre des anciens textes pour trouver des trésors enfouis depuis des temps immémoriaux tout en restant bien cachés aux yeux de l'église de Yevon. Ambre appréciait le risque et bidouiller des trucs… Oh elle en a inventés des détecteurs à machins, des générateurs à trucs…

Je vois que ça a toujours été votre truc, l'indépendance. Vous avez travaillé pour vous et, de surcroit, dans l'illégalité lorsque que vous êtes arrivées ici.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois retrouver Ambre.

Archadia… Tu dois aller retrouver ton passé sur Héra. Ambre va bien, elle peut encore attendre. Elle doit aussi exécuter son destin, mais pour le moment, vos chemins diffèrent. Ne t'inquiètes pas, vous vous retrouverez bientôt.

C'est une promesse ?

On ne peut jamais être sûr de tout mais je suis convaincu que vous serez de nouveau réunies incessamment sous peu.

Vous avez de la chance que je vous fasse confiance Merlin, sinon, je penserais que vous êtes un foutu manipulateur.

Oh mais c'est ce que tu penses.

Arrêtez de me lire !

Repose-toi Archadia.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps ! Si je me transformais en sans-cœur avant d'avoir accomplis ce que je dois accomplir ?

Je ne saurais te retenir jeune fille mais sache que tes blessures ne sont pas toutes guéries et que tes mouvements ainsi que tes réflexes s'en ressentiront si tu es amenée à te battre.

Je vais y aller. Je m'inquiète trop pour Ambre.

Alors prends ceci. Il me tendit une sorte d'amulette argentée avec un triskel gravé dessus.

Que-est-ce que c'est ?

Une invocation. Si tu fais la demande d'avoir Ayden près de toi, il viendra à ton secours… S'il n'est pas en train d'aider Garrett et Kayley, bien entendu.

Alors cet éclair argenté qui a attaqué le monstre, c'était Ayden ?

Exact. Maintenant va. Un long chemin t'attend. »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Qui je suis

Avec le Red Rose, je me mis en route pour Héra, monde que je ne connaissais pas et qui pourtant était le mien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressasser les paroles des hommes de Xemnas concernant ma condition. Ce cœur expérimental qui n'aurait jamais dû tenir vingt ans, celui-ci qui finalement s'affaiblissait, le cœur pur d'Ambre qui aurait dû fuir le mien… J'espérais sincèrement que je trouverais des réponses à Alexandrie, royaume dans lequel je vécus jadis, d'après Merlin. Plus vite je saurais d'où je viens, plus vite je retrouverais mes facultés, plus vite je pourrais retrouver Ambre et sauver Kiros. Peut-être même que je retrouverais Lucius et que je comprendrais enfin ce qu'il fut pour moi. L'un des hommes en noir avait affirmé qu'il était mort, mais pouvais-je les croire ?

Ce fut avec un nombre inimaginable de questions que j'arrivai en périphérie d'Alexandrie-ville et de son superbe château médiéval. Je ne voulais pas dénigrer les immenses pouvoirs de Merlin l'Enchanteur mais Camelot faisait banal à côté de ce bastion aux fières allures. Lorsque je survolai la forêt qui encerclait la ville, j'aperçu, non loin de l'orée, une clairière dans laquelle je pourrais me poser.

Je ne fus pas surprise de constater que la végétation du bois ressemblait à celle de la forêt interdite du monde de Merlin. D'ailleurs il y régnait la même atmosphère pesante et dangereuse. Je me débattis avec les monstres locaux qui n'étaient pas des sans-cœurs mais des créatures autochtones jusqu'à la sortie des bois. Je rangeai mon arme dans son fourreau sous mon manteau lorsque je rentrai dans l'enceinte de la ville et rabattis ma capuche sur ma tête. Si je m'étais retrouvée sur Spira parce que j'avais fui après avoir commis un crime comme le laissait supposer la clique de Xemnas, je ne serais pas la bienvenue. J'avais besoin de réponses.

La ville était agréable et animée. Les tavernes et les cafés théâtres grouillaient de monde, les auberges semblaient accueillantes et les enfants jouaient dans les rues avec insouciances. Alors que je passais, un jeune garçon d'environ sept ou huit ans bouscula une petite fille qui devait être sa jeune sœur. Une femme l'attrapa par le bras, le releva et le disputa.

« Si tu continues d'embêter ta sœur, je le dirai à Dame Beate et elle viendra pour toi ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

Non, oh non ! C'est promis, je ne le ferai plus ! C'est promis !

Moi quand je serais grande, je serai comme Dame Beate, je viendrai personnellement disputer les garçons méchants comme toi grand frère ! Rajouta la gamine.

Tseuh, il faudrait déjà que tu deviennes Amazone et les pleurnicheuses n'ont aucune chance. Tu as de la chance que Dame Archadia ne soit plus de ce monde, elle t'en aurait fait baver Sioned ! »

« Dame Archadia ? » Pensai-je. Cet enfant parlait-il d'une autre Archadia ou avais-je été une Dame ?

Quand j'arrivai sur la place principale, je remarquai la statue qui trônait au centre de la fontaine. Une jeune femme pointant le château du doigt et tenant une épée tout en criant, accompagnée d'un homme en armure qui regardait dans l'autre direction. En lettres peintes en or on pouvait lire : « Au Général Beate Dante, au Capitaine Edward Adelbert Steiner et à tous ceux qui combattirent pour la liberté d'Alexandrie lors de la dernière grande guerre ». Cette femme était donc Beate Dante…

« C'est une belle statue n'est-ce pas ? Dit une petite voix derrière moi. Elle appartenait à une vieille dame habillée simplement mais avec goût.

Excusez-moi ?

Je disais, c'est une belle statue. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

Effectivement je suis… Euh… Une aventurière.

Enchantée Mademoiselle, je suis Eilen, la doyenne du Royaume d'Alexandrie. Quand je vous ai vue tout à l'heure, il m'a semblé vous reconnaitre mais apparemment je me suis trompée…

Je pense oui. Je ne connais personne à Alexandrie. Mais c'est une belle ville, j'aurais aimé mieux la connaitre.

Oh si vous voulez, je peux vous faire visiter ! je n'ai que ça à faire de mes journées. Je suis trop vieille pour travailler aux champs à Dali comme autrefois et j'ai une trop mauvaise vue pour lire. Et puis… Je ne sais pas lire !

Dîtes-moi, vous connaissez Dame Beate ?

Oh là oui ! C'est elle ! Sur la statue. Une grande Dame ça pour sûr ! Sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenus. Elle et son mari ont toujours protégé Alexandrie au péril de leur vie !

Son mari ?

C'est le Monsieur de la statue, le Capitaine Steiner.

Ah. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur les Amazones ?

Bien sûr ! Mais venez donc chez moi, nous en discuterons autour d'un bon thé aux myrtilles.

Mais c'est que… Je ne voudrais pas déranger…

Ce n'est rien, au contraire, je suis seule et vieille, j'ai besoin de compagnie quand mes enfants sont à Dali.

Alors c'est d'accord. »

La doyenne m'emmena dans la partie ouest d'Alexandrie, apparemment réputée pour ses restaurants pittoresques et peu chers. Elle prit une petite rue où nous ne serions pas passées l'une à côté de l'autre si nous l'avions voulu. La ruelle déboucha sur un petit square tranquille plongé dans l'ombre du fait de beaux arbres qui protégeaient les bancs du soleil. Nous pénétrâmes dans la demeure. C'était une petite maison modeste mais très coquette avec des rideaux roses un peu vieillots mais collant au style d'Eilen. On eût dit une maison de poupée avec ses meubles gravés et son service à thé complètement en décalage avec l'aspect médiéval de la ville. Quand l'aïeule prit place à la table, un énorme chat gris vint se poser sur ses frêles genoux.

« Allons Mr Moustache, dis bonjour à notre invitée !

Arch… Euh… Ambre.

Dis bonjour à Ambre. Je vous en prie, prenez une chaise et installez-vous. Vous pouvez enlever votre manteau ou au moins baisser votre capuche, sinon vous allez avoir chaud !

Euh… Non… Merci…

Je…

Ce n'est rien. Vous alliez me parler des Amazones.

Vous ne comptez pas devenir Amazone quand même ?

Non, mais j'ai une amie qui en fait partie.

Ah oui ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Je la connais sûrement, je connais presque tous les gens du château !

Euh… Ar… Aria.

Non… Je ne la connais pas…

Elle est nouvelle.

Ah.

Les Amazones ?

Ah oui. Les Amazones sont, comme vous le savez sûrement, les chevaliers femme d'élite du Royaume d'Alexandrie. Ce sont les forces armées sous la responsabilité de Dame Beate. Elles sont les homologues des Brutos du Capitaine Steiner. Depuis que le continent a été pacifié, il y a des garnisons d'Amazones dans les deux capitales alliées. Bloumecia et Lindblum.

Donc vous dîtes qu'elles sont dirigées par Dame Beate ?

C'est ça. Quand Dame Beate est tombée enceinte il y a huit ans de cela, elle a nommé une Lieutenante qui devait assurer l'intérim, le temps qu'elle puisse reprendre ses fonctions. Une jeune fille qui, alors qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans fit preuve d'un héroïsme rare pendant la guerre. Elle était déjà la plus jeune Amazone qu'Alexandrie ait connue après Dame Beate elle-même, mais en plus, la Générale la nomma Lieutenante quand elle fut âgée de seize ans.

Comment s'appelait-elle ?

Archadia. Dame Archadia de Malphas. Mais tout le monde l'appelait Archadia Libra. En effet, elle sauva Dali pendant la guerre. Alors que le Comte de Malphas qui l'a adoptée à neuf ans et envoyée à l'école militaire à dix baignait dans le sang et la tyrannie, elle est vite devenue l'héritière de Dame Beate. Cette jeune fille est devenue chef de la garde envoyée à Dali pendant la guerre et a sauvé ma vie et le village de l'attaque d'une invocation.

Qu'est-elle devenue aujourd'hui ?

Oh, c'est une sombre histoire. Un homme qui se voulait sous les ordres du Comte de Malphas est venu au château et a mortellement blessé Archadia. En fait, il y avait un traître au château. Un homme nommé Lucius. Un druide chevalier. Rien n'a jamais été prouvé mais l'histoire veut qu'il soit à l'origine de la mort d'Archadia.

Lucius ? Vous voulez parler de Lucius de la maison… Katzenstein ?

Oui… Mais comment le savez-vous ?

Qu'est-il devenu ?

Il est mort. Encore une fois c'est l'histoire officielle mais pour avoir provoqué la mort d'une jeune fille pure comme Archadia, il aurait été maudit puis serait devenu fou. Enfin, il serait mort dans la forêt maudite.

Effectivement, c'est une bien sombre histoire que celle de ces deux-là…

Dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez savoir d'autre ? L'histoire du Roi Djidane et de la Reine Grenat ? Les récits de Cid Fabre II de la grande guerre ? La mort de la Reine Branet ?

Pardonnez-moi mais… Si vous vous trouviez en face d'Archadia aujourd'hui, la reconnaîtriez-vous ?

Dame Archadia. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

Je répondis par le silence mais me contentai d'abattre la capuche de velours sur mes épaules.

Pour cela.

Oh ! Par les anciens ! Des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus-gris… Dame Archadia ?

Eilen, je m'appelle Archadia, tout porte à croire que je suis CETTE Archadia mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie ici. Enfin, je me suis souvenue du donjon du château et des armoiries de Lucius Katzenstein. Le nom dont je me souviens n'est pas Archadia de Malphas ni Archadia Libra, mais Archadia Tula.

« Tula » est le nom Kabbalistique de la Balance, dite aussi « Libra ».

Vous pensez donc que je suis bien cette Archadia ?

Votre visage et même cette fine cicatrice sur votre tempe gauche… Cela ne fait aucun doute pour moi mais… Comment est-ce possible ?

Je l'ignore mais on m'a dit que c'était au sacrifice de la vie de Lucius que j'étais en vie et dotée de tels pouvoirs.

Alors l'Histoire se tromperait ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens de rien et on ne peut pas dire que je puisse faire confiance à ceux de qui je tiens cette info.

Il faut prévenir la Reine !

Attendez ! Eilen, attendez, je vous en prie.

Mais à quoi bon ! Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre d'Alexandrins qui ont pleuré votre mort, le nombre de Dalians qui vous ont quasiment élevée au rang de déesse !

Eilen, il faut que je parle à Dame Beate cependant, il me reste des choses très importantes à faire dans un autre monde. Je ne saurais rester ici et reprendre ma place alors que meurent des gens que j'aime ailleurs à cause de moi. Je suis poursuivie par des hommes dangereux qui veulent ma mort. Plus je resterai, plus vous serez en danger.

Je peux vous avoir une audience des aujourd'hui avec Dame Beate mais promettez-moi qu'un jour vous reviendrez… Que le peuple de Dali puisse vous revoir.

Si vous faites cela pour moi, Eilen, je vous promets que je reviendrai.

Mais ne tardez pas trop, car moi, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps… »

« Moi non plus » pensai-je.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Beate

La vieille dame me conduit aux portes du château. Arrivées devant le poste de sentinelles, Eilen raconta que j'étais une de ses petites nièces, que j'habitais Dali, que des Meidens attaquaient les marchands et les convois qui voulaient se rendre en ville, que je connaissais l'emplacement de leurs terriers et que je désirais une entrevue avec Dame Beate. La sentinelle, une aspirante Amazone, nous laissa entrer. Alors qu'Eilen prenait place sur un banc dans le hall, une Amazone gradée vint à sa rencontre.

« Eilen !

Eluned ! Comment allez-vous ? Remise de votre blessure à la jambe ?

Parfaitement, grâce à la Reine et à Dame Beate. Qui est avec vous ?

Euh… Une de mes nièces. Ambre.

Enchantée Ambre. Eilen, il faudra faire vite, Dame Beate part pour Dali avec deux garnisons dans la soirée.

Est-il vraiment nécessaire qu'elle y aille en personne ?

Je le crains. Une bête inconnue sévit entre la caverne de glace et la porte sud de Dali. Il y a eu trois blessés graves parmi les Brutos du Capitaine Steiner hier. Pourtant ils étaient partis à vingt.

Je vois.

Ah, voilà Dame Beate, je vous laisse. »

Rien qu'au son des pas de la dame sur le tapis, mes paumes devinrent moites, mes jambes tremblèrent et mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Dix ans s'étaient écoulés pour moi. Deux ans et demi ici. Pourtant, je n'avais pas vieilli. Mais Beate oui.

Elle portait une sorte de tunique en velours écarlate au-dessus d'un pantalon en coton noir et de bottes montantes en cuir qui s'arrêtaient sous le genou. Une ceinture de cuir épaisse à boucle d'or tenait la tunique cintrée contre sa taille fine, faisant ressortir la courbe de ses hanches féminines. Sur son côté gauche tenait le légendaire SLR dans son fourreau. Elle portait des mitaines de cuir noir montantes, arborant une bague en forme de rose rouge, symbole de sa Maison. Je n'osai regarder son visage de peur qu'elle ne voie le mien et me reconnaisse. J'avais peur, non, j'étais terrifiée par sa réaction. Un pendentif en or représentant un SLR pendait à son cou. D'une main elle tenait des gantelets et des protège-tibias en orichalque et adamantine, sous l'autre était logé, contre sa hanche, un armet particulier en ces mêmes métaux. Armet particulier dans le sens où une partie du visage normalement découverte était couverte de métal, la place de son œil droit. Aucun doute possible, Dame Beate Dante, la femme représentée en statue sur la place principale d'Alexandrie se tenait devant moi.

« Eilen. Je suis ravie de vous voir en si bonne forme ! Dit-elle de sa voix d'alto.

Dame Beate, j'ai su que vous étiez pressée mais ce que je dois vous dire est d'une urgence capitale. Pourrions-nous nous voir dans votre bureau.

Bien sûr Eilen. Mais faisons vite.

Je comprends. Je vous remercie de prêter autant d'attention au peuple de Dali.

Le peuple de Dali est le peuple d'Alexandrie. Il est de mon devoir de le protéger. Sur mon honneur, Eilen, je vous promets d'éradiquer cette chose qui menace votre village.

Dame Beate…

Allons dans mon bureau. »

Nous suivîmes la guerrière dans son immense bureau au rez-de-chaussée. Il était décoré avec goût et la très haute fenêtre surplombant la cour baignait la pièce dans la lumière.

« Alors comme ça vous vouliez me communiquer les emplacements des terriers de Meidens ?

Veuillez pardonner la vieille dame que je suis ma Dame, mais j'ai menti. Je devais vous voir aujourd'hui.

Dans ce cas … De quoi devez-vous me faire part si urgemment ? Demanda Beate avec une pointe de colère.

Voilà. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire. Elle tira ma capuche en arrière, révélant mon visage à la militaire.

Beate eu l'air choqué un instant puis elle quitta sa chaise et s'approcha de nous. Je n'avais pas encore croisé son regard mais je savais que ça allait bientôt arriver. Elle posa son index sous mon menton et me releva le visage. Je me laissai faire. Tout d'abord je vis ses cheveux, châtains, beaucoup plus longs que dans un vague souvenir qui me revint. Elle les avait, pour la majorité, relevés en chignon lâche qu'elle avait coincés dans une pince d'argent. Puis son menton, sa bouche, rose et très féminine. J'avais vu le militaire, le général, mais pas la femme qu'était mon ex-supérieure. Puis son regard croisa le mien. Un bandeau de velours assortis à sa tunique occultait son œil droit et le haut de sa joue. En estimant son âge, je lui donnais environ entre trente et quarante ans. De son œil gauche, elle sembla me lire, comme pour savoir si à l'intérieur de moi, j'étais bien la personne qu'elle voyait.

« Archadia… C'est bien toi ?

Oui. Répondis-je en un murmure tant ma gorge était serrée.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! C'est bien toi ! Archadia. Sa voix était posée mais je vis presque les larmes de soulagement atteindre le bord de son œil.

Je vais vous laisser Dame Beate, Archadia…

Eilen, je vous remercie de tout cœur.

Ce fut un honneur de vous la rendre ma Dame. Et Eilen s'en fut.

Archadia, comment est-ce possible ? Je t'ai vue mourir, je t'ai tenue glacée dans mes bras, j'ai senti ton souffle s'arrêter.

Avant que je ne puisse m'exprimer, elle me prit dans ses bras.

Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée… Répétai-je.

Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est entièrement celle de Lucius Katzenstein.

Lucius ?

Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Seulement quelques images, quelques impressions. Mais Lucius m'aidait à fuir…

Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce. C'est comme si, rien ne s'était passé.

Mais tant de choses sont arrivées Dame Beate.

Il faut que je prévienne Sa Majesté. Elle sera bien heureuse de te voir en vie. J'ose à peine y croire. Attends-moi là. »

Elle fit volte-face, sortit de la pièce et courus vers la salle du trône présumai-je. Je me retrouvais seule dans le bureau de celle qui fut ma supérieure douze ans durant, depuis que j'étais rentrée à l'école militaire, jusqu'à ce que je me face « tuer » par l'homme à la solde du Comte de Malphas.

Quelques souvenirs me revinrent. Moi, petite fille, admirant cette enfant au balcon royal, la princesse Grenat Di Alexandros, accompagnée du Roi, de la Reine Branet, du Capitaine Steiner (qui avait moins d'embonpoint que sur la statue) et de la Générale Beate (qui avait encore ses deux yeux). Mon songe fut interrompu lorsqu'un puits de ténèbres s'ouvrit devant moi, à l'intérieur même du bureau de Beate.


	10. Chapter 10

_Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je souhaiterais dire un grand merci à mes quelques fidèles revieweurs! Malheureusement il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine car je n'aurais pas internet! bin oui ordi en panne (là je squatte celui de mes parents!)! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on se retrouve dans deux semaines! Et si j'ai beaucoup de reviews d'ici là je publierai deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner! Bonne fin de WE et bonne semaine à tous!_

Chapitre 10 : Semper Fidelis

L'homme qui en sortit était Xigbar, je le reconnaissais à sa carrure. L'homme qui avait enlevé Kiros. Il m'avait retrouvée. Même à l'autre bout de l'univers qui séparait les mondes, il me retrouvait.

« Alors… Archadia ! Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement en baissant sa capuche, révélant cet œil de loup jaune et cette cicatrice balafrant sa joue.

Vous ne nous laisserez jamais tranquilles !

Tout cela pourrait s'arrêter si tu acceptais de te rendre…

Vous… Vous arrêteriez tout ?

Et bien… Je libérerais votre ami Terrian, mais je serais obligé de vous donner, vous et Ambre ainsi que sept autres personnes à Xemnas.

sept autres personnes ?

Oups… J'en ai trop dit ! Honte sur moi ! Ricana-t-il.

Si vous refusez de libérer toutes les autres personnes que vous avez capturées, jamais je ne vous suivrai. Je préfèrerai tous vous éliminer. Et je vais commencer par vous Xigbar.

Magnifique ! Alors dansons !

Il sortit de nulle part deux sortes de fusils laser ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'étais qu'armée d'une simple épée toute émoussée et je n'étais pas encore remise de mon combat contre Paladin. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais arrêter ces hommes.

Allons… Archadia… Je sais que vous êtes affaiblie.

Beate va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre accompagnée du Capitaine Steiner, du Roi et de la Reine ! Vous ne vous en sortirez jamais !

Tu seras hors d'état avant que cela n'arrive.

C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Le combat commença. Xigbar était très rapide dans ses mouvements et les salves de projectiles lasers que décochaient ses arbalètes étaient très difficilement évitables. Je devais faire appel à toutes mes forces pour contrôler l'espace au bon moment pour me déplacer tout en incurvant leur trajectoire. A chaque fois que je me retrouvais près de l'homme, apte à le frapper, il se téléporta pour réapparaitre à l'autre angle de la pièce. Les feuilles volèrent, les plumes se répandirent sur le sol, au bout de deux minutes, la salle était devenue un tel capharnaüm que j'en eus presque honte. Plus la lutte durait, plus mes forces s'amenuisaient. Alors que je faisais face à la porte, je perdis Xigbar de vue. J'eus le temps de sentir quelque chose de froid et acéré traverser mon abdomen avant de m'effondrer dans mon propre sang ? Xigbar était beaucoup plus fort que moi. J'avais perdu.

Alors que je sentis les mains de l'homme se refermer sur mes vêtements pour m'obliger à me relever, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Débarquèrent dans la pièce, Beate, cette fois ci armée et portant ses habits de combat, Steiner, tout en armure, et deux nobles que j'identifiai comme étant la Reine Grenat et le Consort Djidane.

« Archadia ! Cria Beate alors que ma vision se brouillait de plus en plus.

Beate Dante… Cela faisait bien longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa Xigbar.

Vous… Votre Majesté, je vous en prie, soignez Archadia, de grâce !

Oui. Comptez sur moi.

Steiner s'approcha de moi, me porta près de la Reine et la jeune femme commença à me soigner tandis que Beate s'avançait vers l'intrus.

Voici un visage qui m'apparait toujours aussi magnifique, en dépit de cette blessure qui vous a coûté un œil depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vue, Dame Beate. Serait-ce ce que l'on appelle… Un coup du destin ? L'ironie du sort ? Qui vous a infligé cela ? Que je lui envoie des fleurs.

Braig… Cela fait bien une vingtaine d'années non ? Toujours aussi marqué par notre dernière rencontre, je vois que vous n'êtes pas non plus en reste pour ce qui est des cicatrices je ne suis pas la seule à vous trouver insupportable à ce que je vois...

L'homme eut l'air surpris que la militaire l'appelle par ce nom. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Vous étiez bien plus forte que moi à l'époque, je dois l'admettre. Mais c'est du passé… Je vais vous demander de vous écarter ma Dame, que je puisse récupérer ce qui appartient à Xemnas. De plus Braig n'était qu'un faible, Xigbar, lui, va avoir votre peau.

Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant d'emmener Archadia ! Se défendit-elle en pointant le SLR vers Xigbar.

Ce serait dommage, imaginez que je gagne et que je décide de rééquilibrer ce beau visage en y gravant une autre blessure, cette fois-ci sur l'œil gauche… Il serait… Regrettable que vous ne puissiez plus voir votre fille ni commander votre armée…

Pour cela, il faudrait que vous gagniez mais vous m'avez l'air un peu trop sûr de vous Braig, Xigbar, peu m'importe qui vous êtes. Attention à l'excès de confiance !

Taisez-vous ! Je suis le plus fort ! Je vais vous trucider !

Et vous croyez à vos âneries en plus ? Je me demandais quel était votre pire défaut, l'arrogance ou la vanité, mais maintenant j'ai trouvé, c'est votre idiotie !

Combattez et mourrez Beate !

Je vous préviens, je n'ai jamais perdu en combat singulier depuis que je suis à ce poste. Vous allez repartir d'où vous venez dans une boîte d'allumettes ! »

Le combat s'engagea rapidement. Xigbar bougeait vite, très vite, et avec une adresse certaine. Mais Beate n'était pas Générale des Armées d'Alexandrie pour rien. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas usurpé son titre. Elle fondait vers l'homme sans peur et avec l'intention de le pourfendre avec une dextérité qui paraissait inhumaine. Elle parait chacun de ses projectiles avec aisance. Bien que n'ayant qu'un œil, elle semblait pouvoir suivre sans difficultés chacun des mouvements de l'homme en noir. Ses contrattaques étaient d'une précision incroyable et auraient été mortelles si Xigbar ne se téléportait pas à l'autre bout de la pièce au dernier moment. Les forces qui se combattaient à cet instant étaient largement supérieures à la mienne. S'il avait été dans l'intention du franc-tireur de me tuer, il n'aurait pas mis trente secondes pour y parvenir. L'intrus s'acharnait à viser Beate au visage.

Alors que je prenais confiance sur le dessus qu'avait Beate sur Xigbar, il réussit à projeter la guerrière contre une bibliothèque en brisant la pièce de métal qui couvrait son œil et sa joue droite. Je ne savais pas qui avait bien pu lui infliger une telle blessure mais cette personne, ou cette chose, avait vraiment voulu la marquer à vie. Vues les cicatrices qui courraient sur sa paupière et sa joue, le coup avait dû être terriblement douloureux et semblait avoir était porté par les griffes d'une bête sauvage. Elle se retrouva à terre et le SLR était hors de portée. Elle semblait assommée. L'homme en noir s'approcha d'elle et se pencha sur son corps inanimé.

« Je vous avais prévenue Beate. Je suis plus fort que vous dorénavant.

Mais soudain l'homme se raidit et porta une main à son abdomen. Il était blessé. Il n'eut que le temps de s'écarter pour former un portail de ténèbres et y entrer.

Nous nous reverrons ma chère. Dit-il alors que le puits se refermait sur lui. »

Alors, je compris ce qui avait blessé Xigbar. Une sorte de lame était sortie de la botte de la guerrière. Elle tapa du talon sur le sol et celle-ci se rétracta. Steiner se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

« Beate est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le Roi.

Oui… Enfin, je crois. »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Lucius Katzenstein

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la guerrière pour reprendre clairement tous ses esprits. La Reine insista pour soigner ses blessures dont la coupure qu'elle avait au front. Beate s'opposa à cela, s'arrangeant pour toujours garder ses mèches sur le côté droit de son visage.

« Qui était cet homme Beate ? Vous vous connaissiez. Demanda le Consort.

Il s'appelle Xigbar. En fait, cela fait un moment que nos routes se croisent. La première fois, vous n'étiez que des enfants et je venais de prendre la succession d'Aléra au poste de Générale. C'était il y a une dixaine d'années. Il avait dit s'appeler Braig à l'époque et qu'il venait de la part du comte de Malphas pour reprendre Archadia.

Et alors ? Demanda la Reine.

Il a dit qu'Archadia était trop dangereuse et qu'il fallait à tout prix l'éliminer. Je m'y suis opposée sur ordre de Feu votre Père, Majesté.

Et vous vous êtes battus.

Oui. Nous avons suivi le code. Celui qui vaincrait l'autre déciderait de l'avenir d'Archadia. C'est moi qui ai gagné.C'est pour cela que depuis toujours, Archadia a été celle que je formais pour devenir une grande escrimeuse. De façon à ce qu'elle puisse se défendre contre son père.

Mais Malphas est mort maintenant alors pourquoi cet homme est-il ici ?

Je l'ignore.

Moi je le sais, Votre Majesté. Expliquai-je.

Alors explique-nous. Me demanda Djidane.

Il travaille avec au moins quatre autres personnes pour un homme du nom de Xemnas. Il semblerait que leur but soit de contrôler les sans-cœurs et les connexions entre les mondes. Ils font des expériences sur les cœurs des humains. C'est pour cela qu'ils s'intéressent à moi qui apparemment a un cœur expérimental ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ils recherchent des gens avec des cœurs purs aussi.

Cela veut-il dire que ce Xigbar travailla jadis pour le Comte de Malphas ? Que cet homme collaborait avec eux ? Demanda Beate.

Peut-être… Mais pas tous les hommes de Xemnas alors, car Xigbar travaillait seul quand il est revenu lorsque j'avais dix ans.

Que veux-tu dire ?

Le temps s'écoule différemment dans les exemple, ici, sur Héra, cela fait deux ans que j'ai disparu, mais en fait il s'est écoulé presque dix ans de ma vie. J'ai entendu Xemnas dire que cela faisait vingt ans qu'ils m'avaient perdue de vue or, le temps s'écoule beaucoup plus lentement dans ce monde, si on tient compte de la vitesse de cet écoulement, ils n'ont pas pu me revoir lorsque j'étais à l'école militaire. Seul Xigbar l'a fait. Il le cache à ses complices pour une raison que j'ignore.

Tu as vécu pendant dix ans depuis que tu as quitté Héra ? S'exclama Djidane. Mais pourquoi es-tu exactement la même que quand tu es partie ?

Parce que je ne vieillis pas quand je ne suis pas dans mon monde. Merlin l'Enchanteur appelle ça le « non-temps ». Ça ne fonctionne pas chez tout le monde mais ça marche dans mon cas, et celui d'Ambre.

Qui est Ambre ?

Ma meilleure amie, elle a ce qu'on appelle un cœur pur, composé de lumière uniquement. C'est pour cela que les hommes de Xemnas la poursuivent.

Alors, elle vient d'un monde différent ?

Certainement… Mais elle aussi n'a pas de souvenirs de son monde originel. Pardonnez-moi Votre Majesté mais que pouvez-vous me dire au sujet de Lucius Katzenstein ?

Ah, lui. Se contenta de dire le Roi.

Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Me questionna Grenat.

Non Majesté. Seulement d'une course effrénée pour échapper au brasier dans la forêt maudite. Un homme aux cheveux argentés me tirait par la main. J'ai reconnu ses armoiries, les armoiries des Katzenstein.

Eh bien, il est arrivé à la cour il y a environ dix ans. Juste après la guerre. Il était druide, c'est une classe de sorciers très rares qui, comme les mages rouges, sont aussi aptes au combat physique qu'au combat magique. Tout comme les invokeurs de Madahine Salee, ils formaient un peuple qui vivait en autarcie, avant la catastrophe qui toucha le village aux invocations. Kuja avait détruit Madahine Salee sur le continent extérieur et avec lui la quasi-totalité des invokeurs, ça, nous le savions, mais après la guerre, nous avons appris qu'il existait autrefois un village des druides sur les terres du nord, non loin de la ville de Gaza-Est. Lui aussi avait été anéanti il y a bien longtemps de cela. Si nous remontons dans le passé, bien avant l'anéantissement du village des druides, une grande famille noble d'Alexandrie, les Katzenstein s'étaient installés sur les terres du nord, pour diriger quelques terres, vestiges Alexandrin des colonies d'autrefois. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, un Katzenstein a certainement dû épouser une druidesse du village qui se trouvait sur ces terres. Quand le village a été rayé de la carte, deux druides en ont réchappé, Lucius et sa mère, Gwenog. Pendant très longtemps, ils ont erré à travers les terres d'Héra pour retrouver une autre colonie druide, mais sans succès. Quand Lucius eut douze ans, il perdit sa mère. S'il ne pouvait pas retrouver des membres de sa communauté, il tenta de retrouver des membres de sa maison, restés à Alexandrie. Seul et sans ressources, il lui a fallu près de cinq ans pour atteindre Alexandrie. Il y a eu la guerre, la Brume et beaucoup d'obstacles sur sa est arrivé à Alexandrie en passant par Dali, à l'origine sur les terres du Comté de Malphas et c'est Thor de Malphas qui lui a permis d'avoir une audience ici même. Quand il est arrivé ici, à la fin de la guerre, il s'est présenté à nous sous le nom de Lucius Katzenstein. Nos registres nous indiquaient bien une personne de ce nom mais elle fut déclarée morte quand les membres de la maison Katzenstein des terres du nord ont été massacrés. Il nous a raconté son histoire. Quand nous avons jugé son récit cohérent, nous avons fait appel à Owen Katzenstein, un ancien des terres de glace revenu au pays pour prendre soin de son père, Liam, souffrant. Il nous a affirmé que ce Lucius était bien un membre de sa noble maison, que malgré les années, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Les cheveux blond-argentés des druides des terres du nord, les yeux gris-pâle de son oncle. Pour faire simple, Owen l'a recueilli comme s'il avait été son fils. Lucius s'avéra être un druide extrêmement doué. Il était capable de faire tomber la nuit d'un coup, de ralentir le cours du temps, de provoquer et de révoquer des maux comme la cécité et l'aphasie chez les gens. Il était aussi un excellent combattant, arme à la main. Pendant quelques temps il s'est entraîné dur mais est vite devenu chevalier.

Il n'était pas chevalier dragon ?

Absolument pas. Seuls quelques élus du peuple de Bloumecia le sont. Pourquoi ?

L'armoirie que j'avais vu sur son haubert était une tête de dragon.

Ce n'est pas le symbole des chevaliers dragons, c'est celui des druides.

Je vois… Eilen m'a dit que c'était un traître, que c'était lui qui avait permis à un homme de venir ici et de me « tuer ».

Effectivement. Lui et le Comte de Malphas ont toujours été très proches et comme tu le sais peut-être, la lignée des Malphas a toujours eu un penchant pour l'opportunisme. Quand ma mère, la Reine Branet, s'est alliée à Kuja, il en a fait de même. Il a été un de ses principaux alliés, quand je suis devenue Reine, il a tenté de fomenter un push qui fut déjoué, fort heureusement.

Et Lucius ?

Quand le Comte de Malphas a été jugé en bonne et due forme et qu'il a été condamné à finir ses jours en prison, il a chargé Lucius de… De te séduire, de façon à progressivement s'immiscer dans les affaires de la cour. Expliqua Djidane.

Quand l'assassin est venu ici, c'était avec l'intention d'ôter la vie à la Reine, Archadia. Tu es intervenue et tu l'en a empêché. Mais tu as été blessée. Gravement. Lucius était là lui aussi. Il a murmuré quelque chose et la pièce a sombré dans les ténèbres. Ça a été très bref mais quand la lumière est revenue, tu gisais, à terre. Tu étais… Eh bien faute d'autre mot, tu étais morte. Quant à Lucius, il avait tout bonnement disparu.

Mais je suis là… Comment suis-je arrivée dans la forêt ?

En fait, avec l'espoir de te sauver, j'ai utilisé la magie-sainte pendant qu'une de mes Amazones était partie quérir un médecin. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Plus je m'escrimais à te sauver, plus mes forces ont diminué. J'ai perdu connaissance avant que le médecin n'arrive. Mais tu avais disparu.

C'est Lucius qui m'a enlevée.

Je ne saurais l'affirmer. Mais cela veut-il signifier que tu étais en vie ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ce druide avait-il le pouvoir de conjurer la mort ?

Eilen a dit que Lucius était mort sans raison apparente. Que c'était une vengeance divine ou un truc du genre.

Quand nous avons retrouvé Lucius, il sortait de la forêt maudite qui avait été enflammée par des hommes du Comte de Malphas. Il était affaibli, sûrement par ses arcanes. Edward l'a capturé et ramené à Alexandrie. Clarifia Beate.

Il a été jeté en prison, le temps qu'un jugement soit prononcé.Mais quand nous sommes arrivés le lendemain matin pour l'emmener, il était mort. Aucun signe de blessure ou d'empoisonnement. Comme pour toi Archadia. Quand nous avons emporté son corps pour le brûler, il s'est volatilisé en des centaines de flocons noirs. » Ajouta Steiner.

Alors que la pièce demeura dans le silence le plus complet, Beate dut s'assoir. Le combat l'avait bien plus affaiblit qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Tandis que Grenat insista de nouveau pour soigner la coupure qu'elle avait au visage, la guerrière ouvrit un tiroir qui contenait tout un tas de choses métalliques qui tintèrent les uns contre les autres lorsqu'elle y fouilla. Elle en sortit un miroir et un morceau de cuir noir. Elle se mit de profil, se regarda dans la glace et utilisa sa magie-sainte pour soigner elle-même sa blessure. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de passer un mouchoir pour enlever le sang qui y demeurait sur sa joue, elle appliqua le morceau de cuir sur le côté droit de son visage et le noua sous son abondante chevelure brune.

« Je n'en suis plus à ma première cicatrice Majesté. Inutile de me regarder comme on regarde une enfant qui s'est écorché le genou en tombant ! » Déclara-t-elle en souriant à son mari qui baissa la tête en affichant un regard consterné.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Fleur de Nuit

Quelques minutes plus tard, Steiner décida de se porter volontaire pour occire le monstre de la caverne des glaces à la place de sa chère et tendre. Le Roi et la Reine retournèrent à leurs occupations, nous laissant seules Beate et moi. C'est alors qu'elle décida de me montrer quelque chose. Elle m'emmena dans les sous-sols du château. Nous passâmes plusieurs postes de garde puis débouchâmes sur une pièce sans fenêtres qui contenait tous types d'armes : épées, boucliers, lances, poignards, dagues, armures, heaumes. Beate enleva une bâche qui occultait un coffre tout en longueur. Elle en sortit une boîte de bois de quarante centimètres sur un mètre-vingt environ. J'avais fait forger cela pour toi un peu avant que tu ne disparaisses. Je pense qu'il est temps de te la donner.

Elle déballa délicatement le présent de son enveloppe de soie. Bientôt, elle tenait une épée dans ses mains. L'arme était superbe. Forgée dans un métal presque noir, elle ressemblait beaucoup au SLR dans sa forme. La garde représentait un lys aux pétales en alternance bleu-noirs et nacrés, tout comme les inclusions dans la lame. Le manche était recouvert d'un cuir bleu très foncé et argent-nacre, enfin un gros saphir couleur de ciel nocturne ornait le pommeau. Je ne pus qu'être scotchée quand Beate me la tendit.

« C'est vraiment une arme fantastique, je ne sais pas quoi dire… je…

Contentes-toi de la prendre. Elle te revient. Elle s'appelle Fleur de Nuit.

Vraiment, elle est pour moi ? Mais… Je ne mérite pas un tel cadeau Dame Beate.

Oh que si Archadia. Tu as sauvé Dali durant la guerre, tu as sauvé la Reine lors de l'attaque. Cette arme est celle d'un héros, c'est ce que tu es. La plus courageuse et la plus juste des Amazones que j'ai eues sous mon commandement. Je devais… Déposer cette arme dans la main de la statue de toi à Dali, mais je n'ai pu m'y résoudre. Ça aurait été comme accepter que tu sois partie pour toujours.

Dame Beate. Je vous en prie… Je ne peux accepter. Je ne peux accepter ce cadeau alors que je ne peux rester tant qu'Ambre court un grave danger et que ces hommes retiennent en otage un de mes amis.

Archadia, promets-moi qu'un jour tu reviendras. Quand tout ceci sera fini.

Dame Beate, je fais le serment, sur ma vie et sur mon honneur, que si je survis à tout cela, je reviendrai ici, auprès des miens.

Alors prends la Fleur de Nuit. Elle sera l'une de tes alliées les plus fidèles durant les épreuves. Elle fut forgée par un disciple de Pluton, qui travailla aussi sur le SLR, et envoutée par la magie-sainte si bien que les techniques de lames-saintes sont réalisables avec une telle arme. Je l'avais faite forger pour te remercier des dix ans de loyauté sous mes ordres, mais je n'ai pu.

Je suis très touchée par un tel présent. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur.

Dame Archadia de Malphas, dite Archadia Libra, remplissez votre mission, accomplissez votre destin. Soyez sûre que les cœurs des habitants du Royaume d'Alexandrie voyageront avec vous et vous donneront la force de continuer.

C'est avec honneur que j'accepte cette épée en gage de l'acceptation de ma mission mon Général. » Dis-je en posant genou à terre.

* * *

><p><em>Oui oui oui, je sais ceci n' EST PAS un chapitre! C'est trooooooooooooop court (à peu près deux fois et demi plus court que d'habitude) me direz-vous ! Pas de panique je reviens bientôt avec la suite. En attendant, je souhaite re-remercier mes petits reviewers chéris de France et d'ailleurs!<em>

_Les fêtes approchant, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes de très bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui en ont... Je compatis pour les autres...) de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année et plein de bonnes choses pour 2012 même si on est tous sensés mourir à la fin... Un peu comme Archadia quoi... Euh *éclaircissements de voix*Ou pas bien sûr! Peut être que je dérogerai à la règle et que je ne tuerai pas mon héroine (c'est parfois bon le changement)..._

_A bientôt ! Et reviewez !_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Amitié

Ce fut avec un réel déchirement que je dus quitter Héra. Mais une chose continuait de me trotter dans la tête. J'avais retrouvé les miens, j'avais renoué avec mon passé et pourtant, je sentais que je continuais à m'enfoncer vers la voie des ténèbres, qu'inexorablement mon âme sombrait, et ma conscience avec. Je devais consulter Merlin, mais avant, je voulais vérifier qu'Ambre allait bien. Je mis donc en chemin pour Brittania. Quand j'arrivai à hauteur du pays des dragons, j'aperçu une énorme volute de fumée noire s'élever dans le ciel. Plus j'approchai du refuge, plus je sentis mes émotions se confondre. Tout devint confus dans ma tête et les larmes se pressaient devant mes yeux.

J'atterris avec fracas et en quatrième vitesse. Sans attendre, je m'emparai de Fleur de Nuit et filai vers le refuge à toute hâte. Quand j'arrivai, notre havre de paix n'était plus que ruines et poutres calcinées. Je ne retins plus mes émotions. L'Hydre était encore dans la clairière, Ambre n'avait pu s'en aller. Quand j'approchai des cendres encore fumantes, je vis, sous les bouts de bois entassés, dépasser d'abord une main puis un bras. Je me précipitai pour dégager la personne qui se trouvait sous les décombres. Des cheveux blonds et des habits de chevalier. Mon cœur s'emballa.

« Garrett ! Garrett je t'en prie soit vivant ! Je t'en prie ! » M'exclamai-je en le dégageant des ruines. Rien n'y faisait ? Il ne répondit pas. Il ne respirait presque pas. Je le tirai loin des décombres incandescents et l'allongeai sur le dos. Ce fut avec horreur que je constatai l'ampleur de ses blessures. Son visage était contusionné, des coupures parfois profondes parcouraient ses épaules, il avait beaucoup d'os brisés et de traumatismes en tous genres. Par-dessus tout, j'aurais mis ma main à brûler qu'il avait inhalé assez de fumée pour être à deux doigts de mourir. Je me penchais sur lui pour tenter de le sauver. S'il mourrait, ni Merlin, ni le Roi, ni sa femme, ni même Ambre me le pardonnerait. C'était le moment d'utiliser la magie-sainte. Malheureusement, mes compétences en matière de magie curative étaient bien loin d'être suffisantes pour ne serait-ce que soulager le jeune homme. Si je restais là à ne rien faire, il allait sans doute mourir mais je ne pouvais le laisser alors que j'allais chercher du secours. Soudain, une idée me vint à l'esprit. Je sortis le médaillon de Merlin de ma poche. Si je pouvais appeler Ayden, alors je pourrais peut-être l'envoyer quérir de l'aide tandis que je ferais mon possible pour garder le chevalier en vie.

« Ayden ! Viens, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! » Dis-je.

Immédiatement, un éclair d'argent fonça dans ma direction et se posa à côté de Garrett. Il me jeta un regard mauvais quand il se tourna vers moi.

« Oui je sais que tu me tiens pour responsable de l'état de Garrett mais je t'en prie, aide moi, va chercher du secours ! » L'implorai-je. Le volatile décolla et fila en un éclair dans la direction de Camelot.

Il faisait nuit et j'avais bien peur que personne ne veuille risquer sa vie en venant au secours de Garrett.

Alors que, je l'espérais, le rapace faisait route vers Camelot, je soignais les blessures les plus superficielles du jeune homme. Alors que je vérifiai l'était de guérison de ses coupures les plus profondes, il saisit mon poignet avec force.

« Ambre est-ce que c'est toi ? Murmura-t-il dans un frisson de douleur. Je pouvais lire la terreur dans son regard mort.

Non, c'est moi, Archadia.

Archadia, tu es revenue, ils… Ils ne t'ont pas trouvée…

Garrett, ne parle pas, tu es gravement blessé. J'ai envoyé Ayden chercher les secours.

Ils… Kayley ! »

Il eut un spasme de douleur et il s'évanouit. Sa souffrance était vraiment très grande. Aussi bien physique que psychologique. « Ayden fais vite, je t'en prie ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vis arriver Merlin accompagné de son ami ailé. Quand il constata l'était déplorable dans lequel se trouvait le chevalier, il afficha un air sévère et surtout très sérieux. Il me demanda de m'écarter pour examiner les blessures de Garrett.

« Je vois que tu as brillamment commencé à soigner ses traumas externes, Archadia. Remarqua le Mage tandis qu'il se mit à soigner le plus gros des blessures du jeune homme.

Mais je n'ai rien pu faire, ni le sauver de par moi-même, ni être là quand on lui a fait ça… Oh mon Dieu, où est Kayley ? Où est Ambre ?

Je l'ignore Archadia.

Que faire ? Bien que je sois retournée sur Héra, je n'ai pas retrouvé l'équilibre au niveau de mon cœur, et de surcroit je n'étais pas là quand il y a eu l'attaque du refuge ! J'ai perdu mon temps, qui sait ce que ces hommes vont faire à Ambre ?

J'ai bien peur que tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé tes souvenirs ton cœur soit condamné à décliner.

Mais comment faire pour les retrouver ? Comment pourrai-je sauver les personnes que ces sales types retiennent en otage si je me transforme en sans-cœur ?

Toi seule a la réponse Archadia. Je ne suis malheureusement pas omniscient.

Merlin, est-ce que Garrett va s'en sortir ?

Cela est difficile à dire. Ça va essentiellement dépendre de sa détermination. »

Quand le mage eut fini de soigner et panser les blessures du chevalier, il se mit en tête de tenter de le transporter à Camelot, mais il me confia que dans son état, cela était risqué, mais que s'il restait sur place, il irait encore plus mal. Une idée me vint. Si l'hydre était encore là, nous pourrions transporter Garrett dans un lit d'infirmerie du bord. Il retint mon idée. Nous fabriquâmes donc un brancard improvisé, ce qui fut très facile avec la magie de Merlin, et y déposâmes le jeune homme.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions tous sains et saufs dans le vaisseau Terrian.

« Archadia, je dois retourner auprès d'Arthur ? Veille sur lui cette nuit mais reposes-toi aussi. Je reviendrai demain matin. Il ira mieux. Je pourrai le rapatrier à Camelot.

Comptez sur moi Merlin. Je vous promets de le veiller.

Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne vas pas vouloir dormir, mais je te le répète, tu n'arriveras à rien en état de fatigue avancé comme maintenant. Et tu sais très bien que tes capacités spatio-temporelles en sont dépendantes.

Oui Merlin. Je vous promets que je vais dormir, si Ayden reste avec nous.

Cela va de soit jeune fille. »

L'enchanteur repartis de ce pas pour le château, me laissant seule aux côtés de Garrett. Je m'en voulais beaucoup de ce qui lui était arrivé mais il était maintenant quasiment hors de danger, ce qui n'étais peut-être pas le cas de sa femme et d'Ambre. Mon inquiétude m'empêcha de dormir les deux premières heures. Le seul bruit qui cassait ce silence mortel était la lente respiration du jeune homme. Ayden surveillait son compagnon parfaitement immobile, perché sur l'armoire à pharmacie. Etant sûre que si quoi que ce soit de suspect arrivait, Ayden viendrait me réveiller, je sortis de l'infirmerie et trouvait une couchette sur le pont supérieur. Mon regard fut attiré par une vieille photo placardée sur la commode. Il s'agissait des trois inséparables compères, Laguna au centre, arborant son éternel sourire un peu niais mais qui lui allait si bien, Ward sur sa gauche, harpon géant sur l'épaule. Ward m'avait toujours foutu la trouille et j'ignorai pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il ne parlait pas ou à cause de sa taille peu commune (2,17 mètres). Sur la droite de Laguna, Kiros, en uniforme, comme ses deux acolytes. Il jetait un regard sévère à son supérieur. Je connaissais bien ces trois-là et je savais que Laguna était son meilleur ami. J'étais fatiguée et mes nerfs étaient à rude épreuve depuis une semaine, mes émotions me submergèrent, les larmes coulèrent. Je me rappelai non seulement mes bons souvenirs avec Kiros, nos paris sur l'issue des duels culinaires Laguna/Raine, ses cheveux que j'adorais bidouiller pendant des heures, la joyeuse bande que nous formions… Mais tout cela me rappela ce qu'Ambre représentait pour moi, le calvaire qu'elle vivait actuellement si elle avait été capturée. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle fût en vie !

Tant de gens comptaient sur moi, tant de gens avaient confiance en moi, m'estimaient, m'aimaient tout simplement, mais je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Etais-je digne de leur confiance ?

Je me retournais encore et encore dans mon lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Plus je tentais de dormir, plus je restais éveillée. Je savais qu'il y avait des calmants dans l'armoire à pharmacie mais si j'en prenais je ne serais pas en était de combattre si quelqu'un (ou quelque chose) venait nous déranger. Mais vu mon état de fatigue, je ne serais pas bonne à grand-chose.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Prisonnière

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je dormais quand Ayden me picora les cheveux pour me sortir du lit. Dès que je me rappelai où j'étais, je me levai en quatrième vitesse et filai vers l'infirmerie.

Garrett était conscient. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre avant de me rappeler que l'heure indiquée était toujours celle de la Ville de Traverse.

« Garrett, comment vas-tu ? Demandai-je tout bas en m'approchant.

Archadia… soupira-t-il, perdu et effrayé (c'était la première fois que je remarquai qu'il avait peur).

Tout va bien Garrett, tu es dans mon vaisseau. Tes blessures ont été soignées.

Archadia, tu m'as soigné ?

J'ai appelé Merlin.

Merlin ? Il faudra que je le remercie… Dit-il dans un souffle. Ses côtes cassées récemment le faisaient souffrir.

Garrett, sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ? Comment le refuge a-t-il brûlé ?

Des hommes… Des hommes sont venus… Ambre était partie chercher de la nourriture… Ils ont attaqué alors que Kayley et moi étions dans la maison.

Tu veux dire qu'Ambre est toujours dans la forêt ?

Je… Je ne crois pas… Un homme du nom de Nectun est venu ici. Il a dit pouvoir la mettre à l'abri. Il est parti avec elle. Mais je crois qu'il est arrivé en vaisseau. Je l'ai entendu atterrir. Mais Kayley…

Que vous est-il arrivé alors ?

Ils ont défoncé la porte. Ils étaient au moins quatre, peut-être cinq. Ils ont forcé ma femme à sortir de la maison.

Raconter ce qu'il s'était passé lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler.

Ils lui ont fait du mal ?

Je… Je ne saurais l'affirmer mais un des hommes qui m'ont… questionné a dit qu'il allait s'en servir comme appât. Ils m'ont posé des tas de questions sur Ambre et toi. J'ai résisté alors ils m'ont torturé. Quand ils ont compris que je ne vous trahirais jamais, ils m'ont assommé et mis feu au refuge. J'ai repris connaissance assez vite pour pouvoir sortir mais la maison s'est effondrée sur moi.

Oh mon Dieu, Garrett… Je suis tellement désolée…

Tu n'y es pour rien… Je suis content qu'Ambre soit saine et sauve. Que toi aussi soit libre. Mais je me fais tellement de souci pour Kayley, elle est enceinte de sept mois et demi Archadia ! S'ils la brutalisent, elle risque de perdre le bébé !

Ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller la sauver. Tout se passera bien, tout se passera bien, je te le promets.

J'ai peur !

Te dire que ce n'est pas mon cas serait un mensonge. J'ai peur, non, je suis terrifiée. Mais ne pas connaitre la peur, c'est ne pas connaitre l'espoir, Garrett. Dès l'aube, je me mettrai à la recherche de Kayley. Tu sais, ils retiennent aussi un ami très proche ? Cela fait plusieurs jours et je crains pour sa santé.

Si tu y vas alors je veux t'accompagner.

Garrett, ne soit pas stupide, tu ne peux pas.

Pourquoi ? Je peux me défendre tout seul, les sans-cœurs sont ma spécialité !

Non. C'est trop dangereux, tu es…

Aveugle ?

Trop faible, tes fractures ne sont pas encore complètement ressoudées.

Mais Kayley…

J'en fais mon affaire.

Je t'en prie Archadia, ramène-là en bonne santé. Elle et le bébé.

Je t'ai dit que c'était une promesse ? Maintenant tu dois te reposer.

Et toi dont. T'as une sale tête, j'en suis sûr.

Comment tu le saurais ?

Ta voix, on dirait une vieillarde fatiguée.

Sympa les amis…

Non, plus sérieusement, reposes-toi, sinon tu vas te faire tuer. »


	15. Chapter 15

_Mea culpa, je vous ai abandonné(e)s pendant de loooooongs mois mais me revoilà back on the field avec une floppée nouveaux chapitres! _

_En espérant que vous me pardonnerez mon retard mais j'ai été pas mal surbookée ces derniers temps! Bonne lecture les amis!_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 : Homura<p>

Le lendemain très tôt dans la matinée, Merlin revint dans la clairière accompagné de trois chevaliers afin de ramener Garrett à Camelot. Lorsque tous les cinq furent partis, je me mis en tête de retrouver Ambre de façon à ce que nous mettions au point un plan d'action pour sauver les prisonniers des hommes en noir.

Je savais qu'ils retenaient Kiros et Kayley, mais rien ne me disais qu'ils ne séquestraient pas d'autres personnes ? Xigbar avait parlé de sept autres personnes en plus de nous.

Je n'avais aucun moyen de contacter Ambre. Elle n'était pas partie avec l'Hydre mais avec un homme, qu'apparemment elle connaissait, du nom de Nectun et qui avait un vaisseau. Ni le Red Rose ni l'Hydre n'étaient équipés pour retrouver un signal d'émission et quand bien même s'eût été le cas, je n'avais aucun indice sur le type de vaisseau utilisé par cet homme.

Je décidai donc de me poser la question qui ne fonctionne que rarement… Si j'étais Ambre, où serais-je allée ?

Nous nous étions rencontrées sur Spira, si elle cherchait des réponses à ses questions, elle serait retournée sur ses pas. Elle m'avait parlé d'un homme qui s'appelait Homura, un vieil Al Bhed qui l'avait trouvée à moitié morte quand elle avait atterri sur Spira. Elle m'avait parlé d'une grotte dans les falaises de l'île d'Akan que seuls ceux qui connaissent déjà son emplacement peuvent trouver. A tous les coups c'était là qu'elle se cachait et que je pouvais la retrouver.

Je m'envolai alors vers Spira, laissant derrière moi les ruines de notre havre de paix qu'était autrefois Camelot.

Bientôt, j'aperçus l'île d'Akan. Je me positionnai à la verticale de la plage, enclenchai le vol stationnaire, descendit l'ancre et me retrouvai sur la terre ferme de l'île refuge des Al Behds.

Je marchai un petit quart d'heure vers le nord en m'enfonçant dans la végétation luxuriante et agréable. Je vins à la rencontre des autochtones.

Ce fut un jeune homme qui vint à ma rencontre en premier. En fait tout le campement semblait en effervescence.

« Nymid, za uadq ihdn yetax?

Nymid, je cherche un homme du nom de Homura, tu le connais?

Euh, pardon… Non, pas connais homme Homura.

Très vite il fut rejoint par plusieurs compagnons Al Bhed dont un que je connaissais.

Ho PU-REE. Lança le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

Moi aussi je suis super-contente de te revoir Gipel.

Maiskestufoulà ?

Tourisme… Nan, je cherche Homura, je sais qu'il habitait ici il y a… longtemps…

Ah, tu parles du vieux croulant ?

Euh… Lui-même…

Personne ne l'a vu depuis la dernière attaque de Sin, on a perdu le refuge dans le désert et il a disparu pendant l'attaque des yevonites.

Quoi ?

Ah, c'est vrai, t'étais pas là… Sin est réapparu, Yevon a pété un câble, les Yevonites ont attaqué le refuge… Nombre de nos frères et de nos sœurs sont morts. Mais aujourd'hui tout a changé, je vais sur le chantier du temple de Djose.

Sur le cha ntier du TEMPLE ? Tu vas faire un attentat ?

Naaan, on est plus des parias Archadia ! Grâce à Yuna les Al Bheds ont pu redorer leur blason !

C'est génial !

Ouais… Bon j'y vais, te perds pas dans la jungle ! »

Sans l'aide des Al Bheds j'allais sûrement errer dans cet enfer de verdure un moment, en plus Homura était mort depuis l'attaque des yevonnites sur le refuge. Je cherchais sûrement pour rien…

Je restai un moment sur place à échafauder des théories quand une petite Al Bhede me tira sur le pantalon.

« Uie ? Dis-je.

Ila vassa bde lraxlryec Homura y uyxma ta my « Ter..reu de Dra…kon ? Dragu-ons ? »

La Terre des Dragons ?

Uie !

Sanle! » Lui répondis-je.

Très rapidement je fis volte-face et filai vers mon vaisseau. Ambre avait bel et bien pour projet de retrouver son mentor sur la Terre des Dragons. Je connaissais bien cet endroit pour y être allée plusieurs fois travailler sur la toute nouvelle connexion entre ce monde et celui de la Ville de Traverse.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : La Terre des Dragons

J'atterris en pleine montagne et je profitai des aspérités s'élevant tout autour du plateau ou je me trouvai pour dissimuler mon vaisseau. Etrangement je remarquai que je n'éprouvais aucune peur, aucune anxiété. Ce fut comme si mon corps ne réagissait plus ni à l'adrénaline que ma situation devait déclencher, ni à l'appel de mes amis tous fugitifs ou prisonniers. Ceci ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose… Je perdais progressivement la lumière résiduelle de mon cœur. Bientôt il serait trop tard, bientôt, il serait du devoir de mes amis de mettre un terme à mon existence de sans-cœur.

Le temps pressait et je devais retrouver Ambre, je devais lui demander ce service. Il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout afin de sauver Kiros et Kayley et je ne pouvais impliquer ma meilleure amie dans ceci. Non seulement j'étais un danger pour elle mais, si les hommes en noir venait à mettre la main sur son cœur lumière-pure, Dieu sait ce qui pourrait advenir de nos mondes. Je me mis en quête du village du pied de la montagne pour demander aux autochtones s'ils avaient aperçu Ambre.

Bientôt, je vis, dans la neige, des traces d'un rouge écarlate, contrastant nettement avec cette pâleur d'hiver. « Du sang » me dis-je froidement. Ce fluide vital pouvait être celui d'Ambre et pourtant je ne réagissais plus comme une humaine. Mon raisonnement froid et sans émotion était celui d'une machine, d'une marionnette… Je me faisais honte à moi-même ! Alors qu'allait penser Ambre de ce que je devenais ! Pour chasser cette horreur de ma tête, je suivis ces traces de sang. Il mena à un pan rocheux de la montagne, escarpé, enneigé et partiellement recouvert de ce qui fut de la végétation, brûlée par la froidure. Rien, les traces s'arrêtaient là. Rien de logique, il n'y avait plus de restes d'empreintes pas de flaque importante diluée dans l'épais manteau neigeux. Le corps n'avait pas pu être déplacé, ou la personne, blessée grièvement, vu la quantité de sang, ne pouvait avoir escaladé ce mur de pierre. A vrai dire, j'aurais bien été incapable moi-même de grimper là-haut sans user de mes capacités spatio-temporelles.

Un petit détail dans la roche attira tout de même mon attention. Un petit joyau. Comme une émeraude qui s'était illuminée au passage fugace d'un rayon de soleil. Une raie de lumière verte se refléta sur le sol enneigé. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mis à creuser dans la poudreuse. L'extrême température me brûla les mains mais je continuai. Une bonne chose, j'avais perdu la plupart de mes émotions mais pas ma volonté. Bientôt, je sentis comme une aspérité dans le sol. Je tirai dessus pour le révéler mais il bloqua quelque part dans le sol. Soudain, une pierre grande comme moi s'enfonça dans la roche, révélant une caverne secrète. Je rentrai dans la grotte.

Le sol foncé était recouvert d'un liquide légèrement visqueux… Du sang, devinai-je.

J'avançai et quand mes yeux se furent habitués à la pénombre, je remarquai une silhouette allongée en position fœtale sur le sol recouvert, à cet endroit, d'un tapis d'inspiration chinoise. Je me précipitai pour connaitre son identité.

Le vieil homme était mort. Une lance fracassée autour de son corps témoignait encore de la violence de son agresseur. Lance que je reconnus comme appartenant à l'homme aux dreds et aux yeux violets. Qui était ce vieillard ? Pouvais-ce être Homura ? Pour en être sûre, je regardais avec attention ses yeux glacés d'effroi pour toujours dans la mort. Bien que ses cornées se soient un peu ternies, je remarquai ces iris en spirale… Pas de doute. A moins qu'une colonie entière d'Al Bheds se soit installée ici, sur la terre des dragons, il devait s'agir d'Homura, le mentor d'Ambre.

Le temps que je me retourne pour comprendre d'où venait le bruit de fracas qui m'avait alertée, je sentis que deux forces en présences s'affrontaient à l'extérieur de la grotte. Je me précipitai vers l'ouverture.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Kaïn Highwind

Trois hommes se battaient à deux contre un. Les deux alliés étaient de la clique de Xemnas. Je reconnus le lancier mais l'autre se battant avec des attaques de glace avait sa capuche. Ils luttaient contre un autre homme intégralement vêtu d'une armure bleutée. Il peinait à tenir le rythme face aux assauts effrénés des deux compères. Bientôt il fut projeté à terre. Son heaume à tête de dragon me fit penser aux armoiries que j'avais vues dans le livre de Merlin mais je n'avais pas le temps de rêvasser, sinon, le corps du mystérieux lancier reposerait bientôt à quelques mètres de celui d'Homura.

Je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains et me joindre à lui.

« Blackout ! » Lança l'homme aux six lances tourbillonnantes. Je connaissais ce sort qui avait pour effet d'aveugler l'ennemi.

« Tenez bon ! Criai-je à mon compagnon de galère. Il se défendait bien mais il n'allait pas encore résister longtemps. J'arrivai juste à temps pour parer de Fleur de Nuit une lance de l'agresseur.

Glacier X ! Nous asséna l'encapuchonné. Nous nous prîmes le sortilège de plein fouet. L'armure de mon allié gela partiellement ralentissant ses mouvements. Il était épuisé.

C'est par ici que ça se passe vous deux ! les provoquai-je.

Le combat se cibla instantanément sur moi. Je me battais bien mais, tout comme contre Xigbar, je n'étais pas exactement de taille à vaincre ces deux loustics.

Voilà donc notre chère Expérience 9 ! On te cherche partout depuis un moment…

Vous m'avez trouvée !

Ma diversion fonctionnait. Ni l'encapuchonné, ni le lancier ne prêtaient plus attention au mystérieux chevalier.

La lutte était titanesque, je faisais de mon mieux pour survivre mais cette situation ne pouvait durer éternellement ! Soudain, je vis quelque chose tomber du ciel littéralement et s'abattre en un éclair sur l'encapuchonné. Quand la neige retomba, je vis qu'il s'agissait du chevalier. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ?

Vexen ! Cria le type aux cheveux noirs.

Je pus remarquer que l'encapuchonné ne l'était plus. Il s'agissait du scientifique à l'air si psychopathe. L'homme aux six lances profita de la pagaille pour attaquer le chevalier par derrière.

Attention ! ne pus-je me retenir de crier.

Sans difficulté, l'inconnu en armure para le coup de son bouclier et contre-attaqua. Il brisa une lance de son agresseur.

Xaldin ! Occupe-toi du mec ! je prends la fille ! ordonna Vexen.

T'es pas mon chef crétin ! » rétorqua Xaldin en repoussant les tentatives offensives de l'homme en armure.

Je devais gagner ! Je le devais pour Ambre ! Ne ressentant pas la peur, je savais que cela pouvait me pousser à faire des erreurs qui pourraient se révéler critiques. Cette volonté, cet espoir provoqua comme un reflux de magie en moi. Ma Fleur de Nuit s'illumina. Je fonçai sur Vexen et le frappai de toutes mes forces. Une onde de choc nous projeta en arrière à plusieurs mètres de notre position initiale Le chevalier et moi. Quant aux sbires de Xemnas, ils furent blessés et projetés dans l'autre sens. Voilà qui me rappela les mots de Beate. Etait-ce la Lame Sainte ? Bientôt les deux compères s'évanouirent dans un puits de ténèbres. Je vis rapidement que le mystérieux chevalier s'était effondré dans la poudreuse à quelques mètres de moi. J'accourus vers lui :

« Hé ! Vous allez bien ?

Ça va, je suis juste un peu sonné, votre technique c'était quoi au juste ?

Une technique qui vient de mon monde d'origine, je suis désolée, je ne la maîtrise pas vraiment bien.

Vous n'êtes pas de ce monde alors ?

Non, vous non plus à ce que je vois…

Je… je ne me rappelle même pas comment j'ai atterri ici. J'ai sentis quelque chose, dans mon cœur, ça m'attirait ici, je n'ai pas pu résister à cet appel. J'ai juste entendu une voix de vieillard me dire « _quel enfer de puissance magique réside dans le petit globe d'une seule larme_ ». J'ai su qu'il fallait venir ici. Où sommes-nous ? Et qui sont ces personnes qui m'ont attaqué ?

Nous sommes sur la Terre des Dragons, et ces hommes qui vous ont attaqué sont des dangereux psychopathes. Ils effectuent des recherches sur les sans-cœurs et les entre-mondes. Ils veulent récupérer des cœurs, ils sont extrêmement dangereux comme vous avez pu le constater.

Vous voulez dire que je me trouve dans un monde inconnu et que justement ces mondes sont en danger à cause de scientifiques barrés en noir ?

C'est exact, maintenant si vous le voulez bien j'ai des choses à faire. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la grotte où gisait encore le corps du mentor Al Bhed d'Ambre. Quand justement je posai les yeux sur la montagne, je vis un grand, un immense, un gigantesque vaisseau posé sur un plateau rocheux plus haut en altitude.

C'est comme ça que vous êtes arrivé ? Avec ce vaisseau ?

Oui, enfin je crois… C'est comme si je n'avais pas été conscient de ça… Ce vaisseau est la « Baleine Lunaire ». il peut voyager entre les mondes.

Alors je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous dans les plus brefs délais et de poster quelques sentinelles au niveau de vos portes donnant sur l'entre-monde.

Mais et vous ?

Je suis une voyageuse… Confirmée, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Je ne… sais pas… Je sens que quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'appelle dans ce monde mais je ne sais pas qui c'est.

Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance dans vos recherches… Et faites attention aux hommes en noir euh…

Kaïn, Kaïn Highwind.

Archadia Tula.

Bonne chance Archadia. »

Je regardai le chevalier descendre vers le village en contrebas tandis que je pénétrai dans la cachette de Homura.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Le message d'Ambre

Je pris tout mon temps pour observer le cadavre de l'Al Bhed. Je voulais trouver un indice me permettant de savoir où Ambre pouvait bien être allée avec ce Nectun. Il avait dû souffrir énormément. La lance qui l'avait tué avait perforé son estomac. Une blessure grave, mais pas mortelle sur le coup. C'était le contenu de son estomac qui avait brûlé ses autres organes internes et causé une mort extrêmement lente et douloureuse. Je remarquai son poing fermé. Quelque chose en dépassait. Je saisi sa main crispée, figée par la raideur mortelle. Je fus contrainte de lui briser les doigts pour pouvoir extraire le papier et le bijou sur lesquels il avait fermé la main.

Quand j'ouvris la feuille A4 pliée en 8, je reconnus de suite l'écriture d'Ambre. Elle avait rédigé cette lettre à mon attention en Al Bhed sachant que si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains elle serait difficilement déchiffrable pour un néophyte dans cette langue.

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour la traduire.

_Chère Archadia,_

_ Je sais quE tu aS fuis PAr peur de mettre notre amitié en péril, et de mettre ma vie en danger. Mais tu as eu tort de faire Ça. SachE que quoi que tu deviennes, qui qu'il advienne, notre amitié est indéfectible. Nous avons beau ne pas être dans le même monde, ne pas avoir le même objectif, ne pas avoir le même cœur, nous vivons sous le même ciel. Quand tu auras PRis cOnscience de ta propre valeur, tu te mettras à ma recherche, tu me retrouveras et, ensemble, nous serons en mesure de nous battre pour ceux qui nous sont chers. Je t'en prie, ne doute pas de toi-même, ni de la FOrce de toN cœur, ni de ta capacité à aimer._

_Tu me retrouveras Là où le temps s'est arrêté et où tout a commencé_

_Homura t'a remis cette lettre parce que je lui ai dit que tu étais une personne de confiance. _

_Quand tu auras de nouveau foi en toi, foi en moi, nous mettrons la clique de Xemnas en Déroute et les mondes seront de nouveau sûrs._

_Prends soin de toi,_

_A._

Sacrée Ambre ! Ce message était codé au cas où il était lu par une tierce personne ! Le lieu indiqué était un leurre. Et je savais comment savoir où elle était en réalité. Alors que le message suggérait la Ville de Traverse ou, éventuellement Terra, les majuscules qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, elles, indiquaient un tout autre lieu. Les lettres rassemblées donnaient deux mots : ESPACE PROFOND. Cela voulait dire qu'elle se trouvait à bord d'un vaisseau amiral des forces unies de l'entre-monde. Autant dire qu'elle pouvait être n'importe où !

Le problème était que vu l'extrême vastitude de cet espace je pouvais autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. En effet, les entre-mondes sont extrêmement dangereux, emprunts de ténèbres et celles-ci n'attendait que de vous dévorer si vous n'êtes pas protégé. La navigation en vaisseau est possible et suffisamment sécurisée s'il est équipé d'une barrière magique puissante. La Red Rose en était dotée mais aurais-je assez de puissance et d'énergie pour voler à l'autre bout des mondes connus ? De plus il existe des sans-cœurs voyageant dans l'espace capables d'infliger des dégâts substantiels à la carlingue des petits vaisseaux privés. Partir comme ça à l'aveugle dans l'espace revenait à du suicide mais je n'avais pas le choix. Soudain, je me souvins de ce que l'Al Bhed avait eu dans sa main en plus de la lettre. Un petit pendentif en forme de cœur. Il semblait vivant, palpitant. Ce fut comme si une partie du cœur d'Ambre cheminait avec moi. Comme si la lumière baignait mes ténèbres, les apaisant. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je passai le pendentif autour de mon cou, enfournai la lettre dans la poche de mon pantalon et décidai de m'occuper de l'Al Bhed. Je l'enveloppai dans le tapis asiatique. Le vieil homme était très fluet, il ne fut pas difficile de le porter à l'extérieur. Une tempête de neige s'abattait précisément sur la Terre des Dragons à ce moment. Je creusai d'abord dans la poudreuse pour retrouver le levier. Je l'activai et le repère du mentor de ma meilleure amie se referma pour de bon. Ensuite je m'éloignai un peu avec le corps inerte, employai mes dons pour déplacer tout un pan de pierre. Je déposai très délicatement le cadavre dans le trou libéré.

« Repose en paix en cette Terre qui t'a accueilli. Soit sur que ceux pour qui tu as compté te regretteront et loueront ta mémoire. Ambre, Tu comptais beaucoup pour elle et c'est pour la protéger que tu as rencontré la mort. Elle le saura. Adieu »

Je redéplaçai le lourd roc au-dessus du trou ou reposait Homura. J'aurais voulu faire plus pour cet homme qui comptait tant pour Ambre mais le temps m'en empêchait. J'ignorais où se trouvait Ambre et peut-être que la moindre minute comptait pour lui éviter le même sort que son mentor.

Je rejoignis mon vaisseau et décollai, volant vers l'inconnu.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Bataille intergalactique

Je volais, j'explorai littéralement les chemins de l'entre-monde à la recherche d'Ambre. Gardant constamment un œil sur l'écran de contrôle de la barrière magique qui me protégeait des ténèbres. Des heures durant j'errai tout en constatant avec désespoir se vider les batteries de la barrière de protection. Toutes les fonctions non fondamentales du vaisseau y passèrent pour shunter leurs batteries sur le système de bouclier. Ce fut sans pilote automatique, sans éclairage interne secondaire et sans chauffage que je continuai mes recherches. Même mon bouclier antichoc et mes canons offensifs avaient été réduits au minimum. C'était extrêmement risqué mais je n'avais pas le choix.

J'avais déjà passé en revue la moitié de l'entre-monde séparant les extrémités des mondes connus quand je fus attaquée. J'entendis une explosion et vis tous les voyants d'alerte clignoter comme un sapin de Noël.

« Merde ! » lâchai-je.

Un de mes canons principaux avait été endommagé. Il me restait peu d'options. La fuite (et mon vaisseau ne pourrait plus aller très loin) ou le combat (affaiblie et prise par le temps). Je demandai donc à l'ordinateur central d'analyser le sans-cœur qui devait m'avoir attaquée.

« Vaisseau inter-monde de type gummi inconnu. Modèle : inconnu, type d'armement : inconnu, type de bouclier : inconnu, constructeur : inconnu…

C'est bon, c'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu. Type gummi ? alors c'est piloté par un humain ?

Paramétrage… Recherche… Présence humaine détectée, présence sans-cœur détectée, présence nescient… détectée.

Nescient ? Mais cela fait des années qu'on en n'a pas vu !

Présence Nescients détectée…

Une seconde explosion se fit entendre. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais me battre. La personne qui pilotait ce vaisseau ennemi était humaine, donc dotée de la même manière de réfléchir que moi. Et s'il y avait un domaine dans lequel je me défendais c'était bien dans celui des joutes à vaisseau. Je fis donc demi-tour pour affronter mon ennemi.

Quand je virai de bord, mon écran principal me modélisa sous forme d'hologramme le vaisseau ennemi. Il était beaucoup plus gros que le mien, et la différence de puissance de feu était proportionnelle à la différence de taille.

Je me mis en position de combat, face au vaisseau adverse. Bientôt je me rendis compte que cela faisait près d'une heure que nous nous tournions autour. Je shuntais tous les systèmes de défense pour réalimenter les canons. Risqué certes, mais je devais me préparer au pire. Je reçus précisément à ce moment là un appel TLG (Très Longue Distance). J'ordonnai à l'ordinateur central de me mettre en relation avec la personne qui voulait me parler. Peut-être serait-ce Ambre ?

« Archadia, Archadia, Archadia… Ma chère, que fais-tu là ? Me dit une voix délibérément transformée.

Déclinez votre identité !

L'ordinateur de bord m'indiqua que la communication était passée depuis un point situé à moins d'un pas inter-monde, soit une distance relativement faible. Il ne pouvait provenir que du vaisseau ennemi.

L'auteur de l'appel ricana.

Je répète pour la dernière fois, déclinez votre identité !

Quel esprit belliqueux ! Moi qui voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles !

Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. Je vous laisse une minute pour déguerpir d'ici ou je fais feu !

Contre MON vaisseau ? Avec un tas de ferraille dans CET état ? Décidément tu as de l'humour !

Très bien !

Attends ! Attends ! Attends ! Si tu me suis, je te mène à ton cher et tendre.

Pardon ? Vous vous moquez de moi là ?

Allons, ne mens pas. Tu ne serais pas ravie de revoir ton Lucius trucmachin ?

Lucius est mort. Ce n'est pas avec ce stratagème à deux balles que vous allez me faire vous suivre… Xigbar.

Aha ! Touché ! Tu m'as eu !

Jamais je ne viendrai avec vous !

Alors je vais devoir venir te chercher par la force.

Tiens dont ! Je tremble. Que le meilleur gagne alors !»

Je coupai la communication et tirai rapidement une salve de tirs Foudre + ce qui me semblât être un bon compromis vu l'énergie qu'il restait à mon Red Rose. Le tir n'atteignit même pas la carlingue du vaisseau de Xigbar. Il s'éclata contre une barrière magique très solide. Le seul de mes canons capable de transpercer un tel blindage serait le canon Atominium mais vu l'immensité de la dépense énergétique que cela engendrerait, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Bon sang ! M'exclamai-je. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de définir ma stratégie, je fus percutée de plein fouet par un tir de blackout. Tous mes systèmes de localisation radar et autres se retrouvèrent inutilisables pour de longues longues secondes. Dorénavant, je naviguais à vue. Je tentai ma première stratégie. Attendre le prochain coup de canon de Xigbar. En effet, il devait éteindre et rallumer son système de barrière à chaque salve de tirs. Je devais frapper à ce moment précis pour espérer lui infliger des dégâts assez substantiels pour le mettre en déroute. C'était une stratégie que j'utilisais assez souvent contre des vaisseaux plus gros et plus résistants que le mien mais Xigbar ne m'avait jamais combattue. Je possédais donc encore un léger avantage. Je n'en étais plus à ma première bataille intergalactique alors ce genre de manœuvre ne me faisait pas peur. L'ennui, c'était que le laps de temps où la barrière n'est pas effective est très réduit. Une demi-seconde tout au plus. Je devais ouvrir l'œil et ne pas me laisser déconcentrer. Je tirai une salve de tirs somni pour tenter de ralentir la réaction des commandes adverses un peu. Malheureusement, Xigbar évita les attaques assez aisément. Ce fut comme s'il avait prévu ma stratégie avant même de l'avoir vue. Je vis ses canons se tourner vers moi. Je me préparai à essuyer l'attaque et à contre-attaquer aussitôt. Le sbire de Xemnas tenta son coup avec un tir Brasier X. Je déviai sur la gauche au dernier moment pour l'éviter. Mais celui-ci infléchit sa course pour percuter l'aile tribord de mon astronef. Encore une fois, ce fut comme s'il avait prédit mes actions. Je ne me laissai pas déstabiliser et je demandai à l'ordinateur de mettre en route le réacteur tribord secondaire. Cette fois ci, je ne me laisserai pas avoir et changerai de stratégie. Je retentai le tir somni qu'il évita encore. J'avais prévu sa manœuvre et enchaînai directement avec une seconde salve à bâbord cette fois. La salve toucha sa cible. Xigbar avait réagi exactement comme je l'aurais fait. Je trouvai cela de plus en plus étrange. Il répliqua avec un tir Brasier X. J'infléchis ma trajectoire en freinant brusquement. Le tir bifurqua, comme je m'en doutais, vers la gauche. Je profitai du créneau pour tirer au Foudre X directement au niveau de la cabine. La Foudre toucha sa cible à nouveau. Je vis la carlingue se disloquer. J'avais gagné !


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Le Nosferatu

Alors que je poussai un long soupir de soulagement, j'eus un sursaut de surprise quand je devinai la forme qui se tenait dans la fumée. Ce n'est pas possible ! Criais-je en tapant violemment du poing sur le tableau de commande. Comment CE vaisseau pouvait-il se trouver là ?

« Alors Archadia ! Prête à renoncer ? Ricana le franc-tireur.

-…

- Je vois que je t'en bouche un coin là ! Quel effet cela peut-il bien te faire, de te retrouver à combattre ton propre vaisseau ?

- Comment…

- Ah, tu veux savoir comment je me suis procuré ce bijou ? Soit dit en passant, tes techniques de pilotage sont remarquables et difficilement parables si on ne les connait pas… »

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Ce vaisseau, cet astronef que j'avais en face de moi était le Nosferatu, mon ancien vaisseau. Il avait été détruit par Adel sur Terra lorsqu'Ambre et moi avions contribué à le sceller. Mais il dérivait depuis dans l'espace entre Terra et sa Lune.

Je pilotais, Ambre faisait feu. Nous nous étions frottées à de nombreux sans-cœurs vivant dans l'espace avec ce vaisseau, nous avions aussi descendu un bon nombre de vaisseaux commandés par des cyborgs d'Adel. J'avais même utilisé mes techniques de combat contre eux… Je compris alors. L'ordinateur central du Nosferatu avait dû garder en mémoire toutes mes actions et mes stratégies favorites. Il les ressortait à Xigbar. C'était pour cela que mes esquives étaient contrées et mes attaques esquivées !

J'avais compris le principe mais comment battre un ennemi qui réfléchissait comme moi ? Ce vaisseau connaissait mes stratégies et donc savait comment et quand faire feu et Xigbar était loin d'être un idiot. Il allait sûrement adapter ses manœuvres à mon changement de plan. Mon cerveau me hurlai de faire quelque chose mais mon corps entier ne pouvait se résoudre à faire feu sur un vaisseau qui avait été le mien pendant si longtemps ! Il avait servi à neutraliser Adel, avait été l'instrument de la paix sur Terra. Mais surtout, il avait été construit de toutes pièces par Ambre elle-même. Merde ! Lâchai-je. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner maintenant !

Encore et toujours, le levier bleu qui servait à actionner le canon Atominium me faisait les yeux doux. Je ne possédais pas ce genre de bijou quand je pilotais le Nosferatu. Et donc l'ordinateur ne pouvait calculer de parade à cette attaque.

« Ordinateur, si j'utilise le canon A, aurai-je assez d'énergie pour atteindre un monde ?

Négatif. Le système de recyclage d'air sera HS avant que vous ne puissiez atteindre un monde.

Quelle est la probabilité de mettre en déroute le Nosferatu avec le canon A ?

Niveau du pilote ?

Similaire au mien mais piloté par automatisme.

La probabilité de le toucher est de 80%. La probabilité de lui infliger assez de dommages pour le mettre en déroute est de 66%.

Aurais-je assez d'énergie pour tenter une navigation hyperespace et atteindre un monde duquel je pourrais recharger les batteries ?

Négatif.

Si j'utilise le canon A, combien de temps avant que le recycleur d'O2 ne me lâche ?

Une demi-heure.

Passe le pilotage et le système de visée en manuel et déconnecte-toi.

Bien. »

Cette fois, c'était cuit. Mon seul espoir était de me débarrasser rapidement de Xigbar et de tomber sur le vaisseau qui hébergeait Ambre en moins d'une demi-heure. J'activai la manette bleue. Charger le canon A me prendrait une vingtaine de secondes. Je devais distraire Xigbar jusque-là. Le Nosferatu exploitait toutes mes techniques favorites. Il m'était de plus en plus facile de les parer. Cette joute relevait vraiment du chat et de la souris ! Mon écran clignota, signe que le canon Atominium était chargé. Je virai brusquement et me retrouvai face à l'ennemi. Il me restait à le locker manuellement et à tirer pour en finir. Xigbar était un excellent combattant mais j'avais appris pendant cet affrontement qu'il demeurait un piètre pilote. Il n'essayait pas de prendre le contrôle du vaisseau et le laissait manœuvrer seul tandis qu'il se concentrait sur les tourelles. Si j'étais à la place de Xigbar, comment ferais-je pour esquiver un tir d'une telle puissance et d'une telle portée ? J'aurais freiné brutalement pour plonger avec mes réacteurs principaux à pleine puissance tout en maintenant mon bouclier bien en place. Je modifiai donc la trajectoire du tir pour viser plus bas et plus loin. Je savais aussi que mon ancien aéronef manquait un peu de maniabilité. Je comptais bien l'exploiter. Cependant, le bouclier du Nosferatu était le plus résistant que j'ai eu mais comme la barrière de tout à l'heure, il devait être désactivé pour tirer. J'attendis donc la prochaine salve de tirs de la part du franc-tireur pour ne prendre aucun risque avec le canon Atominium. Je n'avais qu'un seul tir. Il m'attaqua avec une salve de Foudre X puis, caché derrière les éclairs, un tir Folie. Une de mes techniques les plus utilisées contre un ennemi puissant contre qui je ne voulais pas perdre de temps. Le tir Folie devait rendre fou l'ordinateur central ennemi pour rendre inutilisable, ou pire, dangereux, le pilote automatique. Je ne pus l'esquiver si je voulais garder ma cible en ligne de mire mais cela n'eut aucune conséquence. En effet, tous les réglages de mon navire de l'espace étaient en position « manuel ». Xigbar… Décidément tu ne comprends rien. Tu ne peux pas me battre avec mes propres techniques. Un humain réfléchira toujours mieux qu'un ordinateur. Il peut adapter ses stratégies et changer les trajectoires, chose qu'un automate ne peut faire de son propre chef. Je balançai la purée dans la seconde. Le tir Atominium toucha sa cible de plein fouet. L'aile gauche du Nosferatu n'existait plus et la cabine était très amochée. Si Xigbar n'avait pas eu le réflexe de fermer les portes coupe-feu, il était mort. Le vaisseau ralentit puis partit en vrille vers les profondeurs de l'entre-monde. J'avais réussi ! Mais ma joie fut de courte durée quand tous les voyants de mon astronef se mirent à clignoter façon sapin de noël… Mais en beaucoup moins sympa !


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : A la dérive

J'éteignis tous les réacteurs principaux pour ne plus voguer qu'avec les petits propulseurs d'appoint. Je coupai les systèmes de navigation non essentiels et l'éclairage principal. Ma batterie principale était à 6% ce qui me laisserait une demi-heure si je ne faisais pas de mauvaise rencontre d'ici là. Puis je shunterais sur la batterie de secours qui permettrait le recyclage d'air encore une heure ou une propulsion à bas régime pendant une demi-heure mais pas les deux. J'étais perdue. Si Ambre ne me retrouvait pas dans la demi-heure, je manquerais d'oxygène et mourrais très vite.

Au moins si je mourrais, la clique de Xemnas ne pourrait rien faire de moi. Mais Ambre et Kiros ? Que deviendraient-ils ? Et Kayley ainsi que son enfant ?

Je me contentai de me laisser dériver en espérant de toutes mes forces qu'Ambre me retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Quand la batterie atteignit les 5%, le système me proposa de passer sur la batterie de secours. J'acceptai. Un voyant rouge s'alluma : « ERROR, DAMAGED SYSTEM, please check the battery »

Non ! La batterie de secours avait dû être endommagée pendant l'affrontement !

Cette fois-ci c'était bien la fin. Quand la batterie principale atteindrait 2% l'air commencerait à se raréfier et à 0% l'atmosphère deviendrait vite irrespirable. J'étais perdue. « Ambre… Pardonne-moi… » Murmurai-je. Je sentis quelque chose de mouillé sur ma joue. Le liquide était salé. C'était une larme. Je pleurais ! C'était pour moi la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis si longtemps ! Je ne pensais pas un jour être heureuse car je pleurais ! Mais cette seule larme était la preuve qu'un peu de lumière sommeillait encore en moi et que la peur de perdre Ambre et mes amis à jamais l'avaient réveillée. Quel enfer de puissance magique réside dans le petit globe d'une seule larme ! Pensai-je. Mais où avais-je entendu cette citation avant ? Cela me revint. Kaïn Highwind avait affirmé que la voix d'un vieillard l'avait guidé jusqu'à la Terre des Dragons. Ce genre de citations… Je le connaissais… Merlin. Merlin avait parlé à ce garçon. Il l'avait poussé à me croiser précisément pour me délivrer ce message. Une seule larme suffirait-elle à créer la magie capable de me rendre ma lumière ?

En tout cas, la lumière du vaisseau ne fit pas long feu. L'écran indiqua 2% et tout s'éteignit. Il ne me restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que l'air devienne irrespirable.

Je pris place devant le bureau de l'arrière cabine pour rédiger une missive à l'intention d'Ambre.

_A ma chère amie Ambre. Le 21 décembre._

_Ambre,_

_Si tu trouves ce message, c'est que tu as retrouvé mon vaisseau dérivant dans l'espace ainsi que mon corps. J'espère que la clique de Xemnas ne te fera pas/plus de mal. Promet-moi juste de ne rien faire d'imprudent. Je tiens tellement à toi ! A l'instant où j'écris, il ne me reste qu'une poignée de minutes avant de perdre connaissance puis de quitter ce monde. Tu as la possibilité de rester dans la lumière alors ne perds pas espoir je t'en prie. Je ne sais pas où tu es mais n'oublies pas qu'où que nous soyons, quel que soit le monde dans lequel nous nous trouvons et même si nous sommes séparées, nous vivons sous le même ciel et mon cœur t'accompagnera pour toujours. La véritable amitié ne gèle pas en hiver. Je suis là devant cette feuille blanche sachant que mes minutes sont comptées et pourtant je ne sais que t'écrire tant mes sentiments sont indéfinissables. Tu me manques._

_Archadia_

_PS : Si tu en as l'occasion, peux-tu prendre Fleur de Nuit, mon épée qui se trouve dans le coffre de l'armurerie du Red Rose et la remettre à une dénommée Beate à Alexandrie dans le monde d'Héra en lui disant que je suis désolée mais que je ne pourrai tenir ma promesse ?_

_Adieu, ma chère Ambre…_

L'air commençait à sérieusement me manquer. Bientôt mon esprit vagabonda.

* * *

><p><em>On peut dire qu'avec ce chapitre s'achève la première partie de cette histoire. Rendez-vous bientôt avec un interlude de quelques chapitres flashbacks relatant des souvenirs perdus de notre chère Archadia.<em>

_Pour être honnête, il se peut que les prochaines semaines la publication soit un peu ératique en termes de délais. Partiels , début du stage de fin cycle, mémoire à rédiger... Je sais pas encore comme ça va évoluer cette histoire!_

_Si cette histoire vous plait n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_A bientôt!_


	22. Interlude 1

Interlude 1 : La genèse

Je me retrouvai dans la cours du château d'Alexandrie. En voyant la personne qui m'accompagnait je devais être très jeune vu la différence de taille. Quand je passais devant la fontaine, je regardai mon reflet dans l'eau. J'étais si jeune ! Une dizaine d'années tout au plus. Une frimousse qui ne semblait pas m'appartenir. Je ne me reconnaissais que grâce à mes cheveux bruns et mes grands yeux bleus qui trahissaient mon appréhension. Je jetais un regard à cet homme qui m'accompagnait. Il était très grand et large d'épaules. Il arborait un air très hautain et très dur. On aurait presque pu voir des flammes brûler dans ses yeux noirs. Cet homme était très richement vêtu mais comme un militaire. Un haubert rouge sang et une cape de fourrure. Il tenait un armet calé dans le creux de son coude. Il me terrifiait. Ne sachant que faire, je jetai un œil derrière moi. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis un visage connu. L'homme était vêtu de bleu. Il portait une paire de bottes noires cirées et un foulard rouge autour de son cou. Bien qu'il ait l'air plus jeune d'une vingtaine d'années cela ne faisait aucun doute, il devait s'agir de Xigbar.

Je reportai mon attention sur la lourde grille qui s'ouvrait devant moi. L'homme qui m'accompagnait m'ordonna de rester sage et de ne pas l'ouvrir sans qu'on m'y autorise.

Une délégation arriva vers nous. Quatre Amazones dont je ne connaissais pas les noms et deux étranges personnages qui devaient être les bouffons royaux si je m'en tenais à leur accoutrement.

« Bienvenue au château royal Comte de Malphas. Dit une Amazone.

Oui oui. Répondit laconiquement Thor de Malphas. Conduisez-nous jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Bien Monsieur le Comte. »

Je me contentai de suivre la délégation jusqu'à la salle du trône. Au milieu de la salle étaient assis un homme d'allure très noble et droite qui devait être le Roi. Sur sa gauche en retrait au fond de la pièce, on remarquait un garde armé homme au visage sévère que je reconnus comme étant le Capitaine Steiner. Sur sa droite, postée derrière cette reine… Imposante… Une jeune femme d'une petite vingtaine d'année, Beate elle-même, le regard planté dans le mien. Les deux chevaliers étaient si jeunes ! Beate devait même être plus jeune que moi, Steiner à peine plus vieux.

Le comte de Malphas, immédiatement imité par Xigbar s'agenouilla devant le Roi et la Reine. Il tira si fort sur mon bras que je fus obligée de suivre le mouvement si je ne voulais pas qu'il me le déboîte.

« Vos Majestés… Voici ma fille, Archadia. Je suis ici pour vous demander de l'accepter au sein de l'école militaire des chevaliers d'Alexandrie.

J'ignorais que vous aviez une fille Seigneur de Malphas. Dit le Roi en me scrutant.

Une bâtarde Sire. Je l'ai reconnue cette année. Elle vient d'avoir dix ans.

Soit… Qu'en penses-tu Branet ?

Huhuhu ! Gloussa la reine. A-t-elle montré au moins une prédisposition au combat ?

Elle est agile et montre une certaine dextérité en ce qui concerne les arcanes de magie temporelle. Elle est très docile et peu loquace.

Hum. Beate !

Oui, votre Majesté ?

Qu'en penses-tu ? Dis-moi.

Elle n'est pas maigrelette et semble en bonne santé. Je veux bien la prendre à l'essai durant une semaine ou deux pour voir si je peux en faire quelque chose.

Alors c'est d'accord Seigneur de Malphas. Nous prenons cette petite à l'essai. Déclara le Roi.

Je vous en sais gré Sire. Braig vous l'amènera dès demain. »

Ce souvenir… Alors voilà comment j'étais rentrée dans l'armée ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans mes réflexions qu'un autre flashback commença.


	23. Interlude 2

Interlude 2 : Un défi pour une vie

Cette fois-ci, j'étais un poil plus âgée. Je vivais dorénavant au château d'Alexandrie comme toutes les jeunes filles prédestinées à devenir Amazones. Nous étions trois de mon âge à vivre dans ce dortoir qui était devenu notre foyer. Entre les épées, les boucliers et les pièces d'armures traînaient çà et là des poupées et des jouets de fillettes. Aujourd'hui, c'était à mon tour s'observer Beate dans ses fonctions. J'aurais à veiller sur une adolescente de 13 ans soit un d'un an plus âgée que moi, la princesse Grenat.

Je me retrouvais donc dans un coin de la salle du trône, en tenue de combat légère. Grenat faisait des devoirs avec son précepteur, Maître Totto tandis que le Roi recevait des gens des quatre coins du royaume pour diverses raisons. Soudain j'aperçus entrer dans la pièce un homme tout en armure mais dont je reconnus la cape. Thor de Malphas. Je fus une demi-seconde très déconcentrée, mais j'étais apprentie Amazone maintenant, je ne pouvais pas me permettre ce genre d'écart.

« Seigneur de Malphas, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Déclara le Roi avec son éternel sourire bienveillant.

Eh bien, je viens reprendre Archadia. Cette déclaration me choqua tellement que je faillis en perdre l'équilibre.

Je suis navré mais les choses ne se passent pas comme ça ! Maintenant que votre fille a juré Loyauté au royaume d'Alexandrie et à la famille Di Alexandros impossible de vous la « rendre » comme ça mon bon ami.

Cette gamine n'est pas ma fille. Sa mère m'a dupé. Elle m'a eu mais cela ne se reproduira plus. Dit le comte avec un air furibond.

Je vous demande pardon ?

Je vous dis qu'Archadia n'est pas ma fille. Elle n'a donc rien à faire ici. Une roturière n'a rien à faire à ce poste. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

J'étais soulagée, il ne m'avait même pas remarquée (ou reconnue). Braig fit alors son apparition dans la salle.

Si je peux me permettre, votre Majesté, cette jeune fille est dangereuse, trop dangereuse pour lui permettre d'accéder à un poste aussi élevé. Ajouta le sbire de Xemnas.

Là n'est pas la question Seigneur de Malphas, Sieur Braig. Trancha le souverain.

Je vis Beate contourner le trône pour dire quelque chose dans l'oreille du Roi.

Je vois… reprit le roi. Si vous ne souhaitez plus payer pour l'éducation de cet enfant, Dame Beate se propose de la former personnellement et à ses frais.

Sire. Je ne SOUHAITE PAS qu'une… une paysanne… demeure à votre service. Surtout à un tel poste ! Imaginez que l'on apprenne que vous laissez la surveillance de son Altesse Grenat à une roturière !

Seigneur de Malphas, ne m'obligez pas à vous renvoyez à Dali manu militari. De grâce calmez-vous.

Braig murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son compère.

Alors je défie Dame Beate. Dit-il en jetant son gantelet aux pieds de la jeune femme. Apparemment, il tenait vraiment à me récupérer.

Seigneur de Malphas ! Vous avez perdu la tête ? Jamais je ne vous laisserai…

Votre Majesté. Intervint Beate. Il en va de mon honneur. J'accepte le défi Monsieur le Comte.

Alors rendez-vous demain au lever du jour sur le parvis du château pour un combat à mort. Le gagnant gardera Archadia.

Très bien !

Malphas ! Sortez d'ici ! Tempêta le roi.

Sire, vous faites une erreur. J'espère sincèrement que vous n'en payerez pas les conséquences. » Dit simplement le comte en regardant Branet avant de faire volte-face et de quitter le château.

Le soir, je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil tant cette journée m'avais bouleversée. Je ne me souvenais de rien avant mes neuf ans. Le comte de Malphas avait été un père cruel et distant mais il était ma seule famille. Et je venais de la perdre. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir du dortoir après le couvre-feu mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

J'errai dehors depuis une dizaine de minutes quand je sentis une main saisir mon épaule. Effrayée de me faire gronder, je me retournai. Il s'agissait de Beate. Elle mettait sa vie en jeu pour moi, je me sentis extrêmement gênée.

« Archadia, que fais-tu dehors à une heure aussi tardive ? Me demanda la jeune femme sans une once de colère dans sa voix.

Je suis désolée, je retourne au dortoir immédiatement !

Non non non. Tu ne vas nulle part.

Mais Générale…

C'est à cause de cette journée ? Ça te tracasse n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Générale, pourquoi avoir parié votre vie pour moi ?

Viens avec moi à l'embarcadère, nous y serons au calme pour parler.

Je la suivis sans un mot.

Assieds-toi. Dit-elle en me désignant un banc de marbre. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Euh… enfin… balbutiai-je.

Tu sais, j'ai vingt-deux ans, mais cela fait déjà près de sept ans que je suis à ce poste. Et mon expérience du champ de bataille fait que je sais qu'il faut que je désigne une de mes Amazones pour me succéder un jour s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit. Tu comprends ?

Mais personne ne peut vous tuer Générale ! Vous êtes la meilleure guerrière d'Alexandrie !

Tu sais Archadia, quand j'avais ton âge, je pensais la même chose d'Aléra qui me précéda au poste de Générale. Mais elle fut tuée en protégeant Alexandrie. Elle croyait très fort en moi bien que je fusse beaucoup plus jeune que ses autres Amazones, si bien qu'elle m'avait désignée comme étant celle qui devrait lui succéder. Elle m'a même dit que lorsque je rencontrerai une Amazone digne de me succéder, je le saurais. Il se trouve que tu incarnes parfaitement cette Amazone.

Mais je ne suis qu'écolière Générale ! Je ne suis même pas encore soldat alors Amazone !

Archadia. Si je mourrais demain, non seulement Alexandrie perdrait son Général mais en plus elle te perdrait toi.

Mais pourquoi ce risque ? Si vous mourriez, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

N'aie crainte Archadia. Cet homme ne sait pas à quoi il se frotte. Il pense que je suis plus faible que lui parce que je suis une femme, ou qu'il fait presque deux fois mon poids, mais sache que si je gagne, tu vas perdre ton père.

Non Générale Beate. Je n'ai pas de père ? Vous l'avez entendu tout à l'heure.

Alors tu n'as pas à te faire du souci pour moi. De plus tu es en sécurité ici. Le comte de Malphas ne peut rien contre toi tant que tu es entre ces murs et Braig est reparti dans le monde duquel il vient. Il n'est pas près de revenir crois-moi. Allez ! Vas te coucher sinon je vais te punir.

Merci Générale ! »

A peine eussé-je posé ma tête sur mon oreiller que je tombai dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par les premiers rayons du soleil. Le temps que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, je me souvins que c'était à l'aube que Beate et Thor de Malphas devaient se battre à mort pour moi. J'enfilai rapidement le premier truc qui me passait sous la main et descendis dans la cour du château. Le Roi, la Reine, de nombreux badauds et membres de la garde formaient un cercle parfaitement rond sur le parvis. Le comte attendait sa rivale. Il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de descendre de son destrier noir. Je venais à peine de me faufiler à travers la foule pour y voir quelque chose quand Beate arriva dans le cercle. Elle ne portait comme armure que des gantelets d'adamantine et orichalque assortis à ses jambières. Pas d'armet, pas de protection au torse. Elle n'était pas armée non plus. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux châtains en une queue de cheval serrée de façon à ce qu'ils ne la gênent pas pendant son combat.

« Ah, Dame Beate, commença le comte. Je pensais que vous vous débiniez.

Pardonnez-moi Monsieur le Comte. Je ne savais pas quoi me mettre ! Ironisa-telle pour le déstabiliser.

Sire. Les modalités du combat s'il vous plaît ? Requit le noble.

Choix des armes pour chacun des combattants. A pieds exclusivement. Pas de limite de temps. Enonça le Roi. Je voyais l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Parfait ! » Répondirent à l'unisson les deux ennemis.

Beate claqua des doigts pour appeler une de ses guerrières. Une Amazone du nom de Lola lui apporta son arme enveloppée dans de la soie sur un coussin. La jeune femme s'en saisit et passa l'épée d'une main vers l'autre plusieurs fois avant de hocher la tête. De Malphas, quant à lui, choisit une arme beaucoup plus lourde mais moins maniable. Il passa une masse à pointes à sa ceinture et s'empara d'un fléau d'arme.

L'Amazone était rapide et très forte physiquement et compensait son manque de vigueur (en comparaison du tas de muscles que représentait de Malphas) par sa technique et son agilité. En revanche, le comte misait tout sur la force brute et sa capacité à résister aux assauts (il était lourdement équipé d'une armure des plus épaisses). Le combat s'annonçait des plus violents.

« Une dernière volonté ma Dame ? Ricana le comte.

Taisez-vous et descendez de ce mange-pommes. » Lui ordonna Beate. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

Elle voulait abréger la joute verbale qui précédait la version sanglante et physique.


	24. Interlude 3

Chapitre 3 : Un tournant dans ma vie

Un combat enragé s'engagea, accompagné de ses Oh et ses Ah. A chaque action j'entendis des inspirations de peur et de surprise dans l'assistance. Les Amazones de Beate et les membres de la garde commentaient parfois le combat comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un entrainement sans dommages. J'avais très peur pour Beate mais j'avais foi en ses capacités. Je ne perdais pas espoir. Intérieurement j'étais confiante car je savais qu'elle allait survivre mais la petite fille que j'étais n'en savait rien à l'époque. Globalement la guerrière dominait le combat. Elle esquivait les coups de fléau d'arme sans grand mal mais avait beaucoup plus de difficultés à placer un coup tant les mouvements d'arme du comte laissent peu d'ouvertures. Beate effectua une série de saut-périlleux arrières pour prendre de la distance par rapport à l'homme. Elle pointa la pointe du SLR vers le ciel et fonça comme l'éclair sur le comte qui fut foudroyé. Je connaissais cette technique du nom de « foudrolles ». La Générale était une grande spécialiste de la « Lame Sainte » un ensemble de techniques très puissantes, mais aussi de l'élément Foudre. Or, le noble Dalian était presque protégé par le métal de la tête aux pieds, un très bon conducteur. L'attaque de la guerrière avait littéralement transformé la belle cape de fourrure du comte en petit tas de cendres et de poils calcinés. De Malphas, projeté à terre se releva très vite malgré ses brûlures.

« Voyons Dame Beate ! Vous aurais-je affrontée en sachant que vous utiliseriez la Foudre sans ce joli petit bijou ? Dit-il en sortant un collier avec une bague dorée en pendentif.

Tsss, siffla la jeune femme. Une Coraline… Petit cachotier !

Pas cachotier Ma Dame. Je suis juste plus rusé que vous !

La ruse c'est pas ce qu'on utilise quand on ne se sent pas capable de gagner loyalement ? »

Le comte fulmina. Beate venait de le ridiculiser. Son poing gauche enserrait quelque chose. Je regardai aux pieds du noble. Il était sur du gravier. « Générale attention ! » ne pus-je retenir. Le temps que Beate tourne la tête vers moi, le Dalian avait projeté le contenu de son poing au visage de l'Amazone. Il profita de cette ouverture pour foncer sur elle et lui assener un coup de fléau en plein visage. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang partout. Un cri généralisé s'éleva du public. Une ou deux femmes s'évanouirent. Beate était maintenant à terre et hurlant de douleur, la main plaquée sur le côté droit de son visage. De Malphas ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit. Il se jeta sur elle pour l'achever. Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire. Elle attrapa les épaules de l'homme, appuya très violemment son talon sur l'estomac de son assaillant et le fit basculer au-dessus d'elle. Le comte vomit tout le contenu de ses voies digestives. En un bond, Beate se retrouva en position debout. Dans la seconde, elle avait la pointe de son SLR braquée sur la nuque du compte pitoyablement à quatre pattes, se délestant de son petit déjeuner. Il y avait maintenant du sang et du vomit partout. L'odeur très forte indisposa encore plusieurs personnes qui tournèrent de l'œil. Je voyais très nettement la chair à vif sur tout le côté droit du visage de Beate et l'écoulement de sang ne se tarissait pas. Certaines de ses coupures étaient profondes si bien que l'on apercevait l'os surtout au niveau de son arcade sourcilière. Il était difficile pour moi de juger l'ampleur de sa blessure car j'étais mal positionnée et sa main gantée cachait le plus gros des dégâts.

« C'est fini ! déclara Beate à l'intention du comte en adressant un regard interrogateur au couple royal. Elle attendait de savoir si le roi allait accorder la grâce au comte avant de lui briser le cou. Le couple eut un échange de mots pendant quelques secondes qui durent paraître des heures aux deux antagonistes. La douleur que devait ressentir la guerrière et le sang qu'elle avait perdu la firent avoir un vertige.

Attendez ! S'exclama la reine Branet.

Beate fronça les sourcils, surprise qu'on accorde la grâce au comte.

Beate, beau combat.

Merci… Vos Majestés… Soupira la jeune femme qui n'avait qu'une envie, s'allonger à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner avant de s'évanouir en public.

Seigneur Thor de Malphas. Vous avez perdu et méritez la mort. Cependant, ma femme a demandé à ce que je vous gracie. Alors quittez immédiatement le château. Quittez Alexandrie-ville sur le champ. Retournez vous terrer à Dali. Ne revenez jamais ici ! Tant que je serai en vie, je jure de vous tuer de mes propres mains si vous revenez.

Comptez sur moi… Sire… »

Le comte se releva en titubant, enfourcha son cheval et quitta Alexandrie au galop. Le temps que je reporte mon attention sur le cercle, Beate gisait à terre inconsciente. Personne ne réagissait. Je traversai les deux rangs de badauds en les écartant pour me précipiter aux côtés de Beate.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez vite chercher du secours ! » Dis-je. Une seconde plus tard deux Amazones filèrent au château quérir un mage blanc. Deux autres guerrières sous les ordres de Beate se regardèrent et décidèrent de nous rejoindre.

« Tu sais utiliser la magie toi ? Demanda la première à sa copine.

Non, je ne suis Amazone que depuis deux mois. La Magie Sainte n'est pas encore accessible pour moi… Et toi ?

Nan…

Aide-moi à la porter à l'intérieur. Proposa la première en s'approchant de sa supérieure.

Demandons plutôt à un Brutos de nous aider ? Il servira à quelque chose au moins. Suggéra la seconde.

Hé toi là-bas, oui toi le grand dégingandé avec son pote le petit joufflu ouais vous là, euh… To-machin et Melgen-truc ! venez vous rendre utiles ! »

Le grand brutos ramassa la Générale et n'eut pas besoin d'aide pour la ramener dans le château. Bientôt, la foule se dissipa et retourna à ses petites affaires habituelles. La famille royale rentra, elle aussi. Il ne restait que moi et les deux Amazones sur la piste.

« Toi ! C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Me hurla dessus la première.

Quoi mais ?

Ouais, sans toi jamais la Générale n'aurait été blessée ! Je te préviens, si elle garde des séquelles de ce combat, je te réduis en bouillie avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de dire Amazone !

Mais je…

Dégage maintenant ! Nous, on va nettoyer ce bazar ! » M'ordonna la première en désignant le pitoyable état dans lequel se trouvait la cour.

Je déguerpis sans attendre.

Pendant de longues heures nous n'eûmes pas de nouvelles de la Générale, toujours à l'infirmerie. Je tournais en rond comme un poisson dans son bocal me posant tout un tas de questions quand Maître Totto, le précepteur de la princesse, vint me trouver dans le dortoir.

« Maître Totto ? La princesse désire-t-elle me voir ? Demandai-je.

Non, non, mon enfant. J'ai eu des nouvelles de l'infirmerie, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais être au courant.

Oui, Maître Totto ? Dame Beate va bien ?

Oui, elle est hors de danger. Elle désire te parler dès que tu auras le temps. Elle est retournée dans ses appartements.

Merci Maître Totto. Je vais la voir de suite ! »

Dans la minute qui suivit, je me trouvais dans l'aile du château réservée aux Amazones. Beaucoup moins somptueuse que les pièces principales mais quand même richement décorée, cette aile m'était accessible pour la première fois. Les deux soldats qui gardaient la porte menant à celle-ci se regardèrent, surprises, puis me laissèrent passer. Elles m'indiquèrent aussi le fond du couloir principal comme donnant sur les appartements de Dame Beate. Je pris ma respiration et tapai à la porte.

« Ah, Archadia ! Entendis-je derrière la porte. Entre !

Je ne fis pas prier. J'appuyai sur la poignée dorée et pénétrai dans la pièce. C'était un petit vestibule. Beate m'attendait assise dans un fauteuil dans un coin de celui-ci. Elle portait un vêtement de velours rouge orné s'une rose sur la poitrine. Mais ce fut son visage qui attira le plus mon regard. Les bandages en recouvraient presque la moitié.

Générale Beate ? Je…

Ne sois pas timide. Entre ! Dit-elle en se levant avec un peu de difficulté. Son crâne devait la faire atrocement souffrir mais elle ne laissa presque rien paraître. Suis-moi. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Je ne me fis pas attendre. Nous quittâmes le vestibule pour nous retrouver dans un petit salon. Elle m'indiqua un fauteuil dans lequel je pris place. Elle rapporta une chaise et la plaça en diagonale du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assise.

Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Le comte de Malphas n'est pas prêt de retenter sa chance !

Mais votre visage ? Générale, je n'ai jamais voulu ça !

Que sont quelques égratignures quand on peut sauver la vie de quelqu'un. Je suis le bouclier et l'épée d'Alexandrie. Quand elle est menacée, je dois faire quelque chose.

Mais pourquoi avoir pris un tel risque ?

Tu es l'avenir d'Alexandrie, Archadia. Toi et les autres jeunes êtes celles qui protégeront le roi et la reine quand je ne serai plus de ce monde. Et puis regarde, ça ne s'est pas mal terminé pour nous.

Oui enfin…

Si tu as peur de quelques cicatrices tu devrais changer de métier ! Archadia, je vais bien, d'accord ? Maintenant concentre-toi sur l'avenir et tache de devenir une excellente Amazone. »

Je sentais que ce songe allait prendre fin. Ma vision se troubla et je ne ressentais plus la chaleur du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée de Beate. Elle avait été si gentille avec moi. Elle avait parié sa vie pour moi, elle avait perdu un œil dans la bataille pour pouvoir me sauver de mon père, enfin, de Thor de Malphas. Elle avait toujours cru en moi. Comme personne ne l'avait fait avant elle et personne après elle, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Ambre. Ambre ! Je devais me réveiller ! Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner ! Mais je ne parvenais pas à quitter ce monde éthéré. Très vite je fus plongée dans un nouveau passage de mes souvenirs perdus.


	25. Interlude 4

Chapitre 4 : Le druide qui venait du Nord

Je me trouvais aux côtés de Grenat. Elle était beaucoup plus âgée que dans mon dernier songe. Elle devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans maintenant. Elle gouvernait seule. J'étais désormais à gauche de son trône, là où se trouvait le Capitaine Steiner dans mon premier rêve. A sa droite Beate était impassible, en position du garde du corps. Quand elle remarqua que je la regardais, elle esquissa un sourire. Si Grenat était la Reine, nous nous trouvions après la guerre. Je devais donc avoir environ quinze ou seize ans. Je regardai maintenant mes habits. Je portais une tunique bleu nuit, avec une rose blanche brodée dessus. Beate avait donc fait de moi son héritière officiellement. A ma ceinture pendait une épée en argent à lame d'adamantine. Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant entrer un jeune homme d'allure assez étrange, suivi d'un autre homme dont je pensais ne jamais revoir ce visage. Beate fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle reconnut le comte de Malphas. Le noble Dalian, qui avait eu la vie sauve il y avait trois ans de cela avait conspiré avec la reine Branet contre la jeune Grenat. Et pourtant il s'en était sorti. Bien que la Générale et moi-même fussions convaincues de son implication dans cette affaire, nous n'avions pas de preuves et nous ne pûmes rien tenter contre lui. Je reportai mon attention sur l'étrange visiteur. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un lui ressemblant. Et il émanait de lui une puissante aura de magie. Beate dut aussi le ressentir car elle me jeta un coup d'œil. Il était très grand, et athlétique. Ses très longs cheveux argentés tenus en queue de cheval lui arrivaient au bas du dos. Sa peau diaphane tranchait avec ses habits de geai. Ses deux yeux n'étaient pas exactement de la même couleur. L'un était gris charbon, l'autre presque bleuté. Il n'osa pas regarder la reine directement, si bien qu'il se concentra sur nos pieds, puis sur le comte. Il attendit d'être au centre de la salle du trône pour poser genou à terre comme le noble Dalien qui commença à parler :

« Votre Majesté. Ce jeune homme souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Il prétend être un rescapé de la colonie des druides de Lycht. Il affirme aussi être un membre de la famille Katzenstein.

Seigneur de Malphas… la ville des druides de Lycht a été détruite bien avant la guerre et personne n'en a réchappé. Dit Grenat.

Je ne veux pas vous contredire mais c'est aussi ce que vos parents pensaient des Invokeurs de Madahine Salee.

Jeune homme, quel est votre nom ? Demanda la reine au garçon.

Lucius votre Majesté.

Vous affirmez appartenir à la maison des Katzenstein et être un druide le Lycht.

C'est exact votre Majesté. Mon père était Alberic Katzenstein et ma mère Gwenog, la druidesse guérisseuse du village.

Alberic Katzenstein est mort depuis près de quinze ans.

Je sais, votre Majesté.

C'est ma mère qui m'a élevé à Lycht. Quand la ville a été détruite, nous nous sommes enfuis par les souterrains. Nous avons survécu en ermites pendant deux ans sur le continent de glace en tentant de retrouver une autre colonie de druides mais sans succès, puis elle est morte et j'ai décidé de retrouver la Maison des Katzenstein. Avec la brume, la guerre et mes modestes moyens, j'ai mis cinq ans à arriver à Alexandrie.

Seigneur de Malpas, reconduisez ce garçon chez vous. Je vais demander à Maître Totto de faire des recherches. Si ses dires devaient s'avérer, je vous ferais rappeler. »

Ce que m'avaient raconté Grenat, Djidane, Beate et Steiner était vrai. Lucius avait été lié au comte de Malphas, et d'une façon ou une autre il devait avoir participé en quelque chose à ma prétendue mort, à la perte de mes souvenirs.

Encore une fois, ce songe m'échappa. Tout sembla s'accélérer. Je ne vis plus que des flashs. Un combat amical entre Lucius et moi, une petite frimousse, l'enfant de Beate et Steiner, un homme en capuchon criant en se jetant sur la Reine, un autre combat, le noir, une étrange sensation de vide qui progressivement m'envahissait, la douleur tellement forte qu'en sembla m'arracher les entrailles, le contact des mains froides sur mon corps, des larmes, la magie, un regard gris, des larmes, encore des larmes.

« Archadia, je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas. Je ne peux faire qu'une chose pour toi. Tiens, je te donne mon cœur. » Je vis de nouveau quelque chose. Dans la main à la peau d'albâtre de Lucius, je voyais une lumière des plus pures. J'entendis un cri de douleur, sentis la chaleur d'un brasier. Rouge, sang puis une autre lumière, un puits de ténèbres et un choc.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Ces morceaux de films tronqués n'avaient rien de cohérent.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'en est fini pour la partie flashback! On va pouvoir retourner à notre histoire avec une Ambre quelque part dans un vaisseau du "darkemptyspace" et une Archadia suffoquant dans son épave!<em>

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!_


	26. Chapter 22

_Hey hey! Ca faisait un bail ! Je sais je sais vous m'en voulez sûrement à mort pour ma disparition soudaine mais la vie est comme ça! Il faut parfois mettre ses hobbies de côté pour se consacrer à d'autres choses! Alors welcome back sur cette fic!_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : En vie ?<p>

Je semblais encore perdue dans les ténèbres, flottant ou dérivant dans ce royaume où aucune lumière n'oserait s'aventurer. Pourtant, des sons arrivaient jusqu'à mes oreilles. Des bips réguliers, des bruits de soufflerie, des choses très électroniques. Soudain, une sorte de petite luciole apparut devant mes yeux. Cela semblât faire si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu la lumière ! Je ne savais ni comment ni pourquoi, mais cette perle de lumière m'appelait.

« Archadia…. Archadia ?

Qui… qui suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? Articulai-je difficilement.

Archadia, je t'en prie ! Il faut que tu te réveilles ! Allez ! Ouvre les yeux ! S'il te plait ! »

Je voulais me rapprocher de la lumière mais ce fut comme si elle n'était que mirage ! J'avais beau courir, voler ou nager, je ne bougeais pas d'un iota !

« Archadia ! »

La lumière se mit soudain à grossir encore et encore jusqu'à devenir si vive et grande qu'elle devint bientôt insupportable. Je sentis une puis deux violentes secousses. Je perdis connaissance.

Quand je revins à moi, deux étranges personnages étaient penchés sur moi. L'un était très grand avec un long cou, une peau reptilienne et des yeux globuleux, l'autre beaucoup plus petit, ventripotent, poilu et portant d'étranges lunettes puisque munies de trois verres devant, et bien, trois yeux. Une nouvelle secousse se fit ressentir, puis une autre et encore une autre.

« Elle reprend connaissance ! Va chercher Ambre et Nectun. Et fais attention aux impacts ! Dit l'un des étranges personnages en blouse-blanche à son compère.

Celui-ci ne posa pas de question et fila par la porte du fond de la pièce.

Où suis-je ? Demandai-je.

Vous vous souvenez de qui vous êtes ?

Où suis-je ? Répétai-je.

Vous êtes à bord d'un vaisseau amiral de la flotte intergalactique unie. Le Galaktik III. Vous vous souvenez de votre identité ?

Archadia… Archadia Tula.

Il n'attendit pas deux secondes de plus avant de me coller une lampe torche miniature devant les yeux. Cette lumière vive m'irrita mais j'étais trop faible pour protester.

Suivez la lumière.

Je m'exécutais. Une nouvelle secousse fit basculer le médecin intergalactique en arrière.

Que se passe-t-il ? Nous sommes attaqués ?

Des sans-cœurs. Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous sommes assiégés.

Bougez votre pied droit, le gauche…

Il fut interrompu par Ambre qui accourut à mon chevet. Un humain qui m'était inconnu attendit dans l'encadrure de la porte. Nectun, supposai-je.

Archadia ! Comment te sens-tu ? Quel soulagement ! Quand nous avons vu le Red Rose dériver dans l'espace nous avons eu si peur ! Et ta lettre…

Ambre… Je suis… Désolée mais … Xigbar, il …

Chuuuuuut ! Ne dis rien, repose-toi… Tu vas en avoir besoin…

Une fois de plus, la puissance des bombardements fit trembler la pièce et ses occupants avec. La décharge d'adrénaline me remis bien les idées en place.

Non, je veux aider. Ambre, je suis une bonne tacticienne… Je peux aider !

Dans ton état ?

Le temps nous est compté. Nous ne savons pas si Kiros et Kayley sont en vie et si c'est le cas plus le temps passe moins nous avons de chances de les retrouver sains et saufs. Si Kayley meurt, et son enfant avec elle, tu peux être sûre que Garrett nous arrache la tête. Si Kiros meurt… C'est Laguna qui s'en chargera.

Ne dis pas ça ! Attends… Kayley a été capturée par la clique de Xemnas ?

Oui, quant à Garrett, il a été grièvement blessé. Heureusement que Merlin est intervenu.

Le temps nous est donc compté.

Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre et de soigner complètement mes blessures. Et puis, il y a une chose que je veux vérifier »

Je n'attendis ni la réponse d'Ambre ni l'accord des deux médecins extraterrestres pour me lever. Je me doutais que définir une stratégie défensive ou offensive pour un astronef de cette taille ne serait en aucun cas aussi simple que pour un navire de l'espace de la taille du Red Rose. Quand je quittai la salle de soins, Ambre m'emboîta le pas en me jetant un regard désapprobateur. Quant à Nectun, il avait disparu.

« De quel côté est la salle de contrôle ? Demandai-je.

Sur ta droite. Là où il y a la lumière bleue.

Tu m'accompagnes ?

Bien sûr ! Dis-moi, comment t'es-tu retrouvée là à dériver dans l'espace ? Le Red Rose ressemblait à une épave !

Je lui racontais tout et en détail. Héra, Les Al Bheds, Homura, Kaïn, l'attaque dans l'espace, le Nosferatu.

« Mon Dieu… Ils ont carrément remis à neuf le…Notre Nosferatu ?

Oui… Enfin après un tir Atominium, il ne doit plus en rester grand-chose…

Archadia, le Galaktik III est un immense vaisseau, presque une base ! Tu ne peux pas le piloter comme le Red Rose

Qui a dit que j'allais le piloter ? Je veux juste voir où on en est et éventuellement redéfinir la stratégie. Il faut se débarrasser de ces sans-cœurs.

Je… ne suis pas sûre que le Commandant Leopard te laisse empiéter sur ses plates-bandes… Ah nous y sommes. »

Je pénétrai dans la salle des commandes. J'avais rarement pu voir une telle installation. Même l'Hydre qui était d'une taille vingt fois supérieure au Red Rose semblait minuscule à côté de cet énorme astronef. Effectivement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Au centre de la salle, deux hommes discutaient. Un était humain, très grand (au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix), les cheveux blonds assez courts, l'autre ressemblait à une sorte de félin monté sur deux pattes. Des dizaines de postes, tous occupés par du personnel naviguant tapissaient les murs de la salle. Quelle complexité ! Une paire de bombardements plus tard, Ambre s'avança au centre de la pièce.

Les deux officiers se tournèrent dans notre direction.

« Capitaine Jasper, Commandant Leopard, voici Archadia. Elle souhaiterait prendre part à l'élaboration de la stratégie qui vise à repousser les sans-cœurs.

Hors de question qu'une… Commença le félin d'une voix caverneuse.

Capitaine Jasper ! Archadia, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Bienvenue à bord du Galaktik III. J'ai étudié les cubes-mémoire de votre vaisseau, je suis impressionné par tant de technique et… de témérité. Shunter votre bouclier sur les canons était un coup de maître, mais dîtes-moi, était-ce du courage, ou de l'inconscience ? Le coupa le Commandant. De près je pus remarquer ses yeux particuliers. Il devait être au moins à moitié Al Bhed pour avoir des iris partiellement spiralés. Ce mélange d'un vert-jaune des plus particuliers me rappelait la couleur des yeux d'un félin. Le nom de Leopard lui venait-il de là ?

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix Commandant Leopard.

Ce n'est pas faux. J'admets volontiers que vous vous défendez bien mais ce genre de manœuvre est inenvisageable sur un vaisseau comme le mien.

Commandant… Donnez-moi une chance.

Nous avons trois des plus grands stratèges spatiaux de l'Union Galactique à bord. Je pense que nous nous en sortirons très bien tous seuls.

Alors permettez que je vous emprunte un vaisseau individuel pour me rendre dans un autre monde. Demandai-je gentiment mais en ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. D'ici une dizaine d'heures, le Red Rose sera comme neuf. Vous pourrez le récupérer.

Le Red Rose ? Il restait quelque chose à en tirer ?

Ambre, conduisez votre amie en salle des machines. Vous pourrez en discuter avec notre ingénieur en chef, Nectun.

Merci Commandant. » Dit Ambre en me poussant quasiment vers la sortie.


	27. Chapter 23

_Pour me faire pardonner de ma soudaine disparition (la faute aux études supérieures), je vais publier directement deux chapitres et tenterai d'en publier environ 1 toutes les 2 semaines pendant encore quelque temps. Je ne garantis rien mais sachez tout de même que je ne vous abandonne pas!_

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter!_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Nectun, ingénieur de Sa Majesté<p>

Je suivis Ambre dans les méandres de corridors du Galaktik III. Tandis que nous marchions en direction de l'atelier du mystérieux Nectun, elle en profita pour me raconter ce qu'elle avait fait quand nous nous étions séparées. Elle avait profité de mon involontaire diversion dans la Ville de Traverse (ma « discussion » avec Paladin) et de la pagaille engendrée pour y retourner subrepticement chercher son vaisseau, le Goldwing. De là elle était allée voir Homura qui lui conseilla de prendre contact avec son neveu Seigen alias le Commandant Leopard car il connaissait Nectu,n un célèbre ingénieur du Roi Mickey. l'homme étrange était suspecté de mener des expériences sur autre chose que les vaisseaux Gummi, comme les ténèbres, les mondes et les sans-cœurs.

Nous arrivâmes donc devant la salle des machines, lieu où était censé travailler Nectun. Ambre tapa un code sur le digicode prévu à cet effet et la lourde porte coulissante s'entrouvrit pour nous laisser passer.

Elle demanda où était l'ingénieur aux mécaniciens qui lui indiquèrent une petite porte au fond de la salle, l'atelier ultra-sécurisé de Nectun. Je suivis Ambre qui tapa à la porte.

« Qui est-ce… Entendis-je.

C'est Ambre et Archadia.

Rentre. » Répondit laconiquement le concepteur de vaisseaux Gummi.

Nous ne nous fîmes pas attendre. Nous entrâmes dans l'atelier.

Nectun était un homme assez grand mais pas autant que Leopard, brun avec un visage assez banal. Il portait une blouse qui jadis dut être blanche mais qui désormais était plutôt gris-noire. Il ôta ses lunettes de protection et se tourna vers nous.

« Vous voulez savoir où en sont les réparations de votre vaisseau je suppose ?

En effet. Répondis-je sans plus de ronde-jambes. Nectun n'était vraisemblablement le genre de personne à y prêter importance.

Vous l'avez vraiment fort abîmé. La plupart de la carlingue a dû être complètement retapée et les moteurs et autres pièces d'électronique sont neufs. Ce sera prêt pour demain mais je vous déconseille de sortir pendant le siège avec un vaisseau de cette taille. Vous ne tiendrez pas deux secondes en plein inter-monde.

C'est parfait.

Nectun, en ce qui concerne le système de repérage du QG de nos amis ? Ajouta Ambre.

A ce sujet, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

Commence par la bonne, ça changera, c'est si rare…

J'ai repéré la position exacte de leur monde créé de toutes pièces. Malheureusement il est en, comment expliquer… En deux parties si on peut dire.

Comment ça ?

Et bien, j'ai appelé cet endroit « Manoir Oblivion ». Un monde complètement nouveau est en train de se former autour de ce manoir. J'ai bien peur que bientôt le monde « Twilight Town » soit bientôt relié à notre plan par accrétion autour de cette dimension. Pour revenir au manoir, il est accessible de deux façons. Une en atterrissant comme sur n'importe quel autre monde, ce que je déconseille vu la forte concentration de sans-cœurs détectés. J'ai aussi détecté une grande quantité d'une autre espèce non-humaine. Mais le système ne saurait dire de quoi il s'agit.

Et l'autre accès ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander ?

Il nécessite de passer par un puits de ténèbres et par la dimension où il n'existe pas de lumière. A la façon des sans-cœurs. Malheureusement pour un humain où toute personne possédant un cœur, cela est exclu. Au mieux cela tuerait la personne qui emprunterait ce chemin, au pire, ça la corromprait complètement et ferait d'il ou d'elle un sans-cœur.

Merde… Lâcha Ambre. Comment faire ? Nectun, tu es sûr qu'il y a trop de sans-cœurs pour arriver normalement ?

Certainement. Avec une densité de 10 sans-cœurs au m2 dont des coriaces c'est exclu. Même avec tes pouvoirs c'est du suicide. Honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de prendre leur forteresse.

Si, objectai-je. Par la voie des ténèbres.

Impossible. Je vous ai expliqué déjà.

Je ne suis pas comme Ambre. Je possède un cœur expérimental qui se nourrit en partie de ténèbres.

Je vous demande pardon ?

C'est vrai Nectun. Intervint Ambre.

Mais il n'y a un qu'une expérience sur ce sujet qui ait fonctionné et le sujet a été détruit. C'est Ansem lui-même qui a mené la recherche avant de l'interrompre brutalement quand il s'est rendu compte des conséquences.

L'expérience 9 n'est-ce pas ?

C'est exact… Comment connaissez-vous ce sujet ? Seuls quelques scientifiques ayant collaboré avec Ansem le Sage sur ses travaux en ont la connaissance !

Les collaborateurs d'Ansem… Et le sujet !

Vous…

C'est exact. Ansem a demandé à ses disciples de se débarrasser de moi, ils ne l'ont pas fait. Et comme vous le savez, ils ont continué de travailler sur les cœurs et finirent par perdre le leur. Quant à moi, je suis là.

Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Archadia ? que-est-ce que ça veut dire !

Je ne te l'ai jamais raconté car je ne me souvenais de rien mais les souvenirs reviennent peu à peu. Cependant, la période qui précède l'expérience et celle juste après, avant que je n'arrive sur Héra, me sont encore inconnues.

Je n'ai pas travaillé directement sur ce projet mais étant dans un atelier royal proche de celui d'Ansem et ses disciples, j'ai entendu un certain nombre de choses. »

Nous nous rapprochâmes de Nectun qui se mit à parler moins fort. Il fit signe à Ambre de fermer la porte au verrou avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de nous conter ce qu'il savait.


	28. Chapter 24

Chapitre 3 : Les pièces du puzzle

« En fait, le projet initial visait à implanter à une personne démunie de cœur, un cœur artificiel qui pourrait se nourrir de ténèbres pour dégager de la lumière puis absorber cette lumière dans un deuxième temps pour rejeter des ténèbres. Et ainsi de suite. De cette façon le cœur serait pérenne. Il y aurait eu plusieurs expériences avant la 9, beaucoup plus de 8, croyez, moi. Ils ont essayé sur les sans-cœurs, les Nescients… Sans succès. Un jour j'ai entendu Ansem discuter avec Braig, son second. Le jeune homme venait d'assister à l'attaque d'un sans-cœur sur un enfant qu'il connaissait. Comme vous le savez sûrement, il faut un certain temps pour qu'une personne s'étant fait dérober son cœur devienne un sans-cœur. Plus le cœur était lumineux, plus ça dure. Bref, Ansem a envoyé deux de ses élèves chercher l'enfant. J'ai juste entraperçu ceux-ci revenir. Le gosse était inconscient et déjà, il dégageait une forte énergie de ténèbres.

A quoi ressemblait l'enfant ? Demanda Ambre.

Je ne l'ai pas bien vu dans les bras de Dilan mais il avait les cheveux un peu longs et bruns foncés, il devait avoir 7 ou 8 ans.

Et après ?

Ansem a voulu interrompre le processus. L'enfant n'avait « pas assez de lumière » et cela risquerait de compromettre le bon déroulement de l'expérience. En effet, un cœur corrompu est pire que sans-cœur, d'après Ansem.

Vous en savez des choses pour quelqu'un de non impliqué. Remarquai-je.

A ma place n'auriez-vous pas été curieuse, Archadia ?

Continue Nectun !

Bien. Apparemment, à ce que j'en sais, ça a plus ou moins bien marché. L'enfant ne se serait pas transformé en sans-cœur. Cependant, le cœur ne fonctionna pas comme prévu. Comme vous le savez, ce genre de cœur fonctionne en symbiose avec l'organisme de la personne. Alors qu'Ansem prévoyait que celui-ci se nourrisse des ténèbres ambiantes et génère de la lumière, il remarqua rapidement qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Il y a partout des ténèbres dans nos mondes alors le Sage pensait que cet être pourrait, en quelques sortes, « purifier » le monde de ses ténèbres en s'en nourrissant. Cependant, l'enfant était soit ténébreux dès le départ soit l'expérience le corrompit mais celui-ci absorbait ténèbres et lumière à part variable selon l'endroit et rejetait une majorité de ténèbres.

Comme un homme normal en fait. Chacun de nous a une part de lumière et une part de ténèbres.

Sauf qu'un cœur comme celui que l'équipe des chercheurs du Sage n'était pas prévu pour fonctionner de cette façon. Il finirait par s'épuiser et se corrompre complètement. L'enfant deviendrait une arme terrible. Bien plus puissant qu'un sans-cœur ordinaire. Une sorte d'enveloppe sans cœur dotée d'une conscience et de pouvoirs inimaginables dont le seul objectif serait de trouver une façon de retrouver son cœur originel.

Mais c'est… Impossible ! S'exclama Ambre.

Je le pensais. Mais il semblerait qu'en extrayant tout le pouvoir de Kingdom Hearts ce soit envisageable. Mais ce sont les dire de Xeanhort alors je ne sais pas s'il faut s'y fier. Ansem appela cette enveloppe doté d'une conscience «Nobody » ou encore « Simili ». Ce n'était qu'une théorie mais il semblerait que ces êtres existent déjà, quelque part. Ils n'ont pas de cœur et leur but est d'en retrouver un pour être de nouveau, complets.

Oh mon Dieu… Souffla Ambre.

Quoi ? Nous exclamâmes-nous, Nectun et moi.

La clique de Xemnas ! A tous les coups ce sont des Similis ! Regarde ! Ils font une fixette sur les cœurs de lumière et ton cœur expérimental ! C'est sûr, Ansem avait raison ! Ils ne veulent pas libérer Adel, ils veulent le pouvoir d'Ultimecia pour modifier le passé et utiliser ton cœur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Ils veulent le répliquer ! Imagine les pouvoirs qu'ils détiendraient !

Euh… Je ne te suis pas là… Remarqua Nectun.

Nectun, qu'est devenu Ansem ? Il a disparu n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, oui… Ca fait un moment déjà.

Et tu as bien parlé d'un homme nommé Braig ? Ajoutais-je.

Oui, c'était l'un de ses disciples. Il connaissait l'expérience 9.

Braig est le nom du bras droit du comte de Malphas, mon père. Enfin, c'est une longue histoire… Bref, quand je suis arrivée sur Héra à la recherche de mon passé, Xigbar m'a retrouvée mais Beate l'a appelé Braig. Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment mais tout s'explique dorénavant !

Attends un peu…

Je saisis une feuille et un crayon qui passaient par là et notais : « Ansem », « Braig ».

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rouspéta Nectun en me voyant massacrer la feuille sur laquelle il avait dessiné le plan d'une machine complexe dont je ne comprenais rien.

Xigbar n'est autre que le Simili de Braig et Xemnas celui d'Ansem. Ce sont des anagrammes ! Regardez, ils ont juste rajouté un X. Sûrement pour signifier qu'ils ont perdu leur identité originelle. Je suis sûre qu'avec les autres disciples ça marche aussi ! Tu as cité un type tout à l'heure… Euh… Dilan c'est ça ?

Oui…

Xaldin. Le lancier qui m'a attaquée et a invoqué Paladin dans la Ville de Traverse s'appelait comme ça. Ça marche aussi !

Les hommes qui vous poursuivent sont des Similis alors… Ansem avait raison… Mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit l'un des leurs. Il a eu si peur en constatant l'ampleur que ses expériences prenaient qu'il a fait détruire n°9 !

Et je suis là. La preuve qu'il ne s'est pas fait trahir par ses disciples mais qu'il est bel et bien l'instigateur d'un vaste complot.

Je ne crois toujours pas que vous êtes cette expérience.

Il faut me croire Nectun ! Vous devez bien sentir que je n'ai pas la « même odeur » qu'Ambre !

Bien sûr mais Ambre est un cas particulier. Elle a le cœur pur. Pas vous, à l'évidence. Et puis a l'heure qu'il est, même si n°9 avait vécu, son cœur l'aurait lâchée il y a bien longtemps ! Vous n'avez pas volé de cœur n'est-ce pas ?

Non.

Alors vous seriez un simple Simili à l'heure qu'il est.

En revanche, quelqu'un m'a fait don de son cœur.

Je vous demande pardon ?

Il s'appelait Lucius. Il m'a sauvé des griffes du compte de Malphas et a sacrifié sa vie pour moi. Il m'a donné son cœur. Un cœur de pures ténèbres ce qui a réactivé le mécanisme de mon cœur. Il a fonctionné comme ça pendant plus de dix ans. Ce qu'Ansem avait planifié… Ca a fini par fonctionner !

Un cœur de pures ténèbres a fait refonctionner votre cœur ? C'est absurde !

Nectun, quand on y pense sérieusement, c'est envisageable. La concentration d'énergie dans un cœur est un million de fois plus grande que dans l'atmosphère ambiante. Si Ansem avait eu tout bon mais s'était trompé d'un facteur 6 ?

Cela rend la situation encore plus critique qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Si ces Similis ont compris ça, toutes les personnes aux cœurs purs sont en danger. S'ils veulent répliquer ce cœur expérimental, il leur faudra des donneurs qui ne seront certainement pas consentants ! Ajoutai-je.

Ambre, tu en penses quoi ? On doit lui faire confiance ?

Oui. Archadia est ma meilleure amie. Cela fait dix ans que je la connais. Je lui fais confiance.

Ambre…

Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me perturbe… Un être de pures ténèbres n'est qu'haine et douleur… Une telle créature n'aurait jamais cédé son cœur de son plein gré.

Il faut que vous revoyiez vos certitudes alors. Lucius… Lucius était quelqu'un de bien. Un héros avec un vrai sens de la chevalerie.

J'aurais bien aimé le rencontrer alors, parce que c'est une aberration de la nature s'il est comme vous le dites. »

Je dégainai un regard courroucé à l'ingénieur de Sa Majesté. Immédiatement il reprit son sérieux. Nous devions aborder l'aspect le plus délicat de la situation, le plan d'action pour partir à l'assaut du Manoir Oblivion.


	29. Chapter 25

_Hey hey hey! _

_Je suis encore vivante et cette fanfic aussi. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour ma disparition inexpliquée de ces derniers mois, je ne vais pas incriminer le mémoire, la thèse et tout ce qui va avec, je l'avoue, c'était le mégablocage sur la plupart de mes écrits... Mais, oui parce que quand même je sais me faire pardonner (je crois), vous serez sans doute heureux d'apprendre que j'ai terminé l'écriture de cette fanfic cette semaine (je vais juste faire un peu de relecture et de corrections stylistiques donc je poste pas tout en même temps). Conclusion: plus de syndrome de la page blanche et des post à intervalles réguliers (je suis presque sûre de m'y tenir sauf en cas de cataclysme) ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci à ceux qui suivent les aventures d'Archadia depuis longtemps et qui sont encore là (youhou! y'a quelqu'un?) et merci aussi aux petits nouveaux, ça fait plaisir!_

_PS: comme DreamDrop Distance est sorti depuis que j'ai commencé cette histoire et que j'ai pas le temps de jouer à la DS, je n'ai pas incorporé d'éléments de cet opus dans mon histoire. Il peut donc y avoir quelques incohérences par rapport aux nouveautés de ce jeu là. Voilà voilà._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Plan d'attaque<p>

Nous réfléchîmes un moment silencieusement à une façon pas trop risquée et discrète de pénétrer au Manoir pour délivrer nos deux amis. Nous ne serions pas trop de deux, pourtant j'étais la seule à pouvoir passer par les ténèbres à la façon des sans-cœurs sans pour autant finir comme l'un d'eux. D'un autre côté, comme l'avait déjà dit Nectun, un atterrissage par notre plan était inconcevable, surtout avec le blocus de sans-cœurs des chemins inter-mondes qui se précisait de minutes en minutes autour de ce monde.

« Nectun, comment puis-je faire pour passer par le plan des ténèbres ?

J'ai fabriqué il y a longtemps une machine capable de générer un portail menant sur ce plan. Je peux vous la prêter, si vous n'en dîtes rien à personne…

Mais comment je fais, moi ? Protesta Ambre.

J'ai mon idée mais cela dépendra d'Archadia.

Allez-y je vous dirai si je peux assurer.

Voilà, je propose qu'Ambre fasse diversion avec le Goldwing, que j'ai armé plus lourdement. Attention Ambre, le nouveau moteur et les nouveaux canons dépendent du nouveau bloc énergétique qui est très lourd. Ton vaisseau est plus puissant, plus résistant et dispose d'une autonomie énorme mais manque un peu de maniabilité. Pendant ce temps Archadia passera par les ténèbres. Une fois dans le manoir, elle te téléportera auprès d'elle. Je passerai à proximité de ce monde avec mon vaisseau pour récupérer le tien. Lorsque votre travail sera fait, vous m'enverrez un signal et je viendrai vous récupérer en vitesse. Je vous préviens, si je juge que le nombre et la puissance des sans-cœurs sur place est trop élevé et que cela met la mission en danger, je ne viendrai pas.

Je me disais bien… Nectun ? Pourquoi vous nous aidez ? Demandai-je suspicieuse.

Et bien justement, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai que vous me rameniez et qui se trouve dans le manoir.

Allons bon, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous n'êtes pas un philanthrope.

Achadia ! S'insurgea Ambre.

Laisse Ambre. Elle a raison. Je ne vous aide pas par simple bonté d'âme. Il y a quelque chose que la bande de traitres m'a volé avant de disparaître. Un disque-dur.

Un disque dur ? Xemnas et ses compères vous ont piqué des musiques téléchargées illégalement et vous avez peur que cela vous retombe dessus ? Plaisantai-je excédée.

Non Archadia. Il s'agit de quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux. Un bloc « données » qui regroupe l'ensemble de mes recherches sur les connexions entre les mondes. Comme vous le savez, il n'existe pas ou presque pas d'itinéraire sûr pour un voyageur qui va traverser l'entre-monde. Or, j'ai pu répertorier les niches de sans-cœurs et calculé des dizaines d'itinéraires relativement sûrs connectant des dizaines de mondes. L'exploitation de ces données pourrait permettre d'ouvrir des routes, mais à l'inverse, il pourrait aussi permettre à quelqu'un de mal attentionné de profiter de ces données pour renforcer la présence sans-cœur et contrôler l'espace. Vous imaginez si un monde comme le Château Disney subissait l'avènement des ténèbres en son sein ? Il a une position dominante pour nous, sujets de Sa Majesté. Souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé au Jardin Radieux ! Trouvez ce bloc, ramenez-le moi. Dans le pire des cas, détruisez-le.

Archadia, qu'en penses-tu ?

Je pense que c'est une perte de temps mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Nectun, à quoi ressemble ce bloc « données » ?

Il fait à peu près une vingtaine de centimètres de côtés mais il doit être contenu dans un boitier estampillé aux armoiries de Sa Majesté. Malheureusement rien ne dit qu'il a été séparé de son boîtier. Je vais vous montrer à quoi il peut ressembler… »

Nectun sortit de l'atelier et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il tenait dans sa main un coffret en métal des plus banals. De l'autre main, il tenait une grosse malle rigide. Il posa le coffret sur le plan de travail, la malle dans un coin de la salle et reprit place derrière son bureau. Il ouvrit la petite boite de fer. L'ingénieur en sortit une sorte de disque dur relié à un câble USB.

« Ceci est un bloc « données » du type de celui que vous devez retrouver. L'autre est une version plus ancienne. Il est donc un peu plus gros.

OK, autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin... Soupirai-je.

Allez Archadia, ne soit pas défaitiste. Ajouta Ambre pleine d'entrain.

Je vous ai aussi amené ceci. Dit Nectun en s'emparant de la lourde malle.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'est mon portail.

Ouah, je m'attendais à un truc beaucoup plus… Grand enfin…

Il est en pièces détachées. Vous verrez une fois monté, il est beaucoup plus…Grand. Me rétorqua Nectun en imitant ma voix. Je vous conseille de prendre quelques heures pour vous préparer à cette mission, le temps que je finisse de réparer le Red Rose et de monter le portail. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Le message était très clair, pas de filles dans ses pattes pendant qu'il s'affairerait à réparer ce qu'il restait de mon vaisseau.

Nous sortîmes donc de l'atelier de l'ingénieur. Toutefois, avant de quitter la salle des machines, je demandai à un mécanicien où se trouvait mon vaisseau. Il m'indiqua une des sous-sections de l'immense hangar. J'avais quelque chose à récupérer.


	30. Chapter 26

Chapitre 5 : Les secrets de Fleur de Nuit

Quand je pénétrai dans les lieux indiqués par le subalterne de Nectun, je fus effarée de voir le Red Rose dans un tel état. Il était de nouveau entier, le fuselage était de nouveau lisse. Il était comme flambant neuf… A l'exception de la peinture couleur bordeaux qui n'existait plus. Il était d'un bleu très sombre, luisant sous la lumière artificielle et crue du hangar. Une fleur blanche stylisée, belle mais épineuse était dessinée sur la carlingue. Devant ma surprise Ambre prit la parole.

« Tu sais, j'ai lu la lettre que tu avais écrite avant de perdre connaissance.

Et alors ?

Je me suis renseignée sur cette Beate. Ce vaisseau a accès à tous les ouvrages d'Ansem le Sage qui ont été numérisés. Je sais donc tout un tas de choses sur elle et sur Héra. Quand j'ai lu ta lettre, j'ai récupéré ton épée, Fleur de Nuit c'est ça ?

C'est exact.

Alors j'ai aussi appris que le vaisseau royal s'appelle la Rose Rouge. Je pense qu'inconsciemment tu te souvenais de ce nom et que c'est pourquoi tu as appelé ton vaisseau ainsi. Mais cela n'a plus de sens dorénavant. En revanche un nom comme « Dark Rose » serait approprié. Il existe une espèce rare de fleur de la famille des rosacés qui ne pousse que dans les hauteurs du Continent de la Brume sur Héra. Elle ne s'ouvre que la nuit. Une rose blanche.

Ambre, merci ! Elle est vraiment magnifique ! Dis-je en lui sautant au cou.

Allons nous préparer. Tu me remercieras après… Si nous survivons…

Et mon épée ? Qu'est-elle devenue ?

Dans une des cabines du Galaktik que nous avons fait préparer pour toi.

Alors allons-y. »

Je suivis Ambre dans les entrailles du Galaktik III pour me repérer. Bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la petite cabine que mon amie avait faite préparer pour moi. J'ouvris l'armoire en acier. Il y avait des vêtements (uniformes des officiers de la flotte intergalactique unie), des serviettes de toilette, des objets du quotidien en tous genres : stylos, brosse, brosse à dent, dentifrice, savonnettes… Au fond de la penderie se trouvait l'objet que je désirai le plus retrouver : Fleur de Nuit.

Je m'en emparai et sortis l'épée de son fourreau avec délicatesse mais rapidité. Ambre m'observa faire en silence. Elle sembla curieuse de lire ce qui était gravé sur la partie proximale de la lame ouvragée.

_« Archadia, Grande Amazone, héroïne de guerre, gardienne de la justice en ces Terres de Dali et sœur du peuple d'Alexandrie »._

« Ouah, j'ignorais que tu étais si respectée dans ton monde natal. Remarqua Ambre.

Moi aussi je l'ignorais. »

Tandis que j'admirai avec attention cette œuvre d'art qu'était le Fleur de Nuit, Ambre se saisit du fourreau. Elle se scruta sous tous ses angles. Elle semblait très impressionnée par les talents artistiques des artisans de mon peuple.

« Quelle beauté, quelle finesse. Pas étonnant que tu ais fait des ravages avec une telle arme. Moi je serais incapable de me battre avec ça, j'aurais trop peur de l'abîmer.

Elle n'a jamais servi. Beate l'avait faite faire juste avant que je ne « meure ». Elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de me la donner.

Ah… Je ne savais pas. Les Alexandrins ont l'air d'un peuple très sympa.

Ce sont des gens très chaleureux. Ils respectent leurs souverains comme le Roi et la Reine respectent leurs sujets. Ils ont certainement fait preuve d'une grande force pour soutenir la Reine Grenat pendant la guerre. Elle leur doit tout.

Tiens, comme c'est étrange, il y a comme un compartiment secret ici ! Comme c'est ingénieux ! Ah ils sont vraiment très forts ! C'est presque invisible !

C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça un compartiment secr… Quoi ? un compartiment secret ?! Dans ce fourreau ?

Bin oui là regarde ? J'ai appuyé sans le vouloir sur cette pierre et…

Excuse-moi, je peux ? »

Sans attendre la réponse d'Ambre, je saisis le fourreau et appuyai sur la même pierre que mon amie un instant plus tôt. Deux pétales d'ornement de l'étui de mon épée pivotèrent puis deux autres. Et ainsi une fleur sembla se former. Elle se scinda ensuite en deux et s'ouvrit sur un petit compartiment. Il contenait une vielle feuille de papier qui sembla très fragile dans je la fis doucement glisser de son entrave de cuir et de métal. Je la déroulai avec une extrême attention. Ambre, très intéressée par ce qui se passait, m'observa sans un mot.

Bien que le papier me semblât très friable et que l'encre avait commencé à se détériorer, je reconnus qu'il s'agissait d'une rapide lettre. L'écriture était très belle et appliquée.

Avec difficulté je pus déchiffrer ce qu'il était écrit :

_Ma tendre Archadia,_

_Si tu lis ce qui est écrit sur cette page, c'est que nous sommes séparés. Peut-être même que tu me détestes pour ce que les autres te diront que j'ai fait. Mais je peux te jurer, qu'Atomos m'aspire si je mens, que je ne suis pour rien pour ce qui va se passer. Malheureusement, j'ai découvert quelque chose te concernant lorsque j'ai entendu une discussion entre le Comte de Malphas et Sieur Braig…_

Quand je finis de lire ce passage, il s'effaça pour laisser la place à un autre.

_Je ne peux agir sans risquer la vie du Roi et de la Reine, du château et de tous ses habitants. Je vais donc devoir faire un choix qui est très difficile pour moi._

_Si tu lis cette modeste lettre, c'est que mon plan a fonctionné et que tu es en vie, dans un autre monde. Moi en revanche, je ne suis plus depuis bien longtemps._

Une nouvelle fois, le texte se transforma.

_Ce papier est ensorcelé. Il t'apparaitra dans un objet qui t'es cher et qui représente ce que tu es. Une poche de vêtement, une médaille… Il viendra à toi quand tu retrouveras tes souvenirs et que tu t'apprêteras à reprendre en main ce tragique destin pour le transformer en un avenir plein de lumière. J'ai pris la décision de t'éviter l'enfer de te garder des ténèbres. Je vais te donner mon cœur. Je sais tout. L'expérience, le fonctionnement, tout. Tu as besoin de ténèbres pour vivre et je sais que je ne suis pas une créature de la lumière. Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi. Ou même si tu ne me pardonne pas, ne m'oublie pas. Mon âme va mourir sans mon cœur mais mon corps se transformera en sans-cœur et je sens qu'il tentera de t'arracher ta lumière. Ne te laisse pas berner. Le Lucius que tu as aimé n'est pas cet être. De grâce tue cette créature avant qu'elle ne t'inflige une souffrance des plus insupportables._

De nouveau, le texte changea.

J_'aurais voulu te le dire plus tôt mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. Oui, j'ai été à la botte de ton père et à celle de Sieur Braig. Ils m'ont fait croire qu'en échange de ton cœur, ils pourraient me guérir. Tu comprends ? Je pensais qu'en vivant je pourrais faire renaître mon peuple._

_Mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne veux pas vivre si c'est au prix de ta vie. Je souffre d'un mal qui est héréditaire chez certaines familles de druides. Normalement il se développe tard mais apparemment il a évolué avec le développement de mes pouvoirs de mage. Bientôt je ne serai plus moi-même. Ma santé a commencé à décliner depuis plusieurs années mais je suis resté dans le déni. C'est Braig qui m'a fourni différentes formules pour atténuer les effets de la maladie des druides. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, je ne peux plus continuer longtemps comme cela._

Alors Lucius était gravement malade ? C'était ça qui l'avait poussé à se ranger du côté de Braig ?

_Cherche la Fleur de Nuit quand tu retrouveras les tiens, sa poignée contient quelque chose sui pourrais t'aider. On ne sait jamais._

_Sache seulement qu'où que tu sois, quelle que soit ta destination et tes choix je t'aimerai toujours du fond me mon cœur._

_L._

Je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte mais je sentis de nouveau quelque chose de mouillé sur ma joue.

Ambre posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Archadia est-ce que ça va ? Tu… Tu pleurais en regardant un bout de papier vierge…

Tu… Tu n'as rien vu qui soit écrit ?

Non. Toi oui ?

Oui. C'était… C'était une lettre de Lucius, sa dernière lettre. Il a dû la rédiger le soir avant que l'assassin ne s'attaque au Roi et à la Reine. Le soir de sa mort. C'est une lettre ensorcelée. Je suppose que je suis la seule à pouvoir la lire.

Aïe.

Peux-tu me passer mon arme s'il te plaît ?

Oui. Tiens, la voilà. »

Quand Ambre me vit déverrouiller la poignée de mon arme puis la dévisser comme une forcenée elle dût me prendre pour une folle. Bientôt, j'avais descellé la poignée de la garde.

Je jetai un œil au fond de celle-ci. Un bout de tissu dépassait à ma vue. Je tirai délicatement dessus. Cela devait être un mouchoir de soie. Il était fermé par un lien de cuir sur un petit objet qui coinçait dans la partie la plus fine de la poignée. Quand je pus la sortir, Ambre prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je ne sais pas, Lucius m'a juste dit que ça pourrait m'aider.

Allez, ouvre !

Oui, oui. Pas de précipitation. »


	31. Chapter 27

Chapitre 6 : La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité

Je défis le nœud du lien avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il était très serré. Quand je pus enfin ouvrir le morceau de soie, je reconnus la forme de ce qui avait été caché dans l'épée. Un anneau. J'ôtai la fine couche de flanelle qui l'emballait.

C'était une bague en or blanc attachée à une chaine comme un pendentif. Le chaton était en forme de rose et son centre était une sorte d'aigue-marine, supposai-je, dont la couleur était peu courante. D'habitude elle varie entre le bleu clair et le jaune mais celle-ci était presque turquoise et d'une intensité magnifique.

« Oh mon Dieu mon Dieu ! Il allait, tu crois que… Il… S'embrasa Ambre.

On se calme. C'est un bijou. C'est tout.

Oui mais c'est carrément une BAGUE !

Elle doit être ensorcelée. Lucius a écrit qu'elle pourrait m'aider.

Oui mais, Archadia, c'est une BAGUE !

Je sais, j'ai des yeux.

Je peux ?

Oui. Fais attention.

Je lui prêtai le bijou. Elle regarda immédiatement à l'intérieur.

Tiens, c'est gravé. _**« De L pour A »**_. De Lucius pour Archadia.

Attend, tourne la un peu vers moi ?

Comme ça ? Demanda Ambre en inclinant la bague.

Encore, encore, stop !

La pierre de cette bague était étrange. Il n'y avait pas que sa couleur qui soit bizarre. Elle semblait briller, de l'intérieur.

Tu ne trouves pas que ce bijou a quelque chose d'étrange ?

Non. Pas spécialement. C'est un beau cadeau cela dit. Lucius devait vraiment t'aimer beaucoup.

Certainement. De là à me donner son cœur.

Et à te demander en mariage.

Quoi ?

Bin oui. En général bague plus inscription plus amour égal demande en mariage.

Lucius savait qu'il allait mourir. Il n'allait pas me demander en mariage, Ambre.

Peut-être l'avait-il depuis longtemps, peut-être attendait-il le bon moment et il n'est jamais venu.

Pauvre Lucius… Se sacrifier comme ça pour moi…

Ça c'est de l'amour.

Hum. Fis-je pensive. »

Quand je passai le collier autour de mon cou, le pendentif sembla s'embraser. Il projeta une forte lumière sur le mur qui me faisait face. La cloison s'illumina de diverses couleurs comme lorsque l'on place un objet brillant au soleil et qu'il diffracte les rayons.

Bientôt l'atmosphère se modifia et une ombre se forma. Elle sembla de plus en plus matérielle il sembla même que je aurais pu la toucher et la sentir si j'en avais eu l'envie. L'ombre se colora ensuite. D'abord de façon éparse, puis elle sembla prendre vie. Je reconnaissais cette personne. Lucius.

Il était de plusieurs années plus âgé que lors de mon dernier souvenir. Ses longs cheveux d'argent étaient strictement maintenus en une queue de cheval par un ruban de cuir. Son visage s'était durci et était devenu plus anguleux mais ses yeux trahissaient encore son jeune âge. Ses habits sombres tranchaient fort sur sa peau diaphane si bien qu'on eût dit qu'elle n'avait pas de couleur en cette nuit éclairée par la lune. Autour de lui, un immense brasier. Il garda quelques secondes la main droite sur son cœur. Puis il s'effondra. Dans un réflexe, je bondis vers lui mais sans pouvoir le rattraper. L'hologramme passa à travers moi et tomba sur le sol.

Avec difficulté, le druide ouvrit la bouche et articula quelques mots : _« Archadia, sache que la vérité est ici »_ il montra son cœur. Il releva la tête. Son regard croisa le mien. Tandis que les larmes montèrent au coin de ses yeux, il sembla me fixer. Je voyais déjà son humanité s'envoler. « _Archadia, mes derniers souvenirs… Tu dois savoir. La lumière, la lumière te viendra en aide… Vis, vis pour Alexandrie, pour …moi… _

Lucius ! »

Déjà, l'image se remodifia. Nous étions maintenant dans le hall du château d'Alexandrie. Je pouvais voir ce qui se passait par les yeux de Lucius. Il se retourna. Derrière lui, deux personnes. Braig était l'une d'entre elles. L'autre était encapuchonné, si bien que je ne fus pas en mesure de le reconnaitre. Le Compte de Malphas n'était pas avec eux car il devait être en prison à ce moment-là.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Lucius Katzenstein. Déclara Braig.

Oui Sieur Braig.

On récapitule une dernière fois pour notre ami assassin. Lucius ?

J'agis normalement jusqu'à ce que la garde signale Rohun. J'envoie une partie de la garnison en place chercher Archadia. Quand elle arrive, je la laisse combattre Rohun.

Ensuite, Rohun ? L'assassin prit la parole :

Je tente de m'enfuir pour liquider la Reine Grenat. Je me débrouille pour ne pas passer la porte. Je dois être dans la salle quand Lucius agira. Braig me lança un regard.

Je plonge toute la pièce dans le noir, j'arrache le cœur d'Archadia, je la laisse pour morte, et je fuis vers la forêt. Je vous remettrai le cœur. Quand le corps d'Archadia sera sans surveillance je retournerai le chercher et je le brûlerai pour ne pas avoir affaire à un sans-cœur surpuissant.

Bien !

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez engagé. Je suis un assassin, pas un comédien. Vous auriez pu engager n'importe quel vagabond pour moins cher.

Vous allez combattre l'héritière de Beate, vos talents seront mis à rude épreuve. Un vagabond lambda se serait bien trop vite fait massacrer. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il va être temps de passer à l'action… »

Tandis que Braig se volatilisait vers une destination inconnue, l'assassin me fixa une demi-seconde puis grimpa les escaliers pour se cacher un instant de la garnison d'aspirantes Amazones qui faisaient leur ronde.

Très vite j'étais dans les appartements de Lucius qui lisait un livre écrit en une langue inconnue. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Oui ? Fit Lucius.

Seigneur Katzenstein ! Vite, il y a un assassin dans l'enceinte du château ! Il faut protéger le Roi et la Reine ! Cria une voix masculine derrière la porte.

J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Lucius empoigna une lance fine et accouru vers les appartements royaux quand une Amazone qui passait par là lui indiqua que l'assassin se trouvait en salle du trône.

Le druide fit immédiatement demi-tour et arriva devant la porte de la salle du trône en même temps que Beate. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une scène dantesque.

La Reine Grenat était accroupie à côté du trône tandis que je me voyais combattre contre l'assassin de tout à l'heure. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil vers les nouveaux arrivants avant d'esquiver un coup de tranche que Rohun avait tenté de m'assener avec sa dague courbe. Beate se précipita pour m'aider ainsi que Lucius mais je leur fis signe de reculer.

« Générale, faites sortir la Reine ! » Demandai-je.

Beate me faisant confiance, nous contourna et attrapa Grenat par le bras.

« Venez votre Majesté. Il faut partir ! »Dit-elle.

Grenat leva les yeux vers Dame Beate et se releva. Rohun ne daignant même pas la regarder ou tenter une esquive pour la rejoindre et finir le travail. Il se contenta de m'attaquer moi. « Etrange » pensai-je en me voyant combattre toujours par les yeux de Lucius. Beate quitta la pièce nous laissant seuls, Lucius, l'assassin et moi. Je réussis à attraper Rohun par la gorge et à le projeter contre le trône. Il fut sonné. Quand j'approchai pour l'achever, j'eus un moment de doute. Il était entraîné et extrêmement professionnel. Il devait avoir été engagé par quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de fortuné. Je devais savoir pour qui il travaillait. Je savais, bien qu'étant dans le corps de Lucius, exactement ce qui se passait dans ma tête, enfin, la tête d'Archadia à ce moment-là. Lucius accouru mais il était trop tard. A peine m'étais-je approchée de Rohun que celui-ci me porta un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine. Quand je me vis vaciller en tentant de reprendre mon souffle que je ne trouvais pas, cela me pris à la gorge.

« Rohun espèce de traître ! Murmura Lucius.

La générale entra à ce moment-là alors que Lucius s'approchait de moi pour me porter secours.

Archadia ! » Cria Beate.

L'assassin tenta de fuir par la fenêtre explosée mais Lucius le stoppa net grâce à un sort. Il lui enfonça ensuite sa lance en plein cœur. Rohun tituba, cracha du sang et s'effondra.

Lucius jeta rapidement un coup d'œil vers Beate et moi puis murmura quelques mots dans une langue aussi inconnue que les écritures de son livre. Tout sombra dans les ténèbres. Plus une seule lumière ne parvenait à mes yeux. Pourtant, Lucius semblait parfaitement serein. Il se déplaça vers nous. J'entendis Beate pester contre le druide et m'ordonner de rester en vie en même temps. Elle s'était levée, certainement pour trouver son agresseur dans cette obscurité. Je sentis le contact des cheveux de la militaire dans la main du druide. Il l'avait attrapée par la chevelure. Il porta son autre main sur le SLR pour empêcher l'Amazone de dégainer et murmura à son l'oreille :

« Je vais m'occuper d'Archadia. Votre rôle s'arrête ici. Il est temps de lui dire au revoir. »

Beate fut projetée à quelques mètres de mon corps dont la vie s'échappait. Le chevalier-mage réitéra des paroles en langage inconnu. La lumière revint. Je me voyais depuis le balcon. Lucius était en train de se cacher en s'agrippant à la rambarde depuis l'extérieur.

J'étais inerte sur le sol. J'étais pâle comme une morte. J'avais encore mon épée dans la main alors que je me vidais de mon sang. J'étais déjà morte.

« A l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! Hurla l'Amazone En prenant mon corps dans ses bras. Ne meurs pas, Archadia ! »

Je la vis utiliser sa magie sainte pendant de longues minutes. Bientôt elle était exténuée. Quand elle eut perdu connaissance, Lucius quitta sa rambarde et remonta dans la pièce. Il me tira des bras de ma supérieure qui s'était évanouie sur mon corps. Laissant mon arme sur place, il me prit dans ses bras contre lui et fila vers la forêt en contrebas d'Alexandrie.


	32. Chapter 28

Chapitre 7 : Memento Mori

Nous étions maintenant dans une clairière presque à l'orée du bois. Mon corps inerte était toujours dans les bras de Lucius. Si je n'étais pas en vie pour regarder ces mémoires, j'aurais affirmé que la personne que tenait le druide dans ses bras n'était plus de ce monde.

Lucius ne cessa de regarder derrière lui, comme s'il était poursuivi. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Très vite, Braig serait là et il voudrait mon cœur servi sur un plateau d'argent. Le chevalier-mage me déposa sur l'herbe humide. Il ôta ensuite ses gants de cuir et se frotta les mains comme pour se réchauffer en cette froide nuit d'hiver.

« Archadia… Le moment est venu de nous dire au revoir. Je vais effacer tes souvenirs et t'envoyer vers un monde lointain. Cette arcane est bien trop puissante pour moi et va me coûter la vie mais peu importe, je vais te donner ce que j'ai de plus précieux. »

Il ferma les yeux si bien que je ne vis pas ce qui se passait. Je sentis qu'il avait posé la main sur son cœur. Je ressentis à la fois une immense peine mais aussi un immense soulagement. Un peu comme ce que l'on ressent quand on aide un être cher sans rien attendre en retour. Quand Lucius ouvrit les yeux, il tenait quelque chose dans le creux de sa main. Des flammèches d'un noir des plus profonds se mêlaient et s'entre-lassaient en une petite sphère de quelques centimètres de diamètre. « Alors c'est à ça que ça ressemble, un cœur, un cœur de pures ténèbres ? » et moi qui pensais que ce n'était que haine et souffrance… Me dis-je.

« Archadia, puisses-tu me retrouver dans une autre vie. Je t'attendrai. Je te le promets… Oh Archadia… Je… » Ses mots étaient hachés par les sanglots et la souffrance de son cœur manquant. Le jeune homme se ressaisit et s'approcha de mon corps. Ses larmes l'aveuglaient. En titubant, il s'agenouilla à côté de moi. Prenant appui sur sa lance, il put dégager sa main de son flanc douloureux et tendre son cœur vers ma poitrine. Il plaqua la main sur mon propre cœur, enfonçant avec force ses ténèbres dans mon thorax. Un spasme envahit mon corps.

« Maintenant… Je vais te ranimer. »

Il murmura quelques mots toujours dans cette langue ancienne et mon corps repris des couleurs. Il saisit ma main. Je sentais ce qui allait se passer. Il allait m'envoyer vers Spira. Il continua ses incantations mais fut stoppé par un projectile de lumière qui lui traversa l'épaule. Avec un gémissement de douleur, il fit face à son ennemi. Braig.

Le franc-tireur lui faisait face, une torche dans une main, un fusil laser dans l'autre.

« Alors mon petit Lucius ? On a Quelque chose pour moi ?

Trop tard Braig ! Jamais vous n'aurez son cœur !

Ah mais si tu ne me donnes pas ce cœur, je ne serai pas en mesure de te sauver.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être soigné. Je vais embrasser la mort avec sérénité.

Alors tu as bien changé. Tu aimes plus Archadia que ta propre vie. Es-tu réellement tombé amoureux d'elle ?

Mes motivations… Ne sont pas vos affaires…

Allons allons… Ressaisis-toi mon garçon. La maladie des druides, la magie à l'état pur qui détruit le corps. Ta mère en est morte et j'ai tout de suite su, en voyant l'ampleur de ton pouvoir, que tu en serais atteint. Mortelle pour vous autres habitants d'Héra mais curable chez nous, les gens civilisés.

Archadia, ne savait rien de ma condition. De cette espèce de malédiction. Elle m'a aimé comme personne.

C'est bête. Maintenant, tu vas mourir et elle, elle va devenir un sans-cœur. Peut-être dans quelques semaines, quelques mois…

C'est là… que vous vous trompez, Sieur Braig. Ricana le jeune homme dans un rictus de douleur.

Quoi ?

Oh, si vous croyez que je vais vous expliquer…

Pauvre fou. Tu préfères mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? Tu sais ce qui va se passer pour toi. Sans les remèdes que je t'ai donnés tu serais déjà faible et presque aveugle. Vois la vérité en face, jeune homme. Tu vas peu à peu sombrer dans la folie et finalement, ton corps te lâchera, simplement. Après de longues, longues semaines d'agonie.

Alors vous n'allez pas… M'achever ?

Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir. Maintenant donne-moi la fille.

Jamais !

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur mon corps qui se réchauffait et récita à haute voix :

« Mère Nature, vents des cieux et nymphes des lacs, sylphes des forêts, griffons des hauts sommets, dragons des souterrains, divinités du jour et de la nuit…

Braig se rua sur le druide mais un glyphe de lumière embrasant le sol le protégeait de ses attaques. Tandis que le franc-tireur pestait, Lucius reprit son hymne.

Protégez Archadia de ces hommes qui lui veulent du mal. Cachez-là d'eux et prenez soin d'elle.

Crétin, tu vas te tuer ! Tempêta le subordonné de Xemnas.

Je vous fais don de mon essence… Continua le mage sans prêter attention à son ennemi.

Lucius, tu ne sortiras jamais de cette forêt vivant ! » Ricana Braig, hystérique.

Il claqua des mains et un bataillon d'hommes fidèles au Comte rappliqua torches à la main. Tandis que Braig quittai ce monde en passant par un puits de ténèbres, les mercenaires embrasaient la forêt. Je vis mon corps disparaître dans une volute noire. Les hommes de Malphas disparurent et Lucius se retrouva seul dans ce brasier. Je le sentis tourner la tête vers le néant pour dire les mots qui avaient introduit ce songe. Puis il se leva, avec une infinie lenteur et une souffrance indicible. Il marcha vers l'orée où les Brutos ainsi que le Capitaine Steiner l'attendaient. Et puis plus rien. La suite, je la connaissais.


	33. Chapter 29

Chapitre 8 : Derniers préparatifs

Quand je fus capable de reprendre le contrôle de mon cerveau et de tourner la tête, je vis qu'Ambre était toujours assise, immobile. Nous restâmes encore de nombreuses minutes coites et inexpressives. Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Dans un mouvement quasi-robotique, la jeune femme décrocha.

« Oui ? Oui. D'accord. On arrive. Répondit-elle à son interlocuteur laconiquement.

Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je pour casser cette ambiance glaciale.

C'est… Euh… (Elle s'éclaircit la voix), Nectun. Il dit qu'il est prêt. Le portail est monté et les vaisseaux sont finis.

Alors on y va. » Dis-je.

Ambre fila rapidement dans sa cabine pour récupérer ses affaires alors que je ramassai la bague. J'étais seule pour encore quelques minutes. Je réassemblai Fleur de Nuit et me laissai aller. Les larmes coulèrent en un flot incessant pendant de plusieurs minutes qui me parurent très longues. Je devais me ressaisir. Je pourrais pleurer Lucius plus tard. Pour le moment, nous devions retrouver nos amis prisonniers du Manoir Oblivion. J'attachai mes longs cheveux en une tresse racine très serrée, empoignai mon arme et passai le collier dont le druide m'avait fait cadeau autour de mon cou.

Quand je fus sortie dans la coursive, Ambre était visible et faisait route vers moi accompagnée du Commandant Leopard. Les deux humains me rejoignirent rapidement. Le militaire prit la parole :

« Bonne nouvelle. Nous avons réussi à repousser l'assaut des sans-cœurs. Vous pourrez sortir du Galaktik sans risquer de vous faire canarder.

Merci Commandant. Dis-je.

J'ai appris que vous vouliez vous en prendre au Manoir Oblivion…

C'est exact.

Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est du suicide. Je connais vos talents de pilote et d'après ce que m'a dit Ambre vous êtes encore meilleure escrimeuse mais personne ne peut survivre au milieu de tant de sans-cœurs. Vous ne passerez pas la porte du manoir que vous serez comme eux.

Commandant Leopard, la situation est telle que nous devons nous rendre là-bas pour sauver nos amis. Et puis, j'ai bon espoir de passer outre ce barrage de sans-cœurs.

Vous allez encore utiliser une invention de cet ingénieur, Nectun ? Quelle audace. Personnellement, j'hésite même à utiliser le grille-pain qu'il a conçu pour le vaisseau…

Vous devriez faire plus confiance à vos semblables, Commandant. Vous seriez surpris de voir ce que la confiance peut vous apporter. Dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Ambre. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des otages à sauver. »

Je serrai la main du commandant et tournai les talons. Ambre m'imita et m'emboîta le pas. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers le hangar, Ambre passa devant moi, se mit à marcher à reculons pour m'avoir en face d'elle.

« Si tu as besoin de parler… Tu sais, euh… A propos des souvenirs de Lucius…

Merci Ambre, mais ça va. Je vais sauver nos amis et je gérerai ça après. Répondis-je en tentant vainement de me convaincre moi-même.

Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me chatouille le cortex. Tu te souviens des paroles de Nectun ? Il a dit que Braig connaissait l'enfant qui s'était fait attaquer par les sans-cœurs. Et après, il est le seul à revenir sur Héra régulièrement pour comploter avec de Malphas. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Quels sont tes liens avec cet homme ?

Je l'ignore. Mais j'avais tiré la même conclusion que toi. Tu sais, quand tu t'es enfuie et qu'ils m'ont capturée. J'ai entendu parler Xemnas à ses sous-fifres et il disait avoir « perdu ma trace pendant près de quinze ans ». Or, Braig m'a suivie jusqu'à il y a dix ans. Si Braig m'a suivie, et que Xigbar n'est autre que son… Son Simili, il doit se souvenir de ça. De plus, les habitants d'Alexandrie le connaissent sous le nom de Braig. Il se peut qu'il fût déjà Xigbar au moment de la mort de Lucius…

Archadia, je n'aime pas ce regard, je ne l'aime pas DU TOUT. Ne me dis pas que tu vas…

Oh si, Ambre. Je vais lui mettre la main dessus, s'il est encore en vie après la déculottée que je lui ai flanquée avec le Red Rose quand il était à bord du Nosferatu, et je vais lui soutirer toutes les réponses. Et quand j'aurai fini avec ce psychopathe, je le finirai en lui faisant endurer des souffrances pires que dans ses pires cauchemars.

Non non non. Ressaisis-toi ma grande, la vengeance ne t'amènera rien de bon. Non seulement elle te détourne de ton objectif, qui, je te le rappelle, est de sauver Kiros et Kayley, mais en plus elle te pousse au SUICIDE. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté il a failli te tuer en deux temps trois mouvements sur Héra et a bien donné du fil à retordre à Beate, la plus grande guerrière que tu aies jamais connue.

Avec Fleur de Nuit, il va boire le potage.

Oh Archadia, tu ne changeras pas hein… »

Nous arrivâmes devant le hangar principal où Nectun nous attendait. Il nous invita à le suivre vers une partie un peu en retrait de l'immense parking pour astronefs Gummi en tous genres. Au pied du Dark Rose se dressait un étrange appareil. Une sorte de projecteur ou un truc du genre.

« Archadia, voici le portail. Il va déformer notre continuum pour te permettre d'accéder au monde des ténèbres. Je te conseille de partir en vaisseau et de te rapprocher de la surface du Manoir Oblivion qui débouche sur ce plan le plus possible. Ensuite tu continueras à pieds. Tu ne pourras pas te poser directement sur ce monde. L'agrégation se réalise par les ténèbres. J'ai bien peur qu'un monde d'illusion et de non-temps se forme complètement par là-bas. Je ne peux pas plus t'aiguiller, je ne suis jamais allé dans les ténèbres. Ambre, le Goldwing est par là. Archadia t'enverra un signal quand elle se sera posée avec son vaisseau. Tu pourras partir avec le tien à ce moment précis. C'est compris ?

Oui. Répondîmes-nous à l'unisson.

Archadia, un système comme celui-ci est installé dans ton vaisseau pour passer du plan des ténèbres au notre. Si tu rencontres des difficultés majeures, ne force pas, fais demi-tour. Voici aussi une combinaison spécialement créée pour t'isoler un maximum des ténèbres. Elle est inspirée par la technologie des armures générées par les Keyblades des anciens maîtres.

Ça marche.

Ambre. Je t'en ai fait une aussi. Tu ne devrais pas en avoir besoin mais ne sait-on jamais… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, J'étais dans mon vaisseau flambant neuf tandis que Nectun mettrait en marche son générateur. Ambre le regardait faire avec une appréhension bien visible dans sa posture. L'espace qui se trouvait en face de moi, entre mon vaisseau et le générateur, sembla se tordre, se disloquer. L'ingénieur me fit un signe. Le portail était prêt. Bientôt, il se transforma en un immense puits de ténèbres comme ceux qu'utilisent les hommes de Xemnas. J'allumai mes réacteurs et avançai doucement vers la masse sombre qui m'engloutit. Par réflexe, je fermai les yeux quand je passai à travers le miroir noir.


	34. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 9 : A l'assaut du Manoir Oblivion**

Quand je fus capable de rouvrir les paupières, je me trouvais dans une sorte d'espace inter-monde. Aucune lumière ne perçait par-là, je naviguais au pilote automatique. Je sentais les ténèbres tentant d'enfoncer le bouclier de mon astronef, de ronger la carlingue et de me dévorer toute entière. Moi qui craignais tant les ténèbres de mon cœur, j'étais parfaitement terrorisée dans un tel lieu.

Le nombre de sans-cœurs qui se baladaient joyeusement dans cette dimension était conséquent et mes divers tirs Foudre à fragmentation ne furent pas du luxe pour que je puisse avancer dans cette purée de pois ténébreuse. Cette noirceur s'obstinait à vouloir me happer toute entière. Je savais que j'avançais car mon radar captait le Manoir Oblivion et enregistrait mon avancée. Mais j'étais bien obligée de le croire, privée de tout repère.

Plus j'avançais, plus la visibilité se dégageait. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de voir un astéroïde de toute ma vie. Malheureusement, l'augmentation du nombre de sans-cœur variait proportionnellement à la visibilité. Et leur résistance aussi ! Je réussis tout de même à me frayer un chemin vers le monde qui abritait le Manoir Oblivion à grands renforts de petits gadgets sympas installés par Nectun.

J'atterris sur une avancée rocheuse, qui, selon mon radar, était une extrémité de ce monde d'illusion. J'envoyai le signal de départ à Ambre et descendis de mon navire de l'espace.

Il faisait encore noir et me débarrasser de tous ces sans-cœurs fut assez cher en termes de consommation énergétique. Heureusement, la combinaison de Nectun me gardait un peu de l'influence des ténèbres car cette atmosphère oppressante ne cessait de me tourner autour comme le requin contourne sa proie avant d'attaquer. Tout semblait mort ici. Les rocs étaient érodés par je ne sais quel phénomène, l'air était pesant, l'atmosphère malsaine les quelques arbres qui jadis devaient avoir poussé sur ces terres désolées du temps où cet endroit n'était pas plongé dans les ténèbres étaient maintenant malades ou morts.

Je fus bientôt attaquée par d'étranges créatures qui, à l'instar des ombres sans-cœurs, n'avaient aucune identité, aucune personnalité, aucune volonté, si ce n'est celle de vouloir mon cœur. Des êtres sans identité, des Nobody, des Similis.

« C'est donc à ça que ressemblent nos âmes quand elles perdent leur cœur ? Me demandais-je. Nos corps deviennent sans-cœurs et nos âmes ces… choses ? »

Ces créatures n'étaient que désespoir et souffrance. Leur existence était vaine et leur éternelle quête vouée à l'échec. Des dizaines de ces êtres blafards se jetaient sur moi avec l'avidité d'un lion en cage à qui on présente un steak. Sans passion ni même motivation à part celle de rester en vie, je pourfendis ces choses avec Fleur de Nuit. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Comment ces êtres dépourvus de toute humanité physique ou mentale pouvaient appartenir à la même espèce que Xemnas et sa bande ? Eux, auraient pu se faire passer pour des humains à condition de ne pas s'approcher d'une personne capable de sentir les cœurs comme Ambre ou Garrett mais ces choses ! J'avais tellement de questions et si peu de réponses.

Lorsque j'estoquai le dernier de ces êtres blancs, celui-ci laissa tomber quelque chose. Le petit objet brillait même dans ce monde sans lumière. Je m'approchai. C'était un pendentif composé d'une pierre précieuse ressemblant à un diamant taillé en forme de larme monté sur un chaton d'or blanc. J'attrapai la chaîne et regardai l'objet de plus près. Je reconnaissais le style du bijou. Il ne pouvait avoir été fabriqué que par les mains expertes des orfèvres d'Héra. C'était une Angelarme, un objet magique qui, le disait-on, procurait à son porteur lumière et endurance magique. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je m'interrogeai sur la provenance de ce bijou. Un Hérian avait-il erré dans ces ténèbres ? Le Simili que je venais d'occire était-il ce qui restait du propriétaire original de ce formidable item ? Je passai la chaîne autour de mon cou, l'Angelarme tinta contre la bague de Lucius. Mon cœur se serra un peu plus.

J'avançais avec difficulté vers le « sous-sol » du Manoir Oblivion. L'anxiété allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre dans mon esprit. Je ne voyais plus mon vaisseau derrière moi et pas encore de construction « humaine » devant. J'errai littéralement. Si je déviais de ma trajectoire, j'étais partie pour rester coincée en ces lieux inhospitaliers pour un moment indéfini. Ma montre et ma boussole débloquaient complètement ici. Je ne pouvais savoir ni vers où j'allais ni depuis combien de temps je marchais. Au fur et à mesure que je progressais, quelques indices du passage d'êtres doués de facultés intellectuelles me remotivaient. Tout d'abord je croisai une chaussure, plus une épave de vaisseau, des pavés. Les sans-cœurs et Similis qui se ruaient sur moi ne furent plus une telle épreuve puisque le pendentif Hérian augmentait drastiquement mes ressources magiques.

Encore quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, je commençais à apercevoir une porte immense. Je voyais les contours se dessiner entre les volutes sombres qui s'amassaient et se dispersaient au gré des allées et venues des créatures de ce monde. D'immenses candélabres jalonnaient mon chemin sans pour autant réussir à éclairer ce monde. Des faibles lueurs violacées peinaient à se laisser apercevoir. Se sentais la chair de poule s'installer dans mon dos et sur mes bras. J'étais tellement nerveuse que la moindre petite araignée sur le sol aurait pu me coller une trouille bleue. Vous savez, cette terreur tapie au fond de votre être. Ce sentiment désagréable qui vous guette quand vous n'avez pas directement peur mais qu'une atmosphère qui vous met mal à l'aise vous pousse à sursauter et à partir en courant à la moindre petite chose qui pourrait vous surprendre.

Je sentais que j'approchais de la source de mon angoisse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je savais qu'elle se trouvait quelque part par ici, drapée de ténèbres, prête à me faire regretter d'être venue. Mon impression fut très vite confirmée quand j'approchai de la porte. Une silhouette que je percevais comme humanoïde se tenait assise contre la porte. Cette créature des ténèbres dégageait une forte odeur de sans-cœur qui me glaça le sang. Son aura pleine de néant et de désolation percuta la mienne avec une violence pourtant contenue. Quand je fus assez près d'elle pour que cette créature me repère, elle se leva et saisit un instrument long comme une lance, un bâton ou un sceptre qui reposait alors sur le sol. Cet être mystérieux me faisait face, tête baissée. Quand il releva la tête, mon cœur sembla s'arrêter…

* * *

><p><em>Alors, à votre avis, pourquoi Archadia nous fait-elle un arrêt cardiaque? La réponse au prochain chapitre?<em>


	35. Chapter 31

_Hey mais je vous ai oubliés cette semaine! Bon, pour me faire pardonner, 2 chapitres^^ Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 10 : La force de l'âme<strong>

Quand il releva la tête, mon cœur sembla s'arrêter…

La créature aurait presque pu passer pour humaine. Elle fit glisser la hampe de sa lance en os dans sa main jusqu'à ce que le déséquilibre de celle-ci en fasse basculer la pointe vers l'avant. Et quand cette extrémité mortelle toucha le sol en un tintement, je me forçai à planter mon regard sur ce visage dont je me souvenais depuis peu et que je connaissais depuis si longtemps pourtant.

Les longs cheveux du gardien de la porte étaient bien plus longs que dans mes souvenirs. Son visage était creusé et dépourvu de toute couleur charnelle humaine. Ses yeux, dénuées de teinte ou même de pupille me prouvèrent donc que ce que j'avais devant moi n'était pas ce que voulais voir. Il fit pivoter son pied gauche vers l'arrière, si bien qu'il se retrouva de profil en face de moi. Il empoigna alors son arme à deux mains. La partie de sa cape déchiquetée qui fut alors rejetée en arrière dévoila alors l'insigne des sans-cœurs là où justement se trouva, un jour, ce précieux organe de ténèbres qui m'avaient rendu la vie.

Lucius, cet être de pures ténèbres, ce modèle de bonté et de chevalerie se tenait là, devant moi. Non, me dis-je. Ce n'est pas Lucius, seulement son sans-cœur. _« Mon âme va mourir sans mon cœur mais mon corps se transformera en sans-cœur et je sens qu'il tentera de t'arracher ta lumière. Ne te laisse pas berner. Le Lucius que tu as aimé n'est pas cet être. De grâce tue cette créature avant qu'elle ne t'inflige une souffrance des plus insupportables. »_ Voilà ce qu'il avait écrit avant de mourir. Je devais achever cette ultime partie de lui, ce corps corrompu, dépourvu de toute conscience.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de me mettre en garde, il avait déjà bondi sur moi à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il aurait pu m'embrocher en une fraction de seconde, planter son arme létale dans mes entrailles et me laisser gésir, baignant dans mon propre sang, mais il ne le fit pas. Faisant glisser sa main d'albâtre sur mon bras droit qui s'apprêtait à dégainer Fleur de Nuit, il me déstabilisa. Et tandis qu'il planta ses yeux sans regard dans les miens, je vis sa bouche se mouvoir comme pour silencieusement formuler un mot. Que venait-il de dire ?

« Ar…Archa…dia… »

Non ! Je devais résister, je devais remplir ma mission, et pour cela, je devais passer cette porte et me débarrasser de ce sans-cœur.

Avec ma main libre, je déviai la sienne qui avait lâché la lance pour me toucher la joue. Je vis la surprise et la colère sur son visage sculptural. Quelque chose d'imprévisible se produit. Je sentis un flot incessant d'émotions entremêlées se déchaîner dans ma poitrine. Mon cœur mon cœur sembla se ranimer, puis irrémédiablement je le sentis se faire attirer par son propriétaire original. En réflexe à cet évènement, je reculai de plusieurs mètres avec vigueur. Le sans-cœur ramassa son arme et la pointa à nouveau vers moi.

J'eus beau lutter de toutes mes forces et de toute mon âme, je ne parvenais à le toucher. Il esquivait et contrattaquait avec dextérité. Contrairement à Xigbar lors de notre escarmouche dans le bureau de Beate, il ne fuyait pas, il me faisait face, ne vacillant pas. S'il n'était plus qu'un être dépourvu de cœur, il se battait encore et encore, comme le chevalier qu'il fut jadis.

J'avais beau utiliser toutes mes techniques spatio-temporelles les plus puissantes pour le ralentir ou le distraire dont mon Heure-Magique et mon Donne-Temps, je ne parvenais à le surpasser. Il était trop rapide, trop fort pour moi. Il parvenait à bloquer mes arcanes et à esquiver mes attaques. Nos sorts s'entrechoquant produisaient un mélange son et lumière des plus déstabilisants. Allais-je mourir ici ? Seule ? Dans ce monde sans lumière ?

Par chance, je parvins à briser sa lance mais la créature ne se démonta pas. Le sans-cœur saisit les deux morceaux, utilisa la longue pointe comme une rapière pour tenter de m'estoquer tandis qu'il faisait tournoyer l'autre partie tel un éventail pour se protéger de ma magie et contrattaquer par la sienne. Sans formuler aucun mot, il parvint à lancer de puissants sortilèges dont un glacier X qui me cloua littéralement au sol. Je roulai sur le côté pour esquiver la pointe de sa lance mais mes articulations gelées me faisaient lutter à chaque mouvement. Il en profita pour m'aveugler avec un blackout. La lutte était déjà très inégale mais cette fois j'étais perdue. A moins de réussir à parer ses attaques jusqu'à ce que ma vue revienne progressivement, j'allais y passer. « Mes amis… je suis…désolée »

Je réussis à lutter encore quelques minutes grâce à ma maitrise de la gravité qui me permettait de savoir, par la pression de l'air, des vibrations du sol et de nos magies respectives, où se trouvait mon ennemi. C'était assez pour me défendre mais pas pour l'attaquer de manière efficace. Bien que le chevalier sans-cœur parvint à déchirer ma combinaison d'un coup ascendant de lance sur toute la hauteur de mon sternum, ratant mon menton d'un cheveu, je tenais bon et réussis même à l'entailler au flanc.

D'un coup violent, la créature me fit m'écraser sur un rocher non loin. La douleur du choc irradia dans tout mon corps. Je sentis son pied s'abattre sur ma poitrine, me plaquant contre la surface froide.

Ecarquillant les yeux comme si ça avait pu me rendre la lumière que je n'avais plus, je suffoquai. La pointe de sa lance faisait pression sur ma trachée. Au moindre geste, il me déchiquèterait.

Qu'attendait-il ? Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ?

L'effet du blackout commençait à se dissiper. S'il ne m'achevait pas maintenant, il aurait perdu sa meilleure chance. Quand ma vue revint assez pour que je puisse discerner les choses correctement dans une telle pénombre, je remarquai une lame transperçant son abdomen. L'Angelarme que je venais de trouver, mise à vue sur ma gorge dénudée, brillait de mille feux. La lumière diffractée baigna les lieux de milliers de points multicolores pareils à des étoiles se reflétant sur les particules de magie noires en suspension dans l'air.

Tandis que le corps du sans-coeur se dissipait comme des flammèches de ténèbres regagnant celles ambiantes, je levai les yeux vers mon sauveur. Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à interpréter ce que je voyais pourtant nettement maintenant.

Il aurait pu passer pour le jumeau du sans-cœur qu'il venait de terrasser. Cependant, il avait quelque chose que la créature n'avait pas. Une humanité.

« Archadia. Murmura-t-il en baissant son arme.

…

J'aurais voulu pouvoir parler mais ma gorge se contracta m'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Il était là, il n'avait pas changé. Le même visage aux traits fins, la même mâchoire volontaire, les mêmes cheveux argentés, le même regard. Mon cerveau me disait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Lucius mais mes yeux et mon cœur me donnaient une toute autre opinion.

Archadia, il ne faut pas rester ici. Dit-il en me tendant la main tout en fixant un point dans l'obscurité, loin derrière moi.

…

Il n'y avait pas que ma gorge, mon corps entier était paralysé par un flot anarchique d'émotions.

Ils arrivent, il faut se mettre à l'abri ! »

La décharge d'adrénaline me débloqua. Je saisis la main tendue de Lucius et nous courûmes vers la porte sans nous retourner. Comme par magie, elle s'ouvrit pour nous. Nous saisîmes chacun un volet de l'immense portail et parvînmes à le refermer sur la horde de similis qui nous chargeaient.


	36. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 11 : Dans le bastion de l'ennemi**

Essoufflée et un peu sonnée, je m'affalai comme un sac, dos à la double porte. Je profitai de ce petit répit pour observer mon sauveur. Il était, malgré son apparente maigreur, vraiment magnifique dans cette armure d'écailles couleur de nuit.

« Archadia ? ARCHADIA ! Entendis-je dans mon oreillette.

Ambre ?

Ah, Archadia, ça fait au moins deux heures que je n'arrive pas à te joindre ! Tu as enfin réussi à entrer dans leur bastion ?

Oui, à l'instant. Ca n'a pas été une mince affaire. Ici c'est calme, tu veux que je t'ouvre le portail ?

Euh, oui, laisse moi le temps de retourner à bord du Galaktik III et je te recontacte.

Je fus déconcentrée par Lucius qui fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Je remarquai alors que du sang avait éclaboussé la colonne contre laquelle il se tenait, livide.

Ambre, ramène de quoi soigner les gros bobos.

Ok. Terminé. »

Le jeune homme me gratifia d'un regard voilé par la fièvre. Il remballa ensuite cette faiblesse qu'il remplaça par un faible sourire. Bien que je ne sois pas aussi sensible que mon amie Ambre, je sentais que quelque chose d'étrange se dégageait de lui. Quelque chose comme une menace.

« Lucius, est-ce que c'est bien… Toi ?

Tu… Tu te souviens de… Moi ?

Grâce à ton cadeau oui. J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs. Enfin. Dis-je en sortant la bague qu'il avait caché pour moi de mon encolure déchiquetée.

Tu l'as trouvée. Alors tu sais la vérité. Tu sais que je t'ai menti, que je t'ai mise en danger par vanité. Mais je peux te jurer que je t'ai aimée et que ça n'a jamais cessé un instant.

Je le sais. Approuvai-je en faisant quelques pas vers lui. Lucius…

Je… Oui… et non. Comme tu l'auras compris, je ne suis plus personne, je n'ai plus de nom… Plus d'identité.

Tu es…

Son simili.

Alors que je m'étais approchée et que je m'apprêtais à poser ma main sur son épaule, je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

Tu as peur de moi ?

C'est que…

Il fut pris d'une autre quinte de toux. Que se passait-il ? Il m'avait sauvé la vie, s'il m'avait voulu du mal, il n'aurait eu qu'à s'abstenir d'intervenir contre son double et je serais morte depuis un moment déjà. Je posai une main sur son visage, le contraignant à me regarder. Sa joue creusée était glaciale, ses yeux vitreux. Il était très malade. Je commençai à rassembler mes forces pour user de la magie sainte. Je concentrai toute ma volonté et ma force dans une technique dérivée de la magie de mon monde. Elle était comparable à un sacrifice puisque transférant mon énergie vitale à autrui mais de toute façon Ambre allait apporter un élixir.

Lucius… Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? Lui demandai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'est grâce à ça. Répondit-il, haletant, pointant son doigt sur ma poitrine.

L'Angelarme. Elle t'appartient ?

Oui, c'était tout ce qui me restait de ma mère. Je l'avais perdue il y a plus de cinq ans mais aujourd'hui, je l'ai sentie réagir à ton cœur. Je suis immédiatement venu. Je savais qu'un jour, elle finirait par nous réunir.

Alors, tiens. Je te la rends.

J'ôtai la chaîne de mon coup et tendis le bijou au druide qui posa la récupéra. Le contact de sa main sur la mienne me fit frissonner. Elle était glacée. Je reportai mon attention sur son visage.

Cela faisait longtemps, Archadia. Mais tu ne m'avais jamais regardé avec cet air là, cette pitié…

C'est parce que ton âme cherche un cœur ?

Non. C'est la chose qui m'aurait tué avec ou sans cœur.

La maladie des druides, la consomption par la magie pure. Même en tant qu'âme dépourvue de cœur et même de corps à proprement parler tu en souffres encore ?

Je te l'ai dit. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, cette…chose… aura raison de moi.

Comme toujours, Lucius m'avait sauvé la vie en apparaissant au bon endroit, au bon moment. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, je vis la peur s'inscrire sur son visage. Ce qu'il avait vécu dehors avait dû être un enfer. La maladie, la solitude, le désespoir.

Alors, tu as erré dans ces lieux pendant près de dix ans ?

Dehors, dans les ténèbres. C'est quand j'ai senti la présence de ce sans-cœur et l'Angelarme réagir au danger tout en brillant en sentant ton cœur, je me suis empressé de vous rejoindre.

C'est… Abominable…

Le simili s'appuya sur la hampe de sa lance pour reprendre son souffle. Il était peut-être un Simili, un aberration en soit mais il était le même. Il pouvait ressentir la peur, la compassion, l'attachement. Alors quelque part il était encore connecté à son cœur qui brillait pour lui dans ma poitrine. Il me dévora des yeux, comme s'il avait peur que nous soyons séparés de nouveaux à jamais. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux en souriant.

Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Prenant ses deux mains dans les miennes, je cherchai quoi répondre à une telle déclaration quand j'entendis des grésillements dans mon oreillette.

Archadia, ici Nectun.

Je vous écoute.

Ouvrez le portail. Ambre est prête. Le terrain est dégagé ?

Affirmatif. »

Je m'emparai du petit bloc de ma ceinture et le posai à terre sous les yeux intrigués de Lucius. Je vis alors l'espace se distordre devant moi. Ambre en sortit. Elle aussi avait revêtu cette sorte de tenue de combat à mi-chemin entre la combinaison et l'armure. Elle me prit dans ses bras avant de remarquer la présence de l'homme qui avait sauvé ma vie, encore une fois.

D'un regard, elle m'interrogea sur son identité. Il se redressa et nous rejoignit. Ambre sentit immédiatement sa nature inhumaine et recula comme je le fis quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ambre, c'est… Hum… C'est Lucius.

Son simili tu veux dire. Me corrigea la jeune femme en assumant parfaitement sa méfiance et sa désapprobation.

Ambre, ajouta le jeune homme blafard, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Il dit la vérité, il vient de me sauver la vie.

Loin de moi l'idée de gâcher vos retrouvailles mais nous devons vous dépêcher. Observa Ambre.

Oui. Mais avant, j'ai besoin d'un petit remontant. Mes batteries sont à plat.

Oh, oui. Voilà.» Elle me tendit une fiole contenant un liquide transparent et brillant. Je l'engloutis comme si j'étais assoiffée. Je retrouvai presque la forme.

Au pas de course, nous grimpâmes les centaines de marches qui nous séparaient des lieux « habités » de cette étrange dimension qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Ambre prit la tête, en pleine forme, je la suivais, affaiblie par ma débâcle face au sans-cœur de Lucius et ma tentative de sauvetage. Enfin, le druide peinait à tenir le rythme effréné de ma meilleure amie.

Plus nous avancions, plus les vastes pièces étaient infestées de sans-cœur. Bien que ces centaines de créatures affamées par le cœur pur d'Ambre nous retardent et nous molestent sans cesse, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Nous ne pouvions pas être passées à travers les mailles du filet, ces hommes en noir devaient savoir que nous étions ici, alors pourquoi nous laisser vagabonder ?

Ambre répandit toutes sortes de magies élémentaires qui nous permirent de nous débarrasser de ces petits enquiquineurs au gré des corridors. J'étais complètement subjuguée par une telle maîtrise. Je n'étais pas en grande forme mais il semblait que la jeune femme avait retrouvé la plus grande partie de ses pouvoirs. La prouesse à Camelot avec le Red Rose et ce déchainement de MP, la grande magicienne Ambre était de retour.

Je reconnaissais le couloir que nous venions d'emprunter. A l'angle, une porte donnerait sur le laboratoire dans lequel j'avais espionné la clique de Xemnas. Les geôles seraient donc sur la droite. D'un geste de la main, je fis signe à Ambre et Lucius de s'arrêter.

« Je sais où nous sommes, c'est là que les hommes m'ont emmenée. » Murmurai-je.

A pas de loups, nous nous approchâmes du laboratoire. J'entendais des voix en provenance du bout du petit couloir, toutes masculines. Nous n'étions pas seuls.

« … Elle s'est écrasée il y une demi-journée dans la dimension des ténèbres. Elle ne survivra pas.

Et son cœur alors ?

Le Chevalier va nous le ramener sur un plateau d'argent. Jamais elle ne pourra se résoudre à le tuer. Elle est trop sensible.

Elle s'est endurcie durant toutes ces années. Mais elle gardera toujours cette douceur, cette émotivité qu'elle cachera toujours assez peu profondément sous sa carapace de froideur.

Tu la connais bien Xigbar, mais j'ose espérer que tu ne te trompes pas sur le compte de notre chère enfant prodigue et sur celui de cet homme.

Elle n'est pas très difficile à cerner. Quant à lui… Je vous l'ai dit, il peut parfaitement prétendre au treizième siège.

Oui, enfin… Elle a failli te tuer quand même… Ricana le lancier.

Xigbar, va surveiller nos hôtes de marque, Xaldin, poste toi à l'entrée du monde, je vais aller voir ou en sont Zexion et Lexaeus dans leurs recherches.

Ca marche !

J'y vais… »

Nous eûmes tous juste le temps de contourner l'angle du corridor et d'effacer notre présence aux yeux des deux hommes en noir qui nous dépassèrent. Heureusement, il s'agissait de Xaldin et Xemnas. S'il en avait été autrement, le maître de l'espace nous aurait forcément remarqués. Nous les laissâmes prendre un peu de distance avant que je puisse relâcher ma concentration.

« Ambre, Lucius, fouillez le laboratoire à la recherche du bloc données de Nectun, je m'occupe de Xigbar.

Archadia, attention avec la vengeance…

Je t'avais dit que si j'avais l'occasion de lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes je ne m'en priverais pas.

Justement, ne gâche pas ta vie pour quelque chose d'aussi prosaïque qu'une vaine vengeance.

Je serai… prudente. Ah, et tien, c'est le portail. Si je devais ne pas revenir, tu auras de quoi rentrer saine et sauve.

Je lui tendis la petite boîte. Lucius me lança un regard de détresse.

Non, Lucius, je suis désolée. Je dois faire ça seule.

Archadia…

Archadia, j'aimerais autant que tu le prennes avec toi.

D'accord. Si tu y tiens. »

Je compris la jeune femme. Elle faisait ça pour moi. Une étreinte plus tard, ma meilleure amie et moi nous séparâmes.


	37. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 12 : Le duel des loups**

Comme auparavant, ce fut sur la pointe des pieds que nous nous approchâmes des cachots. La configuration des lieux n'était pas la même que lors de mon arrivée la première fois… M'étais-je trompée ? Non, j'avais parfaitement replacé le laboratoire. Cette dimension pouvait se remodeler par la seule force de la volonté de ceux qui la régissent ? Mon corps fut parcouru d'un terrible frisson.

Toujours le plus discrètement possible, nous atteignîmes une grande salle comparable à une arène à peu près grande comme deux courts de tennis. Lucius tenant bon derrière moi, je penchai la tête à l'angle du couloir. Xigbar se tenait près d'une série de gradins. Il discutait avec cette exubérance que je commençais à lui connaître. Je ne voyais pas ses interlocuteurs. Je fis le vide en respirant un bon coup. Aussi piètre pilote de vaisseau Gummi et aussi odieux fût-il, il demeurait un combattant d'exception doté d'une intelligence hors-norme.

« Archadia…

Lucius, je t'en prie, reste en retrait, n'interviens pas.

Il faut que tu saches…

Ma décision est prise.

C'est à propos de Xigbar.

Quoi ?

Promets-moi que quoi qu'il te dise, cela ne t'atteindra pas.

Ses mots ne signifient rien, c'est l'ennemi. Je ne suis pas aussi… Influençable.

Je sais que je ne suis même pas l'ombre de celui que tu aimais et que tu ne me dois rien mais, promets-moi… Ne meurs pas.

Promis.

Son sourire timide réapparut sur son visage. A chaque fois que je le regardais, que je le touchais, on cœur réagissait d'une façon ininterprétable. Etais-ce parce que ce cœur était le sien, enfin, celui de son lui humain ? Où était-il vraiment différent ? Sur Héra, on avait l'habitude de me comparer à la glace tellement je paraissais dure, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, mais intérieurement, je savais que cette carapace était fine et que jamais je ne m'endurcirais assez pour devenir solide comme l'était Beate et solaire comme Ambre. Mais s'il en était un qui était réellement comme la glace, c'était bien Lucius. Presque moribond et souffrant milles morts à portée de son cœur qui lui rendrait une dernière fois son humanité sans pouvoir le reprendre, il ne perdait pas une seconde de vue son objectif, celui de me protéger et de protéger ces mondes de la menace de Xemnas et Ultimecia.

Tu as confiance en moi. C'est imprudent mais tu n'auras pas à le regretter.

Que veux-tu dire ?

Laisse-moi faire. »

Avant que je puisse réagir, le druide me prit le bras et m'emporta avec lui au sommet des gradins de l'arène, face à Xigbar et ses prisonniers. Kiros et Kayley étaient bel et bien là, vivants et en relative bonne santé.

A peine eussé-je pénétré dans les lieux que l'homme en noir se retourna me toisa de tout le poids de son regard jaune. Etrangement, son visage n'était pas gravé d'un sourire complaisant tel que je l'avais toujours vu quand il me tenait.

« Archadia. Dit-il simplement. Pas de rire, pas de sarcasme, pas même d'enthousiasme dans sa voix.

ARCHADIA ! S'exclamèrent les deux prisonniers.

… Restai-je coite, toujours aux côtés du druide.

Bon travail, X. Se contenta de féliciter Xigbar en s'adressant un jeune homme qui me tenait toujours le bras.

L'adrénaline irradia dans tout mon corps. Que se passait-il ? Lucius m'avait… Trahie ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Pourtant, cette impression fut renforcée quand je notai le sourire satisfait s'imprimant sur son visage angélique.

Oh Archadia, tu es trop sensible, tes émotions et ton désir de sauver ton beau prince charmant t'on aveuglée, une fois de plus. Et ça te coutera ton cœur… Une fois de plus.

Le druide renforça l'étreinte de sa main sur mon bras. Je retins un sifflement quand il serra si fort que j'en eus mal. Il m'obligea à le suivre près de Xigbar. Je cherchai à capter son regard pour essayer de comprendre ses motivations mais il s'obstinait à fixer, au loin, un point inexistant.

Quand nous arrivâmes à sa hauteur, le franc-tireur dégaina ses arbalètes laser. Il pointa l'une d'entre elles sur la gorge de Kiros qui ne sourcilla même pas. Même dans cette situation critique, il restait lui-même. Sérieux, raisonnable comme le soldat Galbadian qu'il fut. Kayley fit preuve de beaucoup moins de self-control. D'un regard elle me consulta. Je n'avais pas besoin de bien la connaître pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait me demander. Discrètement je hochai la tête et souris. Garrett était en vie et il allait bien, aux dernières nouvelles.

J'étais maintenant à quelques mètres de Xigbar. Lucius me tenait par le bras droit, m'empêchant de dégainer Fleur de Nuit comme il se devait mais utiliser la magie était encore dans mes cordes. Je rassemblai mes forces, me préparant à une attaque surprise basée sur la gravité. Pourtant, quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas. D'ordinaire je sentais la magie parcourir mon corps mais là, rien ne se passait. Je devais être sous l'emprise d'un sort de mutisme. Lucius avait-il bloqué ma magie ? Deux mètres, un mètre-cinquante…

« Maintenant. » Soupira le druide.

Il feint une crise de toux et me lâcha. Je réagis sans attendre et sortit mon arme de son fourreau. Je fondis sur Xigbar comme un éclair. Comme je l'avais prévu, le sniper se téléporta pour esquiver, je ne parvins ainsi qu'à lui sectionner quelques cheveux. Malheureusement pour moi, l'arène était immense et mes propres téléportations pour le suivre étaient énergivores. Plutôt que de le chasser, je décidai de le provoquer.

« Allez, Xigbar, ne faites pas votre planqué ! Auriez-vous peu de vous prendre une dérouillée, comme lors de notre dernière rencontre ? »

Comme je le prévoyais, il passa à l'offensive. Si je n'avais pas été un maître en matière de contrôle du temps, je serais déjà morte ou presque. Je dus recourir à mes plus puissants arcanes pour tenir le rythme mais malgré ça je ne parvins pas à le toucher. Accumulant la magie dans mon pied, je décidai de le piéger. La prochaine fois qu'il toucherai terre, je distordrai le sol pour qu'il s'enfonce dedans comme dans du ciment. Cela fonctionna, une demi-seconde. Il était si rapide qu'il parvint à se dégager. Contrairement à moi, il utilisait une téléportation au sens strict. Je me contentais de donner l'illusion d'en faire de même.

« Un peu de nerf, jeune fille ! J'ai combattu et gagné contre des gens nettement plus balèzes que toi ! »

Les choses commencèrent à se gâter quand je me fatiguais. Un de ses projectiles m'estafilada la joue, un autre transperça mon bras droit. Heureusement il ne cassa pas mon humérus mais il me contraignit à lâcher Fleur de Nuit. Désarmée, j'étais à sa merci. Je n'avais pas le temps de lancer quelque sort de magie curative, à chaque fois interrompu par les attaques. Je pus prendre une potion mais j'étais à plusieurs mètres de mon arme et il m'empêchait de me rapprocher de celle-ci. Le combat commençait à tourner à mon désavantage et de façon plutôt drastique.

Comme je le sentais, il ne mit pas trente secondes à me coincer. Il me saisit à la gorge et me plaqua contre les gradins, à une demi douzaine de mètres de mes amis. Kayley s'empêcha de crier, Kiros fulminait de ne pas pouvoir venir m'aider, Lucius gisait, inconscient, sur le sol de l'arène. Moi même je pestai intérieurement comme une furie contre l'univers entier.

« Archadia, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer.

Vraiment ? Tentais-je de souffler, sarcastique.

C'est vrai, finalement, nous n'avons besoin de toi. Si je te tuais, Xemnas ne serait pas très content ! Et dans le genre casse-pied il est plutôt, comment dire… Balèze !

…

Ne voyait-il pas que je devenais bleue ? S'il n'avait pas l'intention de me tuer, moi j'avais l'impression du contraire.

Archadia, ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'Ambre.

Am… Ambre ?

C'est elle qui a un cœur de pure lumière, c'est elle qui intéresse ce cher Xemnas, c'est elle qui pourra lever le sort qui piège les pouvoirs sur le temps d'Ultimecia. Et qui sait ce que nous pourrons faire de ton cœur avec le sien !

Ah, vous parlez trop, vieux loup…

Son sourcil visible se souleva exprimant sa surprise. Je claquai l'arrière de mon talon sur le sol et enfonçai la lame secrète de ma botte dans son abdomen. Je louai Beate de m'avoir montré ce petit tour de passe-passe, pas très glorieux mais ô combien salvateur. Cette bonne vieille montée d'adrénaline me remit les idées en place. Je bondis sur me pieds et m'éloignai de quelques pas.

Archadia !

Vous vous êtes fait avoir deux fois par la même technique, c'est pas terrible n'est-ce pas ?

Je vais finir par regretter d'avoir sauvé ta vie. Et de l'avoir épargnée une seconde fois.

Ne me faites pas rire !

C'est vrai, j'aurais pu te tuer un paquet de fois. Un sniper ne perd jamais, jamais sa cible de vue. Quand tu as quitté Héra grâce à ce jeune druide, tu as passé quatre ans sur Spira, puis un petit voyage chez ce cher Arthur et après… Terra où tu as contribué à sceller la plus grande psychopathe que je connaisse. Enfin, la ville de traverse, l'asile de tous les pauvres hères comme toi et Ambre.

Il avait tout bon. Mais que manigançait-il ?

Si j'avais dit à Xemnas ce que je savais, tu serais morte il y a bien longtemps. Aujourd'hui tu as retrouvé 80% de tes souvenirs et de tes pouvoirs. Ça sera plus dur mais si tu m'y contrains, je serai obligé de te tuer pour ramener ceci à mes acolytes. Dit-il en pointant mon cœur.

Si vous me tuez, vous pourrez faire une croix sur Ambre !

Nous finirons bien par la coincer un jour. S'il le faut, nous nous en prendrons à cette femme (il pointa Kayley) et à ce parasite à naitre qu'elle porte !

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas tort. Mais bordel, que se passait-il là !

…

Tu doutes ?

Je sentis du mouvement derrière moi. J'hésitai. Devais-je jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir ce qu'il se passait ? Cela impliquait que je devrais relâcher mon attention du tireur. Tant pis, il aurait pu me tuer s'il l'avait voulu. Je tournai la tête. C'était Lucius. Il reprenait connaissance.

Cette dimension me rendait complètement folle. Soit je devenais parano, soit plus rien n'avait de sens.


End file.
